Maka's Loss
by Da Newbie
Summary: -* 'COMPLETE' *- Maka loses her memories. What will happen? How will her life be affected by the parts that she remembers?
1. Introduction

Introduction

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Time: Exactly AFTER the LAST FIGHT. Not the ending itself of the anime. Do you understand?  
(Thus, this will be anime-based.)

Whoo… Another fanfiction, here I go!

. . .

* * *

This is bad…

Why is he carrying her?  
Why does he have his arms under her body?

What is wrong with them?

Can't she see what's happening around anymore?  
And can't he see what's happening, too?

Why is he carrying her?  
Of all the times…

Why am I seeing her this way?  
I hate it.

This is so wrong.  
I feel no inclination to grin. To laugh. To smile.

I hate the sight of the two of them together that way.  
This is not cool. This is not right.

I keep saying it.  
But she's just carried by his arms.

.

.

.

I walk to the two of them.

He looks at me and I see hatred in his eyes.  
Although, I believe I have that same burning emotion, too.

I understand Soul.  
Because I'm his friend.  
I'm the Black Star.

But I continue to hope to see her mad at him.  
Just… not that way.

.

.

.

* * *

**. . .**

**The end of this introduction.**

Tell me the truth, guys?  
What did you think? =)

Review.  
Follow/ Favorite. =)  
There'll be **more** to come!

**- ****Da Newbie****  
Meanwhile, if any of you likes poems for the characters, read my other fanfic "Lines for Souls."  
Or if it's a SoMa oneshot that you want, read my "Snow" and "No Words."  
Thanks guys for the support!**


	2. Loss

Chapter 2: Loss

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Now, on to the story! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Why is she lifeless on his arms?  
What happened to her?

Soul and I are both angry.  
But not at each other.

_We hate the Kishin._

.

.

.

But Asura is dead now, his face cracked by courage.

AAAHHHH!  
I want to bring him a lot more pain!  
But he's practically gone.

Still, why is Maka unconscious?

I know even my signature on her head wouldn't help.  
But I want to help.

She's my friend, too, you know?

- . - . - . - . -

I am Soul.  
I am her weapon.  
I am her companion.  
I am her friend.

I am carrying her with my arms.  
I am staring at her pale figure.  
What does this mean?

She couldn't just be…  
Like _this._  
She had just beaten the Demon God.  
Now, where is her strong soul?

What happened?  
After she delivered that punch, she suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Why, Maka?

- . - . - . - . –

Yes, Asura had defeated me.  
But Liz and Patty are saying things about me and my whole self being symmetric.  
I had no idea what they meant.  
And I hate how that forced me to remember my three stripes.  
(GWAAH!)

And why the others are gloomy.  
Especially Black Star.  
He's different, I have to admit.

I have to know what is wrong.  
Their happiness should be symmetric to the happiness I'm feeling right now.

.

So, I approach them and immediately know why.  
What happened to her?

Soul and Black Star just stared at the body of Maka.  
I can't help but follow their lead.

To be honest…  
Maka looks dead.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Asura was defeated.  
The barrier that the Demon God created had vanished.

Maka Albarn was the heroine of the day.  
But she suddenly fell unconscious, to the surprise of everyone.

Everyone else present had the same question, "What happened?"

Soul, her weapon, was the first one who noticed that something else was up.  
Something else beside their victory.

Soul neared Maka and found her. But her body was on the ground.  
"Maka! What happened?!"  
He shook his meister's body for a while but realized its ineffectivity.

What had happened to her?  
Was it another trick of the Kishin?  
Just thinking about it made Soul's emotions bubble with anger.

He carefully put his arms under her body and carried her.  
He had to bring her to a doctor, like Stein-hakase.

.

Apparently, the others started to know that something was wrong.  
Black Star appeared on the raised land.

Soul realized that he was looking at Black Star with angry eyes.  
But he didn't change his emotions.  
His buddy would understand quickly.

And judging by his friend's expression, he knew realizations came.  
Tsubaki, in particular, seemed ready to cry.  
The situation was grim.

.

Then, Death the Kid appeared, with a smile on his puzzled face.  
Obviously, he was the one who didn't fear something bad.

So, when he saw Soul carrying Maka, his eyes widened.  
While Liz and Patty couldn't find a word to say, just like everyone else.

.

The dreadful silence continued then Soul grunted.  
He began to walk with a purpose.  
He had to save his partner.  
After all, weapons are supposed to protect their masters.

The whole situation went against his belief.  
Maka was the one hurt the most.

"Soul, where are you going?" shouted Black Star.  
"To an infirmary or something… Stein-hakase would manage to help her."  
"Wait, Soul. We'll help you carry her!" Kid said.

Soul looked back at his teammates.  
He noticed the looks of each person.  
He shrugged then continued walking.  
"By the way, Kid… You should join Maka. Your chest wound seems _bad._"

.

Kid looked down at his chest.  
Oh, he remembered.  
Asura had made that wound just before he felt strange powers coursing inside him.  
The wound was a perfect circle in the middle of his chest.

Wait…  
He looked at his wound again.  
He _stared _at it.  
No, the wound had affected his left chest more.  
It was an asymmetrical wound.

.

"Hoy, hoy! What has happened to Kid?" Black Star asked loudly as he knelt down to shake Kid's body. "Now, he's unconscious, too!"

Liz dismissed the blue-haired boy's worries, "Do not worry. I think it's just the chest wound. Yup, it's much more obvious on the left chest."  
"Hiyehehehehe!" Patty laughed.

"Hoy, Kid!" Black Star continued to shake Shinigami's son, who now had blood around his face.  
Black Star probably didn't hear Liz's words.

"Hey! Just look at me and you'll be fine! Opening an eye is enough!"  
"Black Star, Kid's fine!" Tsubaki informed. "Let's worry about Maka instead."

"But his wound actually looks bad," Black Star observed. "Let me carry him."  
"Are you sure it's not going to be a problem?"  
"Nah. A god like me is so strong. He'll weigh like a pillow!"

Black Star grunted as he put Kid behind his shoulders.  
Liz shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, he's sometimes very irritating."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Everyone, from Lord Death and the teachers to the students, had come down from the now-footed Death City.  
And they had yelled happily when they saw small figures walking towards them.

But then they saw two bodies being carried by the teammates.  
Whispers of unease echoed around everyone.

And when the vision began to see the whole bodies of the heroes and heroines, Spirit charged at the incoming party.

Suddenly, scythes appeared around his back.  
And he laid one on Soul's neck.  
"You! What did you do to her?"  
Soul hissed angrily. "_I _did nothing!"

"Spirit-kun," Lord Death drawled. "This is not the time for rash judgements. Your daughter is in a bad state. Let's take care of her first."  
Spirit hid his scythes and uttered a cry, "Maka! My lovely daughter! What happened to you?"

Manly tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed Maka's limp body.  
"If you want Maka to live, let me bring her to Stein-hakase first!" Soul muttered.

Spirit looked ready to argue but he got the point.  
"Shinigami-sama, what about your son?"  
"Kid-kun? Don't worry. I think he'll manage. He has special blood."

The two retreated and let the others see the bodies.

"What's wrong?"  
"Did their powers get sucked up or something?"  
"Why is Maka… That way?"  
"What has happened?"  
"What happened to them?"  
"Is he okay?"  
"Ma… Maka…"  
"Kid?"  
"What did the Kishin do to them?"  
"But did you defeat the Kishin?"  
"Did something wrong happen?"  
"What is this?! Kid's wound looks deep!"  
"Hey. Why are you carrying Maka? And you. Why are you carrying Kid?"

Soul yelled at his audience.  
"How am I supposed to answer when all of you are so…"

Everyone else became quiet.

"Noisy?" Soul completed.

Then, Liz cleared her throat. "We need a doctor for our stupid meister… And Maka."  
Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"How about Stein-hakase?" Soul suggested.  
The said professor adjusted his eyeglasses as he came closer. "What is it, Soul?"

"Good you're here. I need your help," Soul started slowly, keeping his face straight.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Hospital (Some Time Later)_

"Both of them should be fine," Stein informed the 5 people in front of him.

Soul.  
Liz.  
Patty.  
Black Star.  
Tsubaki.

They all sighed in relief.

"How is Kid?" Liz asked.  
"The _wound_ is actually horrible. But his special blood seems to be doing an effective treatment of its own."

"Is that good news?" Tsubaki inquired.  
"Since we still haven't seen him move around with that kind of wound, I do not know."

"What about Maka?" Soul asked.  
"Oh, her wound is actually less horrible then Kid's. She will manage, I assure you."

Sensing no doubt on the Professor's words, Soul relaxed a little.

"Oh, when are we allowed to visit the two of them?" Black Star muttered.  
"Actually, that is why I called all of you. Kid wants to talk."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said –"  
"Well, I meant that he still hasn't _moved._ It's a big difference for that kid."

"Ehehehehe. He's alive," Patty giggled.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Kid's Room_

Everyone gave their polite greetings to which Kid, who was still lying on the bed, returned with a smile.

"I am sorry I made you all worry. In no time at all, I will be fine."  
"That's a good spirit," Tsubaki commented.

Kid nodded.  
"Are you sure you are fine?" Liz demanded.  
"Hai, Liz and Patty."  
"Ehehehe. I didn't even ask and you said something to me." Patty shrugged.

"Have you heard of Maka's condition?" Soul asked, not really sure what to say.  
"Oh, Stein-hakase said that she'll manage. I believe he already told you that?"  
"Yeah…"

The truth was, Soul was still having doubts. Yes, he had been relieved by the news but he still had a cold feeling about something…

.

"Hey," Black Star called.  
"Can you live with that wound of yours?"  
"Wound?" Kid looked at his body, actually looking innocent. "Oh…"

"Kid, I was asking if you could live with that wound."

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I can," Kid put simply.  
"But I'll never forget that it's your fault I got this wound."  
Kid's eyebrows crossed and his lips turned into a symmetrical frown.

"Hoy, hoy! What is wrong with you this time?"

"Because of your stupid _'I'm going to defeat the Kishin, don't steal my spotlight' _actions, _YOU_ had let the Kishin lay a finger on me!"

Everyone else in the room was surprised at the sudden change in mood.

Black Star grasped the collar of Kid's shirt. "Asura was quick, ya know?"

"But because of your narcissism, I could have died!"

"We _both _battled with the Kishin. We _both_ nearly died, Kid!"

"Your idiotic dreams! You'll _never _surpass God!"

"Kid, what is wrong with you?!" Liz demanded.

"It's that Black Star's fault I have a wound like this. It isn't even symmetrical in my body!"

"Just shut up about the symmetry! Black Star saved you the second time the Kishin tried to attack you when you were about to fire!"

Abrupt silence came.  
Now, it was different that a weapon was taking the side of the other meister.

Some nervous movements of feet were heard.

"I believe you can now take a look at Maka in her room," Kid said quietly and slowly.

Liz sighed heavily. "Good."

Black Star released his hold on Kid and muttered, "Let's go." He was the first to go out of the room.  
"Black Star." Tsubaki followed her meister dutifully.

Soul released a breath filled with tension and looked up. "That wasn't how I expected our visit will be."

"Let's go. Patty, Soul," Liz said.

Patty and Soul shrugged at the order.

When they were by the door, Kid spoke, "Liz, Patty."

The mentioned weapons turned around.

"Make sure you tell me about what exactly happened."

The weapons didn't know how to reply. Their meister still looked grim.

"It seems to be interesting," Kid added in a light tone.

"Hai," Liz and Patty replied.

"And Soul?"

The white-haired weapon raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Say hi to Maka for me."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Maka's Room_

"She's stirring," Black Star observed.

"You're right," Patty said. "She's alive, too!"

"Maka…" Soul drawled.

The mentioned girl's body twitched on her bed.  
And one more time.  
Then her eyes opened.  
Green eyes met their eyes.

"Maka," everyone greeted.

Her eyes widened first at the realization that she was surrounded.  
Then she turned to Black Star.  
"Why are you sitting on my bed?"

"Oh, sorry." Black Star chuckled, embarrassed, then he stood up. "Now, how are you?"

"I'm just tired. Where's the doctor?"

"Stein-hakase's doing something else," Tsubaki stated.  
"We're just visiting you, Maka," Liz and Patty continued.

The girl in the bed nodded at the three.

Now, Soul was a bit _hurt_ that he was the last one to speak.  
He went next to his meister.  
"Uhh… Maka?"

She turned to Soul. "Yes?"

"It's nice to have you back."

"I just slept, that's all."

Soul tried for a joke, "So, you're the one on the patient's bed now, eh?"

"I'm not a patient." She _chopped _Soul's hand.

"Good thing you don't have a book now," Soul commented smugly.

"I'll never hurt some friendly strangers." The girl smiled genuinely.

"Hmm?" Everyone found themselves saying.

"Well, it's nice to see people around me like they can't wait to see me wake up."

"Well, you're in an infirmary," Black Star pointed out.

The look of confusion in her eyes disturbed the people in the room.

"I am? Why? What happened?"

"We don't really know. All we know is that you fell unconscious after you punched the Demon God."

"A Demon God?!"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

The girl shook her head.

"Well, Maka. You need to talk to Stein-hakase. Something may have made you forget that fight."  
Soul held her hand. "Can you stand up now?"

"Uhmm… Of course." The girl stood up cautiously as if fearing that her wounds could open up.  
She rubbed her hands. "Uhmm…"

"What is it, Maka?"

"Can I know your name?" The girl turned to the others. "You, too, guys?"

Everyone else wondered what was going on.

"Did Papa send you all?"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

So, about the last chapter, who thought it was a BlackStarXMaka pairing?  
Did I fool ya? xDD

- . - . - . - . -

For this chapter, was my:  
1.) Writing  
2.) Turn Of Events (TOEs xD)  
3.) POVs  
…a bit confusing?

Please leave a review!  
And follow/ favorite if you want to!

All the help is appreciated! =]

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Who is Soul Eater?  
. . . . .**


	3. Hidden Facts

Chapter 3: Hidden Facts

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

When you gamble, you have to READ.  
R – oll  
E – very  
A – vailable  
D – ice

(It's a joke, alright.)  
Now, on to the story! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"What?" Soul asked.  
"I said, _'Did Papa send you all?'_" Maka clarified.

"No. We came here to see you, because we want to."

"Hmm… So, can I know your name?"

No one was sure how to react.  
What is happening?

"Ne, onee-chan." Patty tugged Liz's shirt.  
"Yes?"  
"Is it possible that Maka lost her memory?"

That…  
Was exactly what the others were thinking.

"Uhmm…" It was Liz's turn for a doubt.  
For everyone actually.

Black Star was the first one to act as he offered a hand for a greeting. "I'm Black Star. I'm the one who's going to be higher than God, remember?"

"Your name with the Star should be obvious. It's even on your shoulder." Maka chuckled to herself as she shook the hand.

"Tsubaki… Nakatsukasa…"  
"Liz Thompson."  
"Patty Thompson!"  
"… Soul Eater."

"I got a feeling we'll be having good times together, eh?" Maka smiled cheerfully.

Just then, Stein entered the room with a question, "How is Maka?"  
"Hello, Doctor!" Maka greeted.

"If you know he's a doctor, then you must have known you're in an infirmary, Maka," Soul said, puzzled.  
"Eh? It's just… obvious… with his… clothes," Maka stuttered.

"Hmm? I wonder what this means," said Stein, leaving an obvious question.  
"Ask Patty," Soul said simply.  
"Patty?" Stein raised an eyebrow at the strange turn of attention.

"Hehehe. Maka may have lost her memories, Hakase. It's just a thought."  
Liz followed, "Because you see…"

Stein's eyeglasses seemingly shined as he looked at Maka.  
"Memory loss? Maka, do you know me?"  
"You're my doctor."  
"By name?"  
"No?"

"This is a problem," Stein said slowly. "I just don't know what Spirit-senpai would say."

Soul buried his face on his hand at the realization.  
"That's right!"

"What about my Papa?" Maka wondered aloud.

"Hmm? Does this mean you still remember him?" Stein mused.  
"Of course. Why would I forget my Papa?"

"Uhh… Except because you practically hate him?" Soul pointed out.

.

That day, Stein checked Maka's condition again.

There wasn't any problem except for her _memory loss_, so Stein let them go.  
While he gave some serious advices to everyone, especially to her weapon.

"So, is she still going to stay with me in the apartment?" Soul asked.

"Ah, please talk to Spirit-senpai about this. I'm sure you'll manage." Stein smiled, although the hint of sarcasm was there.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

They didn't need to look for Maka's father.  
It seemed like he was stalking his daughter.

Just before they got out of the place, Spirit had already knelt and had reached for Maka's hands with tears on his eyes.  
"Maka! How are you?!"

"Papa!"  
Maka hugged her father tightly.

That made Spirit cry louder.  
But the note of extreme happiness was obvious.  
"Maka!"

"Papa, what is wrong with you?" Maka released her embrace and laughed.

"Oh, Maka. Are you sure _you_ are fine?" Spirit tried to pull out a serious father's face.  
"Yes, Papa. By the way, Soul is going to ask you something."

Spirit's lips curved downwards as he looked at his fellow weapon.  
"What do you want?"

Soul looked up at the father with mild disgust. "I hate to spoil the mood but Maka, in fact, has a problem."

"As long as she hugs Papa, there is no problem!"

"She lost her memory."

"Soul, I told you I am fine!" Maka argued.

But Spirit had already heard the statement.  
He didn't want to believe it but he saw the eyes of the white-haired weapon.  
Surely, that told him something.

"Explain."

"She doesn't remember anything from Shibusen. Her mind seems _younger._"  
"So, she doesn't know that she's a student?"  
Soul nodded.  
"And you?"  
Soul nodded again.

Suddenly, Spirit became jolly again. "OH! But Maka remembers her Papa! Ohohoho!" And he hugged his daughter again.

Maka struggled to find space.  
"… Papa? … Papa!"

Spirit moved his hands back. "Maka, don't you want a father's hug?"  
"I kinda had enough already." Maka scratched her face in chagrin.

Hearing those words, Spirit froze like a statue in front of Maka.

"Oh, Papa! I have a question, too!"

Naughty her father was, Spirit unfroze quickly.  
"What is it, Maka?"

"Can I stay with Soul this night? He seems like a cool guy." Maka giggled.

"What?!" the others spoke, at last.  
For a moment, Soul just…  
Seemed to stop breathing.  
Then he started breathing again. Slowly.

"Maka."

"WHAAATT?! I heard this from my daughter?!" Spirit exclaimed.

Maka grinned.  
But Soul quickly whispered to the father, "She still doesn't know me. She doesn't even know what a weapon and mesiter is."

"But that just makes it worse!" Spirit whispered back fervently. "You'll ruin Maka's innocent mind and put some dirty things there!"

"You are the one who's going to be a problem! You and your perverted thoughts!" Soul whispered in a loud tone. "Giving your daughter some _exposing _underwear!"

"WHAT?! I never gave something like that to Maka!"

"Uhmm…"  
Tsubaki said between their conversations.

Both weapons turned around and asked, "What?"

"You're both leaving us out of the conversation," Liz muttered.  
"Hehehe! I like their faces, onee-chan!" Patty laughed.  
"And you guys look _ugly_ with those kind of faces," Black Star noted.

"Papa? Soul?" Maka wondered what was wrong.

"We're having some serious relationship problems talk," Spirit blabbed.

Soul released a breath of irritation. "I give up. Just give your daughter some time!"  
And he went for his apartment.

"Time with you?! No way, Soul!" Spirit yelled.

"Ah! Just what is wrong with you two? _Men!_" Liz shook her head.

"But Papa! I… Soul says he knows me. I just wanted to try and remember him, if possible," Maka insisted for her wants.

"So, you'll sleep with him? NO! You _don't _know him! He's just a perverted guy who stares at women with malicious intent!"  
Maka stared at her father.

"Giving your daughter false words…" Tsubaki found herself saying.  
"I don't really care. Maka, you're staying with the _cool _guy." Black Star whistled.  
The two of them started to walk away quietly.

"Yeah. Who needs _someone's_ advice?" Liz added in a mocking tone.  
"Okay! Let's teach her how to break a neck, too. Eh, onee-chan?" Patty jumped in excitement.

"Maka, come with us," Liz invited.  
Maka made a gesture that showed her father she doesn't have any choice.

With that, they left the crying statue of a Death Scythe behind.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The group decided to play basketball for half of the afternoon.

Maka seemed uneager to play, showing that she still didn't know how to play.  
But the others insisted that everyone should just act _normal._

Many things have happened, according to the others.  
Maka just looked at them and gave a shrug.  
Her life was normal. With her Papa and Mama…

.

During the game, the group couldn't stop laughing at times.  
The actions of Maka were the main point of attention.

She had made numerous faults and violations just by a few minutes.

"We're not playing football, Maka."  
"You don't shoot as if you're throwing a dart!"  
"You should dribble, Maka."  
"Oh, come on. You don't rest in the middle of the court if you are playing."

But for a few times, she had managed to hit the ring with the ball.  
And then, very occasionally, shoot the ball.  
One was even scored as three points.

"You're getting better, Maka. Much better." Soul grinned.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Since Patty had mentioned someone named Kid a lot of times when they were playing, Maka became interested and asked questions.

The group decided to visit Kid again, even for a short time.

Black Star just shrugged.

When they reached Kid's room's door, Black Star sat crossed his legs firmly on the corridor.  
"I'm staying here. I'll wait."  
"I'll stay with my meister," Tsubaki said.

"We understand," Soul muttered.  
"What's wrong with Black Star?" Maka asked.  
"Don't ask. And don't mention his name _yet_ to Kid."

Maka's eyes still showed confusion but she let the subject go.

- . - . - . - . –

"Kid-kun, I'm Maka."  
"Yes, I know you. It's good to see you up again." Kid smiled.  
"Everyone's been saying that but I really don't know what happened."

Kid looked at Soul for some clarifications.  
Soul cleared his throat.  
"Maka… Her experiences starting from the day she entered Shibusen… Are gone."

Kid stared at Maka.  
"Really?"

"They say so," Maka said, quite unconcerned. "But they are good friends, aren't they?"  
Kid nodded slowly.  
"But hey. Why are you in this room? You got an illness or something?"

Kid looked around as if checking for something.  
When he saw the 4 people around him, he sighed.  
"I've got… a big chest wound."

Maka put her hands on her mouth in shock. "EH?! No one has told me that."

Kid chuckled at the reaction. "Don't worry. I'm a Shinigami. My blood will keep me safe."  
"But… Shouldn't it be… pouring out?"  
"I'm a Shinigami. Perhaps, one day, I should teach you some things."

"A Shinigami is a Death God, right?"  
"Yes. I am The Shinigami's son."  
"Oh? Then, you must be powerful."  
"It came with training, Maka. I assure you."

"Hmm…" Liz mused aloud. "So, are you really not bothered now by your asymmetrical wound?"  
"_Liz…_"

Maka looked at Kid's expression in wonder.  
Then she noticed the face itself.  
Kid's eyes were rolling around as if nervous.  
And the sweat on the edge on the face… It looked like his skin was slipping away.

"Kid-kun? What is it about symmetry?"  
"Ah…"

Maka waited patiently.  
"SYMMETRY IS PERFECTION! And this wound ruins my very self!"

Liz sighed. "Here we go again…"

"Symmetry provides peace, balance and essence of life. If you were to choose between an oblong and a circle, you should choose the circle! It's perfect symmetry!"  
"Symmetry is perfect to its very word! It's…"

Kid suddenly froze and stared at nowhere.  
"It's…"  
Kid clawed at his face. "The word isn't even symmetrical! Ah, save me from this wretched world!"

Everyone else sighed as if it was practiced, with its exact timing.

Then, Maka was noticed giggling to herself.  
"That was kinda… _cute._"

"What's cute?" Liz asked, puzzled.  
While Soul breathed deeply. "I realized Maka is so different now. _Cute?_"  
Soul uttered the last word as if it was a word from a different language.  
"What's cute, Maka?" Kid asked, abruptly getting over his problem with symmetry.

"I won't tell." Maka tightened her lips firmly.

"Ehehehe! This is going to be fun." Patty laughed.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Soul and Maka's Apartment_

"Maka, can you cook something good?"  
"Of course! Well, it doesn't look like _you_ know how to."  
"Unfortunately, I do. We used to change turns with the cooking."  
"We? Take turns? Hold on. How long have we actually known each other?"

"Let's say we're childhood friends, Maka," said Soul, face emotionless.

"Well, what do you want for dinner? Mama had taught me numerous recipes already. Want to choose, Soul?" Maka offered.

"Anything edible except for seaweed is fine."  
"Seaweed?" said Maka, quite surprised. "Who would offer that kind of thing? Plus, it isn't even edible."  
"Maka, you don't know my life yet," Soul whispered with the ghost of a smile.

"Does someone insult you or… make your life hard here?"  
"Let's say she makes my life… different and interesting."  
"Hmm… Let me prepare the food now. Thanks for the conversation, Soul."

"_She?" _Maka decided to keep that thought in mind.

- . - . - . - . –

After eating their dinner together, Soul and Maka shared some more words.

Then, Maka decided to go to her room.  
Soul showed her the way to her room and guided her.  
Maka appreciated the support and even praised the cleanliness of the room, "Wow! Are you the one who cleaned the room?"

"No. It's actually you who… Ah, yeah… But sometimes, when Black Star and the others visit, they help me before they go."  
"So, you actually live alone? That is so uncool."

Soul shrugged. Then, he allowed Maka to sleep.

- . - . - . - . –

After Maka closed her room's door, Soul went to his own room.  
He lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He found it hard to believe that he was talking to his meister the way he did a while ago.  
The last time he had talked like that to Maka was before they became partners.  
And that happened a very long time ago.

At the present time, he shouldn't be talking with guarded words. But he found himself doing it.

Since Maka had really forgotten him and the others.

.

The truth was some people had talked to him about Maka and _what to do._  
It was agreed that they let Maka figure out things by her own.  
No one was supposed to force the memories to return.

No one was even allowed to mention her experiences as a meister.  
She would have to start as a new student.  
Even her father had agreed to the conditions.

.

Soul had to wonder why things had to happen this way.  
Until he found his eyes fixed to a woman's bare body.

Soul felt blood rush to his nose as he realized it was Blair.  
And since it was Blair, he knew he would never get over her.  
Not in the perverted way, but Soul just reacted that way with the cat-woman.

"Blair!" Soul exclaimed.  
"Soul!" Blair rubbed her face with her fingers the way a cat does.  
Then she placed her cheek on Soul's cheek. "Let's play!"

"Oh… Blair, stop it!"  
"Okay, Soul. Your expression is enough for tonight," Blair said as she removed the contact of her face.

There was a situation almost like silence that stayed in the room for a full minute.  
Only Blair's purrs were heard.

"Uhh… Aren't you going to do something?" Soul asked.  
"Nothing as far as I can tell. So, I should be able to sleep with you."

Soul felt his face reddening but his mind thought of something else.  
"Wait. You can be trusted, right?" Soul started.  
"Give Blair a job and she'll do it with her best. Nya~"

"… Blair, can you check on Maka for me?"  
"Don't you want to sleep with me?"  
"Maka is more important."  
"Of course, Soul." Blair winked naughtily.  
"Tch. Just do it nicely."

- . - . - . - . –

Maka was checking her new room.  
She was wondering why there were pictures of _her_ in the room. Some were even framed.  
She was wondering just what is with Soul when she heard soft steps on a desk.

She looked at the tables around and realized what was making the sounds.

"Oh, hi, neko-chan. Are you my pet here?"

The cat meowed in reply.

"Oh, you're quite cute. You know that?"  
Maka held the cat around the tummy and embraced it.

"Just like Kid-kun."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

I assure you, you'll be more confused in the pairings as this fic gets longer. (Maybe! xD)

Please leave a review!  
And follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the help are appreciated! =)

- . - . - . - . -

By the way, I have made a poll. See my profile.  
It's about what I should write next.  
Well, it's random and you may not take notice but your vote could still help me in the future =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
*****Robotic* Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…  
KiMaKiMaKiMaSoMaSoMaSoMa…**


	4. Truth and Some Lies

Chapter 4: Truth and Some Lies

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Now, read the story! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The boy looked at his face in the main room's mirror.

So much had changed, even on his physical face.  
It was now more defined and there was no plain fat left.

It certainly would be self-motivational to huff with pride right at the moment.  
He had changed.

But that was the point being thought of.  
He _is _changing.

The boy wondered just how much people knew about him.  
How much he knew himself.

For some reason, he didn't try to touch his face.  
Should he just accept who he is?

No, he wouldn't. _Yet._  
He still hasn't reached his goals.

He was successfully getting stronger.  
He knew it within himself.  
He's better on different adaptations.

But about his relationship with the people around him…  
Why can't they face about him?

No. He realized the question was wrong.  
Why can't he face the words?  
Just like the way he can't dwell on the past.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _The Meeting (Past)_

"Maka lost her memories, eh?"

The staff of Shibusen looked at Lord Death.

"This is bad…" Lord Death continued with his seemingly bored voice.

"Apparently, she still remembers Senpai," Stein informed. "And Maka even embraced him. It's like she's out of her mind. She hates him, we all know that."

"What a nice way to put it in, Stein," Spirit hissed sarcastically.

Lord Death called for attention, "Her weapon is willing to cooperate with our decisions. Can anyone suggest anything else what we'll do for her?"

Marie raised a hand. "Not a suggestion but…"  
Stein turned to the woman.  
"What is it, Marie?"  
"What about Shibusen?"

"Shibusen?"  
"She is a student. But she doesn't even remember her history there. What should we do about it?"

"She should stop her studies for a while. Let her rest," Stein suggested.  
"No," Sid spoke. "I suggest we let her study. Even I was the man who preferred to study rather than to rest."  
"I agree with Sid," Spirit said.  
"I'm with Sid," Marie added.

"If only Azusa and Justin were still here, they would've rooted for me," Stein said dryly.

"I think not. As Death Scythes, they know what knowledge means," Lord Death drawled. "And unfortunately, they won't be able to return here for a while. They said they have to do their _things._"

"Fair enough." Stein raised his hands in defeat.  
"So, anymore points to consider?" Lord Death inquired.

"Since she is still going to study," Sid said. "Would we need to introduce her _again_ to the school and the other students?"

"Ah… Going around that, I think we will be doing that," Stein stated.

'So, we'll be forcing her memories to return?" Sid asked.  
"No, that's not it… We'll just put her in familiar surroundings. But still, I suggest no one should talk about her experiences as a meister."

"So you think that would _make _her _want_ to remember? If she knew?" Marie asked.  
"Yes. So, Maka should live as if she is just having her life. You get it, Marie?"

"Hmm… I got to agree with Stein-kun." Shinigami nodded.

Everyone else breathed deeply.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Maka and Soul's Apartment_

"What?!"  
"Soul, I told you I heard Maka say it!"  
"What is happening to Maka?"

"I don't know. But she really adores that Kid," Blair replied naughtily.  
"This just makes the situation worse. It's so not cool." Soul kept shaking his head.

"Soul…" Blair moved closer to the bed. To the weapon.  
"What is it now?" Soul watched Blair warily and moved farther back on his bed.

"Soul…" Blair giggled as she knelt to his arm.  
"Just tell me what you want."

Blair laid a finger on Soul's leg. And the finger moved up to Soul's cheek.  
Soul was breathing very slowly, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Soul." Blair paused again. She removed the finger then continued, "You're getting some jellybeans."

"What kind of a… _statement_ was that?" Blair shook a finger. "No. You're getting the meaning wrong. _Jellybeans,_ Soul. Jelly, jelly."

"I rarely eat those kind of sweets," said Soul, disgusted.  
"Soul," Blair whispered. "That's not it. You're getting _jealous._"

"What? Jealous at who?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. So, if you _give up,_ stay with Blair-chan, Soul."

"Hmmph. Your body isn't even enough to impress me."  
"Oh, really?" Blair put her chest on Soul's face.

There it was. Soul felt blood again on his nose.  
"Ah… Blair!" He struggled to push her away.

"Soul… You should now consider the offer," said Blair as the bed shook.

"_Just what are you talking about?" _Soul failed to say.

- . - . - . - . –

"Maka."

"Soul, why is your hair a mess?"

"Ah… The cat was the problem," Soul said as he pointed at a feline wearing a hat.

"Blair-chan is her name, right? But she's so nice and quiet."

"There is no way she is nice. When you hear her speak, it's just so annoying!"

"Speak?"

"Huh? Remember, Blair is a –" Soul suddenly screamed because of pain.  
The cat had slashed his legs then it purred as if nothing happened.

"What is wrong with you?!"  
"Soul, I think Blair is playing with you."  
"Why would she –"

Then, Soul realized his fault.  
Apparently, Blair still hasn't showed her human form in front of Maka.  
Well, that would be useful for future purposes.

"Okay." Soul reached for his jacket and wore it.  
Then, he knelt beside Blair and patted her.  
"Now, you're a good kitty." Soul grinned. "Take care of the apartment."

"Soul, are you going somewhere?"  
"To Shibusen, Maka," said Soul as if it was obvious.  
"What is Shibusen?"  
"Shibusen is where the students go. Ah, you don't remember, right?"

"Have you toured me around that place?"  
"Wait. How come you don't know the place? Hasn't your father told you stories about Shibusen?"

"Ah, Shibusen!" Maka exclaimed as a look of knowing reached his eyes. "The one founded by Shinigami-sama himself?"  
"Ah, you know." Soul smiled. "Are you going to join me there?"

"Ah. I am still not enrolled to that school. Papa says I'll be ready next week."  
"_Next week?_ I think they would let you study today."

"Soul, what makes you say that? Plus, I still have to get my books. I believe Mama had already bought them but they're still in the house."

"Tomorrow it is then. See you." Soul raised a hand in goodbye.  
"You can now go back to your house. Though it's nice to have you back, Maka."

Soul went outside the apartment, leaving Maka and Blair inside.

"Blair." Maka turned to the cat.

The cat meowed as it looked up to the girl.

"I hope I get to know Soul more. But I got a feeling… He is acting different today, right?"

"Nya~"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Kid's Room (Infirmary)_

Death the Kid was pondering over his thoughts.  
When a Shibusen pair entered his room.

At first, by the creak of the door, he had assumed it was Liz and Patty.  
Since they had been _strolling around _a long time already, he believed it was a reasonable belief.

But the loss of female voices and noisy movements made Kid doubt.  
It was either there was something serious _again_ that his weapons would say or there were two different people after all.

Kid looked up from a book he was reading to see the pair he had least expected to see.  
Or just the boy.

.

Black Star and Tsubaki were approaching his bed.  
They stopped just beside him.

Kid waited with all of his patience.

It seemed like Tsubaki was silently urging his meister to say something.  
And the meister would whisper words.

Then, Black Star finally looked at Kid's gaze.  
"Kid."

"If it's about yesterday, I'm now at peace again. I'll try not to let it bother me."

"But still… Tsubaki told me to do something for you."  
"Go on, Black Star," Tsubaki whispered.

"And, it's kinda unusual for me to do this. So, it would be special. You have to treasure the moment."

"Black Star, get straight to the point."

"The point is… I want to punch you and deliver my feelings."

Kid narrowed his eyes.  
Black Star quickly continued, "But Tsubaki wanted me to do _this thing _first. It starts with me talking to you then…"

Kid laughed. "Black Star, are you trying to apologize to me?"

Black Star's mouth turned into a small circle, which made Kid smile.  
"That is so unlike you, being sensitive. Actually, it was _my _fault. Liz had already lectured me."

Black Star murmured some incoherent words.

"Come on. This moment, you are so transparent."

Black Star groaned.

"Not to be rude but is that it? Why you visited me?"  
Tsubaki began to speak, "Uhmm… I think Black Star –"

"NO! THERE IS MORE!" Black Star yelled suddenly.  
Kid looked at the spiky-haired boy again. "Now, what is it?"

"Ya think it's all about that huh? No way! There's something more! You ruined my special moment!"  
"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded.

But that made Kid's smile widen.

"I was supposed to be doing something special! Now, _you_ are the one supposed to apologize! Kid, that was a big mistake for your part!"

Kid listened to Black Star shout more words, while Tsubaki tried to calm her meister.

"Don't you want a treasure to keep in your life? I was just about to give you one!"  
"Black Star, I do want some good fortune but I've had enough with you people."

"What was that supposed to mean?! My offer is _useless?"_  
"You'll find out." Kid chuckled at the sight of a boy's face turning monstrous and a weapon, almost ready to cry in frustration.

"_But at least," _Kid thought positively. _"Some things have returned back to normal."_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Albarn's Residence_

Maka was returning to her home.  
She was accustomed to the path, to the surroundings and to the place itself that a smile instantly came to her face.

She couldn't wait to meet the faces of her parents.  
Although they usually fight, they were still together after all.

The house looked like a normal mansion but inside, she knew there were numerous things to consider.

The memories were more important than the 2 floors .  
Than the balcony.  
Than the garden with a fountain in the middle.  
Than the place with beautiful diamond tiles.  
Than the walls with framed paintings and art.

True, they were rich. It was because of the successful lives of her parents.  
Her father was a Death Scythe, who got 99 evil souls and a witch's soul.  
Her mother was a formidable technician, with a wonderful reputation.

So, she entered the house with a cheerful word of greetings.

Her Papa immediately went for his daughter and embraced him tightly.

Maka expected another feeling but when it didn't come, she asked Spirit after the embrace, "Papa, where is Mama?"

"Ma… Mama?" Spirit stuttered. "Why are you looking for that woman?"  
"Woman? Papa, where is Mama?" Maka insisted.

"Ah…" Spirit realized something…  
His daughter lost _that memory,_ too.  
So, what now?  
What would happen if she knew again?

"Maka, she has gone to another country."  
"What? Why? What country is Mama in?"  
"Ah, Shinigami-sama had sent her to Hawaii to do some good work."

"Hawaii? That is far away from here!"  
"Don't worry," Spirit said as he saw Maka's face. "Your mother will manage. You know how strong she is."

But he saw Maka's eyes getting forlorn.  
"Maka, she… She will return. But for the meantime, we have to live our lives here."  
"But Papa. I would hate it if you and Mama will separate."

The words struck Spirit like a thorn.  
"Don't worry… I will be a good Death Scythe. You will be a good Shibusen student. Your things are in your room, by the way."

For her father, Maka smiled genuinely.  
"Okay. I can't wait to meet the others! Soul will be my classmate, right?"  
"That guy? Unfortuantely, yes. But go on. Think about Shibusen while you get ready."

"But Papa… What would I become in Shibusen?"  
"What kind of a question is that? You'll be a student."

"You know what I mean."  
"You'll be a…"  
"I'll be what?"

"Ah…" Spirit suddenly became crazy for his daughter.  
"MAKA, YOU'LL BE A MEISTER!"

"A… Are you sure, Papa?" Maka asked.

Spirit looked up as he had fascinated thoughts. "Oh, yes! You'll be wielding your Papa and we'll be a perfect team! Maka and Papa together forever! Haaa…"  
And Spirit returned to his dreamy state.

"Papa, you know that's not it."  
"But give your Papa some hope! Maka, I love you!"

"Okay. I'll consider it." Maka winked at her father.

She went for her room, leaving her father singing happy childish tunes.

- . - . - . - . –

But as soon as Maka entered her room, Spirit put on a thoughtful face.

He hadn't been lying of his emotions.  
He really wanted for his daughter to be a meister.

Since Maka never touched him in his weapon form after he and his wife divorced, Spirit was determined to change it now.

He wanted his daughter to wield him.  
Although it would have some lies and a painful truth…

He was wondering when he should tell his daughter the truth.  
Part of the truth was he actually wanted for Kami to return. His wife.

But the hopes for _that_ were getting bleaker every day.

Now, Maka had returned from a battle with the Kishin.

But a bit of her memories were gone.  
Although most of his participation there was dreadful, he knew it was a bad experience, if ever his daughter would regain the memories.

.

Almost an hour has passed since Spirit let Maka fix her things.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to check her.  
And check her he did.

Spirit entered her room and began speaking to Maka who was sitting on a chair,  
"Maka, do you already know what you're going to be?"

Some shrill sounds were heard inside the room.  
Spirit looked at Maka more closely and realized that his daughter was _playing_ with 5 short sickle-shaped knives on her hand.

"Ma… Maka!"

Maka looked up at her father.  
"Papa, I already know what I am meant to be in Shibusen!"

Spirit stared at the hand of Maka, the knives in particular.  
Those knives look very sharp.  
But they didn't have that kind of utensil in the house.

Spirit stared at the hand of Maka, the knives in particular, again.  
Then, his eyes widened as he saw that the knives…  
Were connected to her fingers.

The grin she gave was very enthusiastic.  
"Papa, I'm going to be a weapon!"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

Please leave a comment/ review.  
And follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I'm a weapon… One can use me.**


	5. Chosen Soul

Chapter 5: Chosen Soul

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Guys, I am sorry if this chapter would look "_rocky."  
_I accidentally deleted my notes for this chapter.  
I had to write it again based from my memories.  
Yeah, it was harsh T_T

Now, proceed and read the story! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shibusen_

"Shibusen students and staff members…"

The weird voice of Lord Death echoed across the school.

"I am going to announce two kinds of news to all of you."

Everyone politely became quiet to hear the words.

"I believe most of you probably already know that the Kishin is gone…"

Whispers were traded among everyone as they imagined what was going to be said.  
Lord Death had sounded serious…

"Now, I can imagine some of you whispering to each other but please listen."

"I shall begin…"

"One."

"We have a new teacher!" Lord Death announced happily. "You may just call him Mifune. You know, I even prodded him to make a speech but to no success. Don't worry. He'll be an effective teacher in the field of battle techniques with his thousand swords."

"And may I mention? He loves children."

Some staff members laughed at that.  
While the students began to think of how Mifune would look like or, at least, how great he will be.

"I'm sure Mifune-kun would like to meet you all. But let's move to the second news."

"Most of the staff members probably already know what I will be talking about."

Some of the teachers sighed at that.  
Some kept shaking their heads as if finding it hard to believe in something that had happened.  
Some became serious.

The students looked at them with a bit of worry.  
What was to be expected?

"Let us begin with a statement and follow it with a question."

"Ehem."

"Now, all of you know the team that entered the barrier the Kishin has made. It was the team that saved us all from great peril."

"Now, let's proceed to the question."

"There is this scythe technician, Maka Albarn. You know her, right?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Marie was lost in the depths of Shibusen again.

She had went down a path of stairs and turned left.  
Suddenly, she had realized that she was lost.

She had tried going back and read her memories but she failed.  
It was another hopeless situation.

She was forced to walk through plain corridors.  
Some times, it would be very dark corridors.

Then, as if synchronizing with the sound of her footsteps, a cry was heard.

Marie wasn't terrified but it did make her uneasy.

If only she could just break the walls and get out of the place already.  
But she wouldn't do that.

The walls seemed important.  
For some wonders, it made parts of the school symmetrical.

Then came the thought that maybe she was the only one crying. Whimpering.  
Well, she had been doing that in the past, when she felt desperate in finding a relationship.

Luckily these days, she was satisfied with her relationships with the students and staff alike.

But the continuous cries broke her stream of thought.

She didn't actually know what to do.

But she just made a brave move.  
She went for the source of the cries.

Whatever or whoever was making the cries should prepare.

Marie wouldn't leave the situation just like that.

She would be able to leave the place.  
At least, after she had delivered something memorable to the source.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Since there was still no teacher, the students took the time to chat with their friends, compare some assignments and boast some of their experiences.

But no one could beat the attention one blue-haired boy got.

"I HAVE FINALLY SURPASSED GOD! Kishin is a god right? HYAHAHAHA!"  
"Black Star," Tsubaki chided.

"Now, all of you probably want to hear my wonderful tales!" Black Star continued, apparently failing to hear his weapon's words.

"It all started when I entered the barrier the Kishin had made!"  
Black Star made some flexible and quick moves for emphasis.

"Tsubaki, Speed Star mode!" Black Star ordered.  
"Not now…" Tsubaki complained.  
"Hurry! They're waiting for the demonstration!"  
"Okay! But I'm not transforming into other modes."

Tsubaki became a short sword.  
Black Star deftly caught the blade.

"And there I was! Forced to fight the Kishin by myself! Stupid Soul getting unconscious already, I just had my time!"

"Hey, hey. You're forgetting Kid," Liz muttered from the back seats.

"That Kid is still in the infirmary so don't even mention him! While I am already up because it shows my ultimate power. HYAHAHAHA!"

"That kid…" Liz said in disagreement.

"And the Kishin couldn't even catch me!"  
Black Star suddenly seemed to bend with the surroundings and he was gone.  
"I was just that quick!"

Someone from the front seat yelled as she claimed that she saw Black Star.  
She reached out for the figure and touched it.  
However, as soon as the contact was made, the image vanished.

It was just then that everyone realized that there were numerous Black Stars in the room.

"I GIVE YOU ALL A CHALLENGE! Whoever catches me will be my apprentice!" Black Star screamed from somewhere.

The students took the challenge joyfully and started moving around.

Even Black Star's teammates found the game interesting.

Well, it would be sufficient entertainment for a while.  
At least, before Marie-sensei comes in the room.

.

Just outside the room, a chair's wheels were making tiny sounds.

The man sitting in the moving chair was adjusting the screw on his head.

He grinned maniacally as he neared his destination.

He can't wait to let the students see the insides of the violet cat he was grasping.

The chair continued to move closer to the destination.  
Then he turned to the right.

But that proved to be a mistake.  
The chair hit a major obstacle and he entered the room, spinning around until he hit someone's foot.

But that someone didn't even bother checking who had hit him.  
He just went away happily.  
Happily…

Now, that was different.  
Why weren't the students taking notice of his presence?

He stood up, rubbed his clothes with his free hand and looked around.

Well, he wasn't expecting that kind of situation.  
Everyone was indeed happy.

To think that the atmosphere a while ago was grim when Lord Death had delivered his news…

And the source of happiness was Black Star.  
The Black Stars actually.

"Can anyone explain to me what is happening?" He asked loud enough.

The students suddenly froze at the voice of a teacher.

Uh oh… They had been neglecting a presence of a teacher who had been in the room a few minutes already.

No matter how scary a teacher is, a teacher is a teacher.  
And the students had to respect him.

"No one can?" Stein patiently waited for a reply.

And so Black Star took that moment to scream from somewhere, " Stein-hakase! We're having some challenge! Wanna join us?"

"Explain," Stein said calmly.

"The one who catches me among my images will be my apprentice! HYAHAHAHA!"

For some reason, Stein grinned. "Okay, I accept the offer."

"HYAHAAAA! Even the Professor has accepted my challenge! Everyone, continue the game!"

The students yelled and stomped their feet happily.  
And the game was continued.

Stein, who had already released the violet cat named Blair, was seen taking the images of Black Star with much force.  
"HEHEHE! Why do you all vanish?"

And he didn't care whether he looked like a fool.  
He just stared at the images with very deep interest.

"JUST LET ME DISSECT YOU!"  
And he chuckled like a mad scientist.

So, basically, it was a mad morning.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Marie had found the source of the cries, guided by the cries themselves.

They were coming from the boy with the black blood, named Crona.

She realized the cries weren't meant to terrify.  
They were meant to release grief.

And to see one of her students crying so much…  
She remembered how she wanted to _hurt _the source of the cries.  
She had judged the situation in a wrong way.

She neared Crona who was on Mr. Corner – the name of the place given by Crona himself.

Marie had a good heart.  
Naturally, she wanted to help so she asked Crona what the problem was.

"I… I-it's… Ma-ma… Maka," the boy cried.

"What is wrong with her?" Marie asked carefully.

"She… do-doesn't… Remem… be-ber me…"

"That would be because…" Marie stopped.  
The boy already knew the reason of Maka's change.  
She realized she had to do another thing instead.

She had to comfort the lad.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The zombie stopped by the door as his mouth opened in shock at the scene in front of him.

A fellow teacher was tickling the body of a Shibusen student, who was tightly constrained on a table.

"Stein!' the blue man yelled. "What are you doing to Black Star?!"

Stein looked up with a big grin on his face.  
"Sid, I'm just about to dissect this fake body of Black Star."

"He is the real deal!"

"No, he isn't."  
Stein pulled out a scalpel from nowhere and playfully traced lines across Black Star's bare upper body.  
The boy was grunting and wriggling violently.

"Stein, be serious for a moment! The student is here!"

Stein looked up at Sid again, with a hint of depth in his eyes that time. "Although I really want to see the organs of this naughty body… I have no choice."

"Bring her in."

- . - . - . - . –

Everyone had finally calmed down and took their seats as if there would be a normal school day.

"Shibusen students, I am here to inform you that a _new _student will be joining you starting from today," Stein began.

Whispers of disinterest spread throughout the crowd but the wariness in their eyes gave a different meaning.

Sid entered the room with a girl, who was smiling sheepishly.  
She was wearing a normal set of clothes.  
Her hair was obviously managed well.

While her green eyes looked around the room.

"Students, this is Maka Albarm," Sid introduced her. "She is the daughter of the famous Death Scythe."

"Hello everyone! I hope to get to know all of you!"  
Maka's smile widened.

But no one greeted her back.  
That made Maka self-conscious.  
Had she said some _unfavorable _words?  
Had she already made a bag first day?

Luckily, a certain white-haired boy saved her when he said, "Maka Albarn! Remember me?"

"Soul!" Maka regained her genuine smile at the sight of a friend.

The tension around the room suddenly vanished.  
And the other students greeted Maka, following the lead of Soul Eater Evans.

"Thank you for the very warm welcome!" Maka said as the greetings ended.  
"I'm looking forward to live my school life with you."

"By the way, Papa told me that I should get a partner today."  
Maka pulled out something from her pocket.  
It was a tag showing one big word.

"Who wants to be my partner?" Maka chuckled to herself.  
"I'm a _weapon_."

.

"WHAT?!" Some of the students yelled but Soul's voice was the loudest.

"Huh?" Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"You can't be a weapon!"

"Soul, remember what Shinigami-sama said about _new students_…" Stein warned.

"Ah… But… What is happening here?!"  
That wasn't included in the news of Lord Death.

"What was that about?" Maka looked at Stein for information.

"Ah… _'The students choose their fate, either as a weapon or a meister,'_ Shinigami-sama had said that to us some time ago."

"Oh… Maybe Soul just wanted me to wield him. I heard he is a strong weapon. But too bad… I'm a weapon, too."  
Maka transformed her hands into claws for emphasis.

"That's true." Stein patted her head, satisfied that she believed his lie.  
Then he turned to the students. "Now, her knives look sharp but are there some free meisters here who would like to try connecting with her soul?"

Numerous hands were raised.

"Good."

.

Morning had passed and Maka still hasn't found a compatible partner.

She had kept it to herself but she knew her hopes were getting darker.

After a student's attempt, Stein asked for the next student to step forward.

Nobody moved forward.

"Nobody else would try?" Stein looked around. "Or has every available meister tried?"

Maka looked ready to cry at the scene.  
But Soul saved her again at the right moment.

"Let me try," he muttered.

"Soul, you are a weapon. Maka is a weapon," Stein stated calmly.

"JUST LET ME TRY!" Soul yelled.

Stein's eyebrows crossed but he didn't argue.

Soul neared Maka and touched her.  
The girl smiled and hummed playfully.  
Then she shrugged and turned into her full weapon form.  
Two fans of sickle-shaped knives.

Soul knelt to touch the weapon.  
His hands moved nearer and he made contact.

The feeling was painfully hot.  
For the others, Maka was extremely heavy or even ghostlike.  
But to him, it was unbearably hot.

"Maka, what is wrong with you?!"

"Soul, I am not doing anything wrong! It's just like what Stein-hakase says! We're both weapons!"

That made everyone wonder…  
Was Maka really meant to be a meister?  
Or a weapon?

But Soul wasn't ready to face the fact.  
"Why can't we connect? Let's try Soul Resonance!"

Maka's eyes revealed a lost look. "Wh… What is Soul Resonance?"

"Ah, nevermind!" Soul punched the floor beside Maka. Then he tried touching Maka again.

"Why do you burn me?!"  
"Soul, we're not meant to be!"

"But what about Liz and Patty?! How could they use each other when they're both weapons?"  
"I… I don't know!"

Stein looked at them as if considering something.

"Maka, remember that we're –"  
Soul stopped speaking.  
Partly because he was about to disobey Lord Death's orders.  
Partly because two people had entered the room.

"Everyone. We're sorry we're late," one of them said.  
"Marie… Why are you late again?" Stein asked.

While the other one walked inside the room nervously and he saw the others staring at him.  
"I… I do-don't know how… to han-handle tho… Those st-stares…"

"Who are you?" A voice said.

"What?!" the boy stepped back. "Whe-where did th-that… voice co-come… from?"

"Look down," the voice replied.

Crona looked down to see a pair of fans.  
"Wh-what… do-does this m-mean?"

"I'm inside this weapon," the voice stated.

"Oh, oh… Your vo-voice… s, s- s, sounds like… Maka…"

"I am indeed Maka." The speaker chuckled.

"M… Maka?! A… Are you tr- trapped in… the fans?"

"No. I'm safe, I assure you."

"Y-you s, say you're Maka… I don't be-believe y, you…"

Crona knelt beside the fans, carried them and pressed them to his ears.  
He breathed deeply.  
"Can you speak again?"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

I made Crona's gender male here. Although I know that he _is _genderless.  
And I hope you got the ending part.

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Google Chrome-ah…  
I'm actually telling you a spoiler.  
Google Chrome-ah…**


	6. Dispositions

Chapter 6: Dispositions

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Uhh…" Maka's voice echoed in her weapon form.

"Crona?!" Soul yelled in shock.

The mentioned boy dropped Maka, stood and retreated to Marie's back.  
"Wh… what di-did… I d-do… wrong?" The boy whimpered.

Maka quickly transformed back to being human.  
And she ran to Stein.

"Hakase, who is that boy?" She asked excitedly.

Stein took a moment before answering.  
He adjusted his screw and eyeglasses.  
He seemed to be thinking then said, "That boy is Crona."

"Crona? The name feels familiar," Maka said quietly.  
"M… M-Maka… You rea-really do… don't remem… be-ber me?" Crona asked, his mouth shaking.

"Crona," Maka said as she approached the boy.  
"Would you happen to be a friend of mine?"  
"Wha… Ch-child… hood friend?"  
"I've been meeting a lot lately." Maka chuckled to herself.

"Uhmm…" Crona nodded slowly, remembering Lord Death's order.  
"Okay! And to think that we could be partners now…"  
Maka offered a hand.

"Pa-pa… Partners?"  
Maka lowered her hand for the meantime and turned to her Professor, "Stein-hakase, please inform Crona about what is happening."

Stein exhaled out of habit, as if he had a cigarette that time.  
"Crona, you'll be Maka's new meister," he said simply.  
"Her… me-meister? Bu… but… how?"

"Maka is a weapon," Stein stated. "And you successfully connected with her soul when you carried her. Believe me. Nearly everyone had tried and failed."

"Bu-but… I still have Rag…narok," Crona argued.  
"Ragnarok?" Stein looked down in deep thought.  
"Uhmm…"

"So, Crona." Maka gave her attention to the boy again.  
"Would you give me a chance?"  
"I… I don't know ho-how… to deal with… this." Crona rubbed his hands nervously.

Maka offered her hand again.  
"Ah… fo-for you… Ma-Maka."  
Crona put his fingertips on the proffered hand.

.

"Can somebody explain to me what happened to Maka?!" Soul almost shouted in rage, finally being able to find some words to say.

"Soul, can't you still get over the fact that I'm a weapon like you?" Maka laughed nervously.  
"Like what the **–curse-**! You're my meister!" Soul said, unable to keep the fact any longer.  
"You and I aren't childhood friends! We're partners, a weapon and a meister!"

"Soul, if you continue this…" Stein began to threaten.  
"I don't care! Let me fight Crona while he _uses_ Maka! Let's see if he will last!"  
"Soul, I'll dissect you right here!" Stein raised a hand and bended the fingers, resembling an eagle's claw.

"Stein!" Marie slapped the hand away.  
"Ma… Marie."

"The student wants to prove something! Isn't this like Black Star's fight with Kid?"  
"How come you know that?"  
"I'm a teacher, Stein! It's my duty to know my students."

"And you, Soul!" Marie turned to him with controlled anger.  
"You are a nice guy. Do what you think is right."  
Suddenly, Marie seemed ready to cry.  
"Ma… Marie-sensei." Soul shook his head. "No, that's not it."

A short silence followed.  
"I apologize… ughh… if I'm doing things wrong. But you're right about one thing. I'm _proving _something."

Soul transformed his right hand into a scythe. He pointed his left hand to Crona.  
"You. I'll fight you not because I hate you."

"It's just you do not deserve Maka's partnership."

.

"Do you think Soul will be fine?" Liz sighed.  
"I don't think Soul and Crona would _fight,_" said Tsubaki with a bitter tone.  
"Hehehe. I wonder which side Maka will take." Patty drawled.  
"Too bad. I was sure my entertaining spirit will keep everyone in peace!" Black Star muttered.

So, would it be worth putting notice on the crowd?  
From the staff members, to the students, and even to a violet cat…  
They were all watching and listening…

The situation was, after all, grim but interesting.

- . - . - . - . –

"Soul, I don't think this is necessary! Let's settle this in a more positive way," Maka stated.  
"Don't worry. This is just a test."  
Soul ran to Crona and threw himself as a full scythe.

"Crona!" Maka yelled.  
Crona quickly dodged the attempt and muttered, "I do not hurt my friends." Though it was quite a serious tone.

"Whatever!" Before Soul hit the floor, he transformed back into a human with his right hand as a scythe, turned around and attempted a slash.

It was a successful hit and black blood spilled from Crona's shoulder.  
Luckily because of his abilities, the wound was quickly healed.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled helplessy.

"Crona!" was Soul's loud cry.

Crona became alert however. He continuously dodged Soul's swipes.  
All the while, malice was building in his eyes but he managed to control it.

"Crona, fight me already!"

Then, a black figure popped out of Crona's back.  
"YOU ARE GETTING SO ANNOYING!"  
Just in time for the figure to block a slice.

"Nobody hurts Crona! Only I do that thing!"  
"Crona, just use Maka and we'll see the truth!" Soul insisted.  
"I… I don't wanna deal… wi-with a fight," Crona cried.

Suddenly, Crona's defense grew weaker.  
Ragnarok was left to defend his poor meister.

"Ragnarok, why are you defending that weakling?!"  
"He's a part of me, ya know?!"  
"Bah! I'll give you 15 souls! Just do not intervene!" Soul shouted.

"Whaaat?! Seriously?" Ragnarok's eyes seemed ready to go out of their sockets.  
"The offer is expiring…" Soul tempted.  
"What the… You're like that Maka Albarn! Just do not kill Crona!"

And Ragnarok turned to liquid as he entered Crona's body and bloodstream.

"I'll consider that." Soul grinned as he aimed a kick.  
It hit Crona's stomach that made him unsteady.  
Thus, he quickly followed by slashing with the sharp side of his scythe.

.

"No!"  
"Crona!"  
"Stop!"  
"No!"  
"Soul!"

Even the teammates and teachers knew they wouldn't be able to stop the strike.  
They just knew that it will be painful.

But a certain someone was quick enough from the start.  
And _she _blocked the scythe with her numerous knives.

"Soul! I thought you were a nice guy! I thought you claimed to be _cool! _Were you just lying?"  
Maka put the scythe away.

"You…" Soul faltered, and then continued vehemently, "_You_ do not know what's happening!"

Soul pointed his words at his opponent a while ago.  
"Idiot! Why don't you fight me?! Are you just waiting for Maka to do it by herself?"

"Soul, shut it!" Maka clawed at Soul who blocked the attack effectively.

"Are _you_ manipulating her?!" Soul continued his onslaught of words.

"SOUL!"

"Are you just like the witch Medusa?!"

Crona's eyes widened at the mention of that cruel woman.  
And he was even compared to the witch…

"AAAAHHHH!"

Crona pulled Maka's arm.  
Maka got the point and did her job.  
But just before the full transformation, a single sphere of liquid had dropped from Maka's face.

And Crona pointed the fans at Soul in succession.  
Smaller knives and thorns were going out of the fans and were trying to pierce Soul's skin.

Soul was actually finding it hard to attack.  
Crona was quick with his hands.

"AAAAHHHHH!"  
But there were tears coming out of his angry eyes.

"Maka…" Crona said with barely controlled emotions.  
"Believe me… Just connect with me. Y-you know Soul Resonance."

And Crona stopped firing sharp shots.  
To breathe deeply and to do the process.

Soul took the chance to aim a strike at Crona's upper body.  
He wasn't aiming for the kill, just some high-level pain.

"Maka…" Crona muttered.

And their voices were united by two quiet words.  
"Soul Resonance."

.

It was a sweet and tickling feeling.

But he knew power was moving around his body.

He saw Soul with his deadly scythe going down unto him.

And he blocked it by his arm.  
The black blood wasn't the one that protected him.  
It was Maka.

There were now large knives on Crona's arms, looking like fins attached to the skin.

And then he _called out _knives from his body.  
It was like Ragnarok coming out but this time, it was just sharp knives.

It looked like a mass of crows behind Crona's slim figure.

"Soul… I'll just stop you then."  
Crona grinned as if insanity overcame him.

Then the knives moved quickly to Soul.  
And Crona followed behind the attack.

Soul blocked the numerous knives but Crona was on a different speed.

On the back…  
Crona's knees were bended and he was getting ready to turn around and give an upward strike.

On the back…  
Soul turned around.  
But Crona had already adjusted to the situation.  
The arm with the knives came closer to Soul's neck.

Soul knew he was lost.

The knives seemed to shine in Soul's eyes.  
He closed his eyes in instinct.

Then something heavy pushed Soul's body.  
"Soul, you are the _idiot!"_

It was Maka, who had turned into a human at a very fast rate.  
Nobody actually saw it happen but now, she was embracing the white-haired weapon.

Soul stood, mouth open with shock.  
His scythes vanished by their own as if sensing there was no more fight.

Crona was left standing with a hand raised.  
And he just fell to the ground by his shoulder.  
Crying.  
And his head reached for his knees in that position, like a baby.

"SOUL! What is wrong with you?" Maka continuously cried. "This isn't like you!"

"Maka…" Soul said sadly. "Th… This isn't like you, too."

His face darkened at his realizations at the moment.  
He was hopelessly lost.

Crona had actually connected with Maka.  
And it was a wonderful bond.

Soul got out of the embrace and pocketed his hands.  
Then he walked away from the people slowly and quietly.

"Soul?"

The sound of his feet were suddenly the only important thing.  
He…  
Couldn't accept the situation.

Soul hit his head on the wall.  
He realized he hadn't been looking ahead.

_Embarrassing._

He moved a little to the left and went outside the room.

There.

It was embarrassing indeed…

And it was painful…

All throughout the battle, it wasn't Maka's loss.  
She didn't know her life with him.

It was all his loss.  
And Soul couldn't help but imagine a grim and lonely life…

- . - . - . - . –

Stein stayed in a corner of the room to observe.

He listened to the different words uttered.

He watched the battle of his students.

He made some mental notes.

But right at the moment, he was thinking of one certain thing.

It was the soul resonance.

When the souls connected, Stein saw the immense growth of the bond.  
It had filled the entire room.  
Crona's soul wavelength wonderfully mixed with the color of Maka's soul.

But…  
He saw the one soul that was left out.  
Ragnarok's soul.  
It looked like he was convulsing inside Crona's body but still fighting something like a force.

That was interesting…  
Was it some kind of inner conflict?

Then something else happened.  
Ragnarok's soul managed to cover the entire body of Crona.  
Things kept getting interesting for the Professor.

Remembering Soul's words, was it possible that it's connected with the bond of Liz and Patty?  
Although they are twins, could there be a chance for two very different weapons?

Soul couldn't touch Maka in her weapon form.  
About Ragnarok…

The Demon Weapon could fight and even managed to connect with Crona's soul wavelength.  
That meant Ragnarok was also connected with maka, even if it was a small bond.

A weapon acting along a weapon.

Stein's mind was moving over many thoughts.  
It was like solving a mathematical problem and using words to state the best answer.

Well then, he would have to research about relative matters.  
He couldn't wait to discover something.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere_

The Kishin had been defeated and the two of them had felt the vanishing soul wavelength.

That made the two happy for a personal reason, but one of them was not fully satisfied.

He didn't like how everyone else was affected.  
But she just ignored her partner.

Partners… Were they really like that?  
True, they had worked together for a common goal, without getting blinded by other people's wishes and temptations.

Now these days, they would be found together most of the time.  
There wasn't anything special but they found 'entertainment' from each other.  
At least, no one was boring the other.

.

Currently, the two of them were walking up and down through piles of debris and rubble.

She had insisted that they check their destination.  
For what, he didn't know.  
But he knew she was trying to find something.

He had tried asking for information but she just gave what she called a _hint._

The hint was, a mad scientist was concerned.  
Now, he didn't know any mad person or even a scientist.  
Well, he had been gone – or people call it inactive, for a long time already.

He wanted to do something worthwhile and he saw a purpose in his eyes.  
That would be a great help for his clumsy ways.

Then he realized that the place was familiar.  
Even though the place was destructed, there was no mistake.  
He had been in the place.

He could imagine the dark webbed corridors that they would have been crossing, if they were still standing.  
He could still imagine a very large room with many people cheering for a single power.

Now, where was she pulling him into?  
If they had turned to the left, he would have understood why.  
It would have led them to a laboratory.

Imagining the standing building once more, he found out that she was leading him deeper into the base.  
But there were only two possible destinations left.

One was where a throne was located.  
The other one was a very large bedroom.

It was hard to keep imagining the past state of the building.  
If only the destruction itself would give a hint of their actual path…  
He wouldn't have been having tense breaths.

He realized how his mind had become dull over the years.  
But apparently, his partner had been ready with her currently alert and bright mind.

They knew they have differences in their powers, skills and abilities.

But they weren't actually ordering each other around.  
No one even tried.  
It was their own interest that gave them a certain willingness to continue.

That meant they were still free, without bounding ties.  
Well, only one of them was actually free in one side.  
Free…

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

*Did I define/ portray Soul and Crona's fight well?  
*Do you already know the two mysterious characters and the place that they were in?  
*Now, I am going deeper into the story plot. Expect a few changes in my writing style. ; )

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Preview for next chapter…  
Free fans! XD**


	7. Reaching Out

Chapter 7: Reaching Out

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

READ!  
Read everything and die!  
No…  
Despair!  
No…  
Destroy!  
No…

Read Everything And Delight yourselves.  
READ yourselves.  
Yep, makes sense.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

After the fight between her students, Marie continued her class in an awkward way.

Crona and Maka seated themselves and tried not to think of the recent problem.

Stein, seeing no more reason to stay, found an excuse and went to the library.

Liz put her head in her hand and shook it in disbelief.

Patty kept asking her sister some irrelative questions.

Tsubaki wondered about many things, mostly with _how _and _why._

Black Star put his arms behind his head and sat comfortably, one of the times that he was thoughtful.

The other students couldn't help but whisper to their seatmates.

Soul was gone and hadn't returned to the classroom.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Kid's Room_

"Hey, Kid."  
Soul closed the door.

"Hmm? Why are you skipping class?"  
"Not in the mood."  
"Would it be safe for me to ask what happened?"

Soul breathed deeply.  
"No."

Kid thought of his next words.  
"So, why are you here?"

"Just a moment. I'll ask you some questions."  
"Fire away." Kid smiled.

"When did you became a partner of Liz and Patty?"  
"Liz and Patty? Why are you interested?"  
"Just answer the question," Soul snapped.

Kid looked at Soul with his eyebrows raised at the same little height.  
"It's been long. Since the rumors of the _brute sisters, _perhaps."

"How did you became partners?"  
"Liz was threatening me that time but I talked to her. Shibusen stuff."

"There's no way they would just go to a person with an obsession for symmetry."  
"Well, they _knew _they are symmetrical in weapon forms and that I'm symmetrical myself. It creates a perfect team."

Soul frowned.  
"I've got another question, then."  
Kid raised his two hands with a clear meaning. "Go on."

"Did Liz and Patty ever have a problem connecting with each other?"  
"I … don't understand your question?" Kid asked honestly.  
"Did they ever find it hard to connect to one another?"

"Why would they?"  
"They're both weapons."

"_Why _would there be a problem? So what if they're both weapons?"  
"So… what?" Soul licked his lips. "Does that mean a weapon can actually connect with a weapon?"

Kid nodded. "I believe so. I wouldn't be surprised if Tsubaki would be able to hold either Liz or Patty."

"Why can't I connect with Maka?"  
"Maka? She's your _meister_. You should be able to connect with her."

"She… she is now a weapon, Kid."  
"That…" _is not possible._ "sounds like a joke."

"Kid, I… I saw her connect with _her_ new meister."  
Soul clenched his hands.  
"It's Crona."

"How?"

"That's my question, too! How Maka became a weapon. How Crona managed to connect to her!"

"If she's a weapon…" Kid looked down as if in apology. "I believe that Crona was the best meister available."

"What?"

"Crona… is definitely close with Maka."  
Kid looked up again. "Maka was the one who reached his soul amidst the madness."

"That is not reasonable!"  
"It shows enough proof," Kid said calmly but a little bitterly. "But… I also don't know _how _she became a weapon unless…"

Soul clearly hadn't missed the last word. He quickly asked, "Unless what?"

"It's a story made up by my father. Of course, I was once a small child and stories would certainly thrill me."  
"Ah. Go to the point."

"In short, Father told me something that is… quite relevant with our situation. Let me tell you the story."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Story_

There was this teenager named Hirro Utatane.  
He had short blonde hair.  
He had shining gray eyes.  
He was tall and fit for his age.

It was his first day.  
He was a new student at that time in Shibusen.  
He was a meister trying to find his weapon. His partner.

That time, there were just a few students.  
The reason was The Immortals was around.  
The Immortals was a clan name of the witches that was much known at that time.  
It was a source of fear for the weak and unease even for the higher powers.

The meisters and weapons at that time were like soldiers in current days.  
They fought the opponents and that was life.  
There was no particular time for rest.

Thus, some people became cowardly and left their fates to the ones with powers, never realizing that they themselves could have showed some amazing skills.

Hirro went inside his classroom and waited for the instructions.  
That time, the teachers were the ones to choose the partners.  
Nobody complained.

Hirro got a partner.  
The details that the story gave were that she was named Luka Momone.  
She was a girl even younger than him.  
She had long violet hair and eyes and a well-defined body.

Luka's weapon form was fitting on his arms.  
For she would cover his arms and make them cannons.  
_~Oh, my father said it was symmetry._

Since they were new partners, they were trained rigorously.  
Their bond was tested and strengthened.  
The two of them grew close.

.

And then that time came.  
When they had taken 99 evil souls and all there was left for Luka to be a Death Scythe was a witch soul.

It was easy to find witches at that time.  
But it was hard to find an easy prey.

And they found themselves fighting a witch who changes forms, turning into various animals.  
She went by the name of Haku.

So, they quickly fought with the highest extent of their powers.  
Soul Resonance.  
With even the weapon's unique skills…  
Flak Cannon.  
Sharpnel Assault.

While the witch shifted shapes in a very effective way.  
She would be an ant to avoid attacks.  
She would be a porcupine to sting.  
She would be a cheetah to be quick.  
She would be a chameleon to hide.

Then there was the mosquito…  
It was already the last part of the battle.  
Haku's powers were nearly diminished to nothing, with no more allies. She had just managed to have a poisonous "sucker."  
Except it was for a reversed effect. Not to take, but to give.

Naturally, Hirro and Luka found it hard to detect the witch.  
But they really didn't have to.  
The witch made herself found when she laid herself on Luka.

Luka was quick to react.  
She slapped the mosquito against her shoulder.

Instantly, they knew the witch was dead.  
Instantly, Luka's body convulsed. Right after she fell to the hard ground.

Instantly, Hirro knew the witch had laid a poison.  
The meister moved his hands inside the bag that he had carried.

He threw some towels, water, food and a first-aid kit out.

Hirro gave his weapon a high quality and trusted medicine.  
It was in their history, the medicine's wonderful past.  
It was proven that it could cure any kind of poison.  
Hirro made Luka swallow it.

But the poison in her body remained.  
There was nothing wrong with the medicine.  
The problem was what the witch had done.

It was all in the witch's name, Hirro realized.

The Immortals clan wasn't referring to the eternal lives of its witches.  
It was referring to the effects…

And with the situation, Hirro knew the poison would last forever in Luka.  
Until she dies.

They were falsely informed about the clan.  
They had managed to defeat the witch.  
But they would never win against the effects that she had given.

All because of misinterpretation…

His meister would die.

.

"Hirro…" She said, putting a lot of emotions behind her voice.

"Luka, I… don't know what to do." Frustration and hopelessness filled his voice.

"Hirro…" She forced herself to put a hand on his kneeling figure.  
"We defeated the witch…" She smiled.

"_The witch defeated you." _He bit his lip at the thought.

"Hirro, let's celebrate… We were… the first team to… defeat a witch like her…"

"Why… would I celebrate? She wasn't really immortal, too!" He said bitterly.

"Because… this day, I could have turned… into a powerful Death Scythe… It's been my dream since…" She breathed deeply as her body twitched suddenly again. "Since our first meeting."

"It's…"

"It's all positive, Hirro."

And he noticed his weapon's state.  
_Vanishing…_

It was like she was being burned starting from her feet, without any visible fire.  
Her figure was vanishing.

"Luka…" He gripped her hands tightly.

Her legs were vanishing…

"Eat the witch's soul!"

Her waist was vanishing…

"Be a Death Scythe in front of my eyes…"

Her hands were vanishing.  
His hands dropped to the ground.

"The… the power might help you…"

Her chest was vanishing…

"For… forgive me I wasn't able to save you!"

Her neck was vanishing…

"And all I got is a witch's soul…"

Her mouth was vanishing…

"I'd rather be with your soul…"

Her nose was vanishing…

"Luka Momone… My weapon…"

Her eyes were vanishing…  
Along with a single tear.

"May the stars watch over you…"

Her head was vanishing…

He pushed his face to his open palms.

She had vanished…

He cried just softly, not wanting to lose to depression.

His weapon was gone…  
And what was left was a witch's soul.

He managed to stop crying.  
And to stop shaking.  
Just at the thought of his weapon.

.

He stood up from his kneeling position.  
And silently made a mental prayer.

Then he neared the sinister soul of the witch.  
It was glowing.

It should have been for his weapon.  
It would have tasted good for her.

Now, he remembered the times that she would eat evil souls.  
Every time, it would look like she was just eating a snack.  
She ate the souls.

So, a soul had a taste…  
Was the taste affected by the attitude or state of the owner?

But what should he do to the soul?  
It was the fruit of his and his partner's hard work.  
it was the fruit of her death.

He hoped it had a bitter taste.  
The owner of that soul was evil and wicked.  
She doesn't deserve a sweet soul.

But his weapon deserved the soul, right?  
_She _deserved a good life.

_He_ had a good life with her.  
But why didn't she get a good life? As a Death Scythe?

It was just one step left.  
Unbelievable…

Just one hand to reach out for the soul.  
But he wouldn't blame his weapon.  
He would blame himself.

The truth was he like his weapon.  
He knew it came naturally.  
They were bonded after all.

Maybe, _liked _ wasn't the word.  
Idolized.  
Admired.  
Adored.  
Loved.

Which was the right word?

But even with any of the words, he knew her life was incomplete.

He still had the chance to complete his life but for his partner to lose the chance…

It wasn't right.  
Their lives should be connected.  
That was partners were for.

But he wasn't going to forget his life with his weapon.

Then came the realization that…  
They were _still _connected.

Somehow…

He held the witch's soul in front of him.  
It was warm in the feeling…

Then he moved it near to his face.  
There was not much to observe.

But deeper than what was obvious, the soul had a purpose.

Its purpose was to be eaten…  
Its fate was to be eaten…  
By Hirro Utatane, even though he was a…  
Meister.

For he believed that by taking the soul, his weapon would be a Death Scythe.  
Somewhere…  
Somehow…

Because they were connected.

The soul had a sweet lingering feeling in the stomach.

He thought this might be some response from his weapon.  
Yes, he believed in spirits and the afterlife.

But he didn't expect what happened next.  
His right hand was transforming into something.

Something shaped like a…  
Cannon.

It _was _a cannon that looked so familiar, he wanted to cry once more.  
Now, that was an obvious response from somewhere.

And there was something more.  
Letters were appearing on the edge as if it was just being written.

D

E

A

T

H

S

C

Y

T

H

E

L.

M.

H.

U.

The weapon on his arm was a Death Scythe's…  
He'd have to see its skills some time.

After all, he was right about one thing.  
He would always be connected with his weapon.  
They were still training together.

The truth was Hirro Utatane had become one with Luka Momone.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Kid's Room_

"I did not get the story," Soul said in a very bored tone, followed by a yawn.

"What?" That totally wasn't what Kid expected Soul would say.

"That's it?"

"It was a story for _children_. I apologize if I disappointed you. After all, I'm not that great at storytelling. I know that."

"I didn't know Shinigami-sama is _good_ at making stories," Soul said honestly.

"That's Father." Kid smiled. "But why don't you at least show a little appreciation for my effort, Soul?"

Soul narrowed his eyes and teased, "You're now sounding a little like Black Star."

"Hmmph."

"But going back… How was your story connected with Maka?"

Kid raised a finger from each of his hand. "I thought you would know already. A meister turning into a weapon."

"But Maka didn't experience anything your story had given…"

"I have another meaning for that. The change was influenced by the weapon."

"So… by… me?"

"Yes. You two have a strong bond, after all."

"So, there wasn't really anything or a rule that objects a weapon and another weapon's bond?"

"Let me tell you another story," Kid offered.

A sweat fell down on the side of Soul's head. "No, no. But I'd like to hear the significant things."

"Father saw through much of Death City's history. There were even relationships between two weapons. Those _are _bonds, right?"

"I am not objecting or what but…"

"Soul, understand this. If a meister could like another meister, why wouldn't be the weapon be able to do the same?"

"It's not like a meister could use a fellow meister…"

"We're just talking about bonds. Connections. That's different."

Soul paused thoughtfully.  
Now, that was quite reasonable, after all.  
Soul found no holes.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"When we all believed she is my meister, she was actually a weapon connected with a weapon like me…"

"That means I…" Soul's lips made a little smile. "I have a chance."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

How was my first try for an out-of-this-world original character's story?  
Was my storytelling good? XD

Anyway, please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

** - ****Da Newbie  
****Very nonsense joke for you guys (Also my self-made cookie)…  
**_When you're showing someone something, you heavily pronounce:  
Luka Hirro.  
Look here._


	8. Core of Problems

Chapter 8: Core of Problems

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Read this reader's read and get rid of its riddance.  
(If that made sense…)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere_

"It's so cold…" He said.  
"Why would you be cold?" She asked. "You _control _the cold."  
"There is such a thing called _cold air._"

"Well, maybe you should wear a thicker set of clothes. Even the Demon God disagreed with your outfit."

"He was never good at fashion," he pointed out, disgusted. "Wearing his skin and resembling a mummy?"

"Then don't complain. We're here already."  
He looked around the destruction. There was not much to observe but rocks, broken walls and…

A ruined long rectangular thing that was obviously a bed.  
"What are we going to do on the bed?" he asked, somehow getting worried.  
"We'll find what we were searching for." She smiled.

"Ugghh… he place would be obvious to… certain people."  
"No. No one would look even for scraps on this place."

"Scraps?" He asked with a puzzled frown.  
"Yes. But what we're searching for is not the bed itself and it isn't scrap. What were you thinking?"

"I…"He raised an eyebrow in spite of himself. "Hmm… Yeah, I wonder…"  
She sighed. "Years have made your mind illogical."  
"Well, you still haven't told me why we are doing this…"

"After you had hurt my friend, I had to test you. To see if I could really trust you."  
"Th- that was a long time ago! And it was not my fault. Although it was my fault why we're here now, I think."

"Partly." She showed a mischievous smile.  
_'Just what is she on about?'_ he wondered.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere Else_

"It's so cold…" he said.  
"Why would you be cold?" she asked carefully.  
"I… I don't know if I could handle this situation, Maka…"

"Crona, we're just in an apartment," Maka said simply.  
She shifted in her comfortable seat on the sofa, looking at Crona in the opposite side.

"Bu… But… The two of u- us?"  
"Baka."

Maka grabbed a book and chopped Crona's head weakly.  
"You have Ragnarok, right?"

"Ragnarok is not a good companion," he muttered.  
"OY!" Ragnarok appeared out of his back. "I HEARD THAT!"

"But that's the truth. Ow! Oh-ouch!" The last part was exclaimed for Ragnarok started punching his meister.

Maka chuckled at the sight but stopped Ragnarok.  
"That is enough."

"Wait, I'm still training!" Ragnarok said between punches, which made Crona continuously cry.

"Ragnarok…"  
"Would you shut the hell up?"

"WOULD _YOU _SHUT UP?!"  
Maka's eyes widened as she grabbed her book again and hit the other weapon hard.

It looked like Ragnarok's head was bended badly.  
He just froze in shock, with his tongue outside his mouth.

"Ma… Maka…" Crona retreated to the farthest side of his couch and hugged his knees.

"Ehehehe." Maka instantly turned playful again. "He deserved it. At least, no one hurts my meister too much."

"Maka…" There was a faint addition of color on Crona's face.

"You might as well get used to my company. We'll be living together from now on."  
Crona looked up. "From… now on?"  
"We'll be partners forever, right?"

"For…ever?" An image suddenly popped in Crona's mind.  
A figure who was grinning like a hungry maniac.  
A figure that had white hair.

"What about… him?" he muttered in a very low voice.

"What was that?" Maka put a hand behind her ear. "I didn't hear that one."  
Ragnarok finally spoke.  
And that was a jeer to Maka, "You better clean your ears, lady!"

"Ma… Maka." Crona looked down again and his eyes seemed to be burying themselves deeper to his face.

"EHH! AT LEAST, RECOGNIZE ME!" Ragnarok yelled at Maka who was looking at Crona with a little worry.

Crona realized that he had a problem with his partnership with the green-eyed girl in front of him.  
"Maka…"

"Hmm?"  
"How would you… react if I… leave you?"

Maka turned thoughtful.  
"What's with the depressing question?"  
"What if… our minds were just being toyed at… by our minds?"

"He's hating you!" And Ragnarok stuck his tongue out to insult Maka.

Maka raised her eyebrows. "Crona, I don't get you…"  
"What if…"  
"What is this? You're ignoring me?!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Crona?" Maka said in a low tone.  
"What if…" Crona looked up with a small and an obviously troubled smile. "I wanna… sleep already?"

"Crona, why don't you tell me what bothers you?"  
"Ahh… Fa- family business, Maka."

"I'm… disappointed."  
"Nyeh! As if somebody would care!" Ragnarok shouted.  
"I… I'm sorry." Crona looked away. "I'm just like this. Having grown up with… Me… Medusa-sama."

"Medusa? Soul said… She's your… mother right?" Maka asked with caution.  
"Not just his mother! She's his master!"

That was probably the first statement of Ragnarok that made sense in the situation.  
Crona just nodded. "Oh…"

"But, eh, you said, you wanted to sleep?" Maka suggested awkwardly.  
"Maka…" Crona clenched his hands. "I'm glad you are with me tonight."

"I… Your welcome." She gave a genuine smile with a deep meaning.

"We'll go to… Shibusen together tomorrow, Maka…"  
"Sure, Crona."  
And Maka decided that she would take her time with her meister.

But there was that feeling in the back of her mind…  
Like there were many things to know.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Kid's Room_

"Now, the story."  
"We already –"  
"No, you still haven't," Kid insisted, stopping Liz's argument.

"You fell unconscious, Kid!" Patty said aloud.  
"Good. Continue the story." Kid shifted on his bed.

"The four of us stared at your _lifeless_ body," Liz muttered after a sigh. "Then you just had some energy, blahblahblah."

"Where did my energy come from?"  
"I don't know. You and Shinigami-sama are different people after all," Liz pointed out.

"Then Onee-chan and I noticed the stripes on your head," Patty chattered.  
Kid sweated at the mention.

"It was getting symmetric, Kid," Liz said. "The three white lines on your head were becoming somewhat like halos."  
Patty stared at Kid's eyes.  
"Symmetry!" Patty raised a fist. "Symmetry freak!" Patty widened her eyes. "Ehehehe!"

Kid's sweat came at a faster rate.  
"You know. The Kishin muttered something about the Sanzu River."  
Liz looked up in thought.

"Sanzu River?" Kid asked.  
"Yeah. Like, '_I remember now. You're Shinigami's son.' _Blahblahblah. That river was mentioned." Liz shrugged.

"It's a special river, you know. They say that you need to pass through it when you die."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't asking for information."  
"…It creates a perfect human."

Liz rolled his eyes. "Bah. But basically that's it. Your soul seemed to be getting larger because of your stripes or something. Patty and I did our part."

"Sanzu River…" Kid clapped his hands together and put them under his chin thoughtfully.

"Then there was no noise! Resonance rate was 2000 percent or something. The power tickled me!" Patty said things on and on.

And Kid raised his hands to hold his head.  
"I'm thinking…"

"By the way," Liz said, her change in tone was obvious that Kid looked at her.  
"Have you seen Soul?"

"Soul? He went here a while ago. He really skipped classes, then…"  
"Hmm? What did he do here?"  
"… Asked me a few questions. Why is he like that?"

"It's about Maka…" Liz started.  
"Being a weapon? But I think there's more to it."

"Ah, yeah… You knew…" Liz said slowly.  
"So, what exactly happened?"  
"Soul still hasn't told you?"  
The look in her meister's eyes showed an answer.

"Not another narration!" Liz complained. "I hate long stories."

Kid just kept looking at her with his golden eyes.  
Liz wasn't sure what to say.  
"Ehh…"

Patty tugged her sister's shirt.  
"Onee-chan, why don't we just tell him?"  
"Patty, you too… It's kinda dull you know."  
"Ehehehe. Good luck, Onee-chan!"

Liz sighed.

.

"Well you know… Maka lost a part of her memories."

"So, we let ourselves be known by Maka. We became close friends once more. And she even slept with Soul one night."

"Then came the school day. It was… filled with expectations. There was even a new teacher."

"But Black Star had to set up a mess. And Stein-hakase didn't give help."

"Then Maka came as a _new student._ We greeted her all right. Then she introduced herself."

"She pulled out a tag with the word, _Weapon._ And she even showed her fingers as weapons. Small but sharp claws…"

"Everyone was in shock, I guess. Nobody spoke for a while. Stein-hakase took that chance to ask for the free meisters."

"Many people tested matching with Maka's wavelength. And time passed morning."

"No one has still succeeded. And when no one stepped after the last meister…"

"Soul offered himself. A weapon trying to connect to a weapon…"

"And he failed to make a connection. They argued, Maka being helpless and lost."

"Then Crona came. Well, he was always the awkward and shy guy."

"He saw the full weapon form of Maka, which was actually two fans of sickle-shaped knives. Can you imagine it?"

"He heard Maka's voice and asked questions. He didn't believe Maka's claims that she was speaking from the weapons so he went closer…"

"…knelt and carried Maka to his ears."

"Basically, that's it. Stein's look showed enough agreement. They became partners."

"But Soul became angry. S… she's his meister after all."

"The two of them… fought. Soul kept forcing the statement that they wouldn't be able to connect."

"He even had to mention the witch Medusa's name as a comparison to Crona."

"It was that. Ragnarok even left his meister to fight alone when Soul tempted him with some souls."

"One strike nearly hit Crona. Luckily, Maka _defended_ him. But the look on Soul's face… I didn't miss it. It's so _uncool_, I can say."

"Then Crona pulled Maka and used her as a weapon. I… don't know why he and Maka agreed."

"And they even had Soul Resonance. It was powerful. I felt the power…"  
"After that, Soul was obviously losing quickly."

"Then when the claws were about to hit Soul's face, Maka embraced him."

"Called him an idiot."  
"Telling him how he is different."  
"Why he is different…"

"Soul seemed to be crushed. Never was there any tear on his eyes but it's… just obvious in him. He walked out."

"To see you, Kid."

"I see." Kid sighed. "That's a lot of… _events._ Too much stories. But you have to improve, Liz."

"Huh?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Raise the other eyebrow, too. It's better that way!" Kid yelled.

Liz stayed with one eyebrow raised playfully.  
"What do you mean by your words a while ago?"

"Tch. You have to make gestures along the story. It was not interesting just looking at you and at patty giggling for some reason."

"It was Patty's fault," Liz argued. "She didn't even help me."

"It's okay, I guess."

"Hehehe." Unmistakably, it was Patty's laugh.

"By the way, I'll be back tomorrow as a Shibusen student."

"Your wound is fine?" Liz asked automatically.

"I'm glad I'm Father's son." Kid smiled. "It's fine enough."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere_

"Is that what I think it is?" he said, quite awed.

"It is what we were searching for," she replied.

"But how did you know… that it's still… here and fixed, even _a little?_"

"I… didn't." She laughed softly.

"Tch. So, there was a chance that this would have been just a stroll?"

"Stop complaining. Now, we're getting near to success!" she yelled excitedly and walked to the figure behind the large bed.

He scratched his arms. "And I even had to feel this cold air. Come to think of it, why is it cold here?"

She looked at him with an uncertain emotion deep inside.

She… never looked that way before.  
What was that… about?

Then she grinned playfully.  
"Let's get the thing."

"A…" he walked alongside her. "Are you sure it could still work?"

She nodded.

"I… I mean it is… small. What can it do? It's just a part."

And they stood there to see the tiny object.  
It was more like Brew in their sight.  
But something was shining inside.

"Fool…" She muttered.  
"Even though it is just a part…" She held the object.  
"The core will always be important."

"Core, huh? What would that be able to do?"

"This could provide me some skills."

"I… you… wasn't that _part_ used to spread _madness?_ It was from a machine, right?"

"You know… I was never hungry for power. And I am still not. I am doing this so that my pets wouldn't be hurt again."

"Pets, huh?"

"I like frogs, you know. And the Morality Manipulation Machine would be a good help for maintenance."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shibusen Library_

There was someone in that place reading a page of a huge book.

His finger was pointing to the words as it moved.

He was intently focused on the information that his eyes was giving to his brain.

"_A sound soul resides in a sound body and a sound mind."_

"_A weapon and a meister's bond grows to a high extent by the use of Soul Resonance."_

"_A team becomes synchronized even with its members' power differences with Chain Resonance, or simply called Team Resonance."_

"_If one has a high-level _Soul Perception ability,_ he or she could see the soul itself of a subject and match his or her own wavelength to neutralize or connect."_

"_One's soul is affected by the attitude of the owner."_

"_A meister or a technician could connect to numerous weapons, no matter how carious they are."_

"_A weapon could connect to numerous meisters, no matter how different in attitude a technician could be."_

"_Black Blood affects the soul wavelengths of a meister and a weapon."_

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of subject.  
But he continued.

"_Black Blood is associated with power and insanity. It makes one lose his or her sense."_

"_That is why research in Black Blood is strictly prohibited. __**If you're reading this, Shinigami is already aware of you."**_

Then he felt something like electricity on his finger.  
Was it really a detector?  
He didn't know Death City had such _security._  
For what?

"_**Continue reading if you are not looking for trouble… and are just a good curious someone."**_

"_There are different types of souls. For the evil beings. For the witches. For the meisters and weapons. For the Death Scythes. For normal people."_

"_A meister never betrays his or her partner no matter what. They are bonded. If separated somehow, effects would show.  
Examples:_

_Anxiety  
Depression  
Uneasiness  
Loss of Power/ Skills  
Multiple Personality Disorder  
Memory Loss  
Nightmares  
Insomnia  
Death_

He closed the book at that.  
Some times, the book wasn't showing things in chronological order.  
So, he sighed.

He was tired just because of reading.  
And because of an incessant itch inside his body.

He kept wondering what it was.  
But couldn't grasp it.

Until his face dropped to the desk in front of him in a painful and quick way.  
It was sudden.

His body was twitching badly.

Why?  
He thought there was no problem in him anymore.

Why? It was so sudden. It was quite awkward.  
The last time he felt that feeling was…

When the Demon God Asura was resurrected.

It was madness.

And Franken Stein grinned like a maniac as his body shook wildly on the library chair.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

The reason why I let Liz do some narration was to show the others' POV about the happening events.  
I hope it didn't feel so repetitive.

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****A pair of words… Da + Newbie. A pairing! :3**


	9. Toying With Fate

Chapter 9: Toying With Fate

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Raed this sorty, also clelad ficfanoitn.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shinigami's Room_

"We all felt it, Spirit-kun," Shinigami drawled with his weird voice.

"Hmm… Who could deliver that kind of power… _to places?"_

"Everyone can." Shinigami looked intently at Spirit. "Believe me when I say so."

"What do you mean? Only the ev-"

"People do not know this… No, a _few people _know this, Spirit-kun."

Shinigami put a hand on his face as if to remove sweat.

"We all know I am getting old…" Shinigami continued slowly. "I'm not sure if I remember it correctly."

Spirit remained quiet.  
He would wait for the words no matter how long it was before they come.

"Spirit-kun, do you believe that there is something that could fight insanity?"

"No," Spirit replied simply.  
"But we were talking about the one who _spread_ it once more. Another Kishin?"

"Unlikely. I think we're missing something. I don't know about the Kishin. But let me _remind _you…" Shinigami clapped his hands in a grim way. "Insanity is always inside us."

Shinigami paused.  
"I'm worried again about Stein-kun's condition."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shibusen/ DWMA_

Maka and Crona were the first ones to enter the classroom.

It was quiet, as in _very quiet._  
They seated themselves comfortably.

Maka pulled out a book from her bag and began reading.  
Crona just looked around with his mouth tightly closed as if scared that a monster might appear somewhere suddenly.

Maka kept flipping pages on her book.  
Then, other people would enter the classroom and give them friendly looks as they seated themselves.

Then Maka looked up as she heard a familiar voice coming from the corridor.

"I HAVE COME EARLY! ONE OF THE SIGNS THAT I WILL BE A GREAT GOD!"  
"Black Star, you have to keep quiet."  
"Tsubaki, never mind that! They might be in the edges of their seats already!"

And that was when he stepped in the classroom.  
He noticed the few number of students.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He pointed a finger to his classmates.  
"One, two, three… Seven?! I didn't know a large number of people would still be asleep this time."

Black Star jumped to the middle of the classroom and put his arms on his waist.  
"PERHAPS THEY'RE STILL DREAMING ABOUT ME! HYAHAHAHA!"

"I'm guessing who the noisy one is…" Another voice was heard from the corridor.  
And the owner entered the classroom, hands in his pockets.

Black Star turned to the newcomer. "Soul! Ya done dreaming about me?!"

"I do not dream, for your information," Soul muttered and he found his seat next to Maka.  
He looked at Maka cautiously and just shrugged.

"Soul…" Maka gave her attention to the weapon.  
"Hello, Maka."

Their awkward conversation continued amid the noise Black Star was making when someone else would enter the classroom.

"A… bout yesterday…"  
"Maka." Soul playfully chopped her head. "It's fine already."

"So… can you and… Crona shake hands?" Maka asked.  
"I'll pass," Soul said in a low tone.

But Maka was still somehow relieved.  
"Come to think of it… How many souls have you collected already? You want to be a Death Scythe, right?"  
"I still need a lot more. And it will be harder for me these days…"

"Why is that?"  
"I don't have a meister, you know?"  
"What do you me-"

An explosion was heard from the middle platform.  
They quickly turned around to see thick smoke.

"What has happened?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"Who dares lay a finger on the one who'll surpass God?!" Black Star's voice was heard through the smoke.  
"As long as I'm concerned, I'd rather lay two fingers at least. One from each hand," a new voice said.

"Who is that?" Maka asked Soul.  
"You'll see for yourself. But you know… It's too early for a fight." Soul shrugged.

And then they could see the smoke thinning.

"You! Do you really want to be hurt?"  
"No. I was just trying to keep the peaceful silence," the calm voice continued.

"It sounds familiar…" Maka said from her seat.

"Tsubaki, shadow star form zero!"  
"Black Star, do you really want to make a mess?"  
"Tsubaki, I need to show him I'm greater than God!"

"Fool!" A sound associated with guns was heard from the other side. "You're just a lowlife."  
"I really don't know where this will go…" a woman muttered.  
And a laugh followed from someone else.

Then the creak of a screw was heard in the middle of the smoke.  
The others glimpsed a pair of eyeglasses and a cigarette.  
"Is there a fire here?"

And then the smoke was gone.  
Everyone else saw Black Star, Death the Kid and Franken Stein.

"Ooohh…" Maka muttered childishly.  
Soul looked at Maka and moved his mouth in disgust.

Maka was obviously thinking dreamily about something.  
His meister wasn't that kind of girl just a few days ago.

"The fire is out already, I guess…" Stein breathed out smoke.  
"Hakase." Black Star was now gripping a small sword. "Smoking is not allowed inside the school"  
"I wasn't the one who made the big smoke."  
"You got it right." Black Star grinned. "It's Kid's fault!"

And Kid was currently standing in some sort of a fighting stance.  
"All I want is some silence. You just don't get it," Kid said.  
"All you want is some attention!" Black Star screamed.

Stein stood in the middle, oblivious and just staring ahead.  
Black Star screamed once more as he jumped to Kid.  
Kid adjusted himself for the strike.

"OY! YOU'RE MORE TILTED TO THE LEFT!"  
Kid immediately looked at his left. "Oh, he's right."  
Kid muttered some more things, "I shall move 8 degrees to the right… Wait, it's ruining my stance! But the balance…"  
Kid's hands moved up to scratch his head.

"HYAHAAA! I got you now!" Black Star passed Stein.  
"You…" Kid snarled as he tried to get back to his stance quickly. _'I'll not be able to block…_'

"HYAHAAA! Just the Speed Star is enough for the likes of you!" Black Star aimed his sword.

"Not so fast."  
Black Star's collar was pulled suddenly that his eyeballs seemed to be going out.

"You're still slow, Black Star," the professor mocked with a lopsided smile.

"WHAT DID YA SAY?!" someone screamed from the back of the room.  
Crona was the one who was obviously startled.  
Maka and Soul's eyebrows crossed in little irritation.

"Siding with Kid, huh? Both of you will be done for!"  
And Black Star was suddenly beside Kid.  
He curled his fingers and used the hand to release his wavelength to Kid.

Kid's body quickly reached the ceiling and he fell to the ground, looking lifeless.  
"Hmm… This is bad," Stein observed.

Black Star just laughed.  
Most of the others sighed as if tired of a daily routine.

Stein shook his head and turned to a certain pair.  
"The two of you."

Soul and Maka raised an eyebrow as if in unison.

"_Crona _and Maka," Stein said, noticing Soul's reaction.

Soul hissed to himself as he sank to his seat.  
Crona mumbled something and seemed to be fearing Stein's gaze.

"What is it, Hakase?" Maka asked.  
"Shinigami-sama wants to see you two. Don't worry about classes. You'll easily catch up tomorrow."

"Crona, let's go!" Maka shook a fist as she looked at her meister.  
"Uhmm… Okay."

"Now, Black Star," Stein turned back to the laughing kid. "Do not follow the two of them."  
"I have no interest un helping others do their boring work!"

"Good. You'll be standing outside for making this mess," he said in a dull tone.  
"Let me carry Kid to his deathbed, instead. HYAHAHAHA!"  
"No, he stays in this room."  
Stein's voice suggested something evil in everyone's mind.

- . - . - . - . –

"Crona, why are you shivering?"  
"Maka… what did we do wrong?"

"Nothing. It doesn't mean that we've done something bad when we're called by Shinigami-sama, right?"  
"I… I guess so."

Crona rubbed his hands.  
"Say, Maka… You know where you're going, right?"  
"I…" Maka stopped walking.  
She realized that she had been leading Crona to somewhere.

"A… Am I going the wrong way?" A sweat appeared on her head.  
"No… You got it right. Perhaps… Death-Scythe sensei had already toured you around here… You know the place."

"I don't remember being toured by my Papa. But this place _is _familiar. Feels weird…"  
Crona pondered in his own thoughts. _'Maka…'_

.

"So, Shinigami! You remember me?!"  
"Oh, Ragnarok~ A demon weapon of black blood…"

Ragnarok huffed. "Is that all?"  
"A part of Crona~"  
"That's right! By the way, do you have some free souls? That Maka's weapon still owes me fifteen."

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"  
"What the…" Ragnarok managed to say before being chopped on the head.  
Even his black blood wasn't able to resist the force.

And poor Crona felt the force, too. He was carried to the ground by that force and cried in pain.  
Maka's eyes widened at the sight. "Crona! Are you okay?"  
She knelt next to her meister.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ragnarok screamed as they got up again.

"Hmm~" Shinigami shrugged.

"You're even worse than maka with that chop of yours!" yelled Ragnarok, saliva flying to Maka's face.  
"But chop, chop, chop! Are you two relatives or what?"

"As far as I know~ Her mother, her father and I are just friends."

Ragnarok fumed as he raised two fists and released his anger on Crona's head.

"Hold on, Ragnarok. You know~" Shinigami paused.  
"I like chopping creatures with black blood."

Crona blanched.  
:Not you, Crona-kun~" Shinigami added.

"EH?! What was that? I don't hear you!" Ragnarok jeered.  
Shinigami aimed another chop.  
Ragnarok quickly returned to Crona's body. "Bye jerks!"

While Crona yelped.  
For Shinigami's large hand was just inches away from his back.

"Oh, I'm glad that's done~"  
"Uhh… Shinigami-sama." It was Maka, who was now in front of the Death God.

"Oh, hello, hello~ How is school, Maka-chan?"  
Shinigami's jolly voice echoed over the room, abruptly changing the mood.

"Let's see…" Maka easily adjusted to the change. "Everyone is so nice. And Shinigami-sama…"

Maka stared at the hollow circles in Shinigami's face.  
"You have a… nice son. Ehehehe."

"So probably, you have met everyone, right~"  
Maka nodded.

Shinigami sighed. "Glad you're having it fine~ Now, how are you and Crona-kun?"  
"He's quite friendly! Although he fidgets, stutters, whimpers or mumbles, I feel so… close to him."

Crona wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed or happy.  
In the first place, he wasn't sure whether he should have gone in Shinigami's room or not.

"Is that so~" Shinigami said. "How about you and Crona-kun's connection?"  
"We've done Soul Resonance! Although we used it… to fight with Sou."  
"Soul-kun, huh~"

For a moment, Shinigami's face looked _very grim.  
_Then it was gone.  
Nobody seemed to notice it.

"Maka-chan~ Do you know why you are called here?"  
And they were back to business.  
"Stein-hakase just told us to come here. He mentioned no details."

"Don't worry~ I'll give the details. The truth is… I'm giving you a mission.  
"Eh?! But…" Maka looked away from Shinigami's gaze. "I'm still new. I think it's too early…"

"No, it isn't~ Just think of this as an _extra lesson _for you. It'll test you, all right. But it would be beneficial."

"Extra lessons for me?"  
Maka froze, staring at Shinigami.  
"Ma… Maka?" Crona spoke as he noticed his weapon's state.

Maka's head slowly turned to Crona, as if it was robotic.  
"Cr… Crona. Papa said that… that _those extra lessons_… They're ju-just for…"  
Maka dropped to the ground and hugged her knees, muttering a lot of nonsense.  
"…For those with low grades."

"Maka-chan~"  
"Bu-but… I have a low grade already? What have I done? I wanna be like Mama, who's smart. And Papa, who's so powerful…"

"Maka-chan~"  
Shinigami raised a hand.  
"M… Maka, look up, please," Crona pleaded nervously.

Maka looked up from her position with sad lips.  
"Bu-but…"  
"Maka-chan~ You do realize that you still haven't had any lessons. How would a teacher give you low grades?"

"But, _those extra lessons_?" Maka rocked herself.  
"I've had enough." Shinigami imitated Maka's chop and did it on her head.

"Ow!" Maka held her head. "I'm a girl, you know…"  
"Now, now~ We need to focus here."

"Ok…" said Maka, without getting up.  
"I think you have heard of what a mission is like from Spirit-kun…"  
Maka nodded, attentive once more.

"Well, I'll be sending you somewhere. It's not far from Death City, I assure you."  
"I'm relieved…"  
"Yes, you just have to go down Death City to reach the grounds. Do you know Arachnophobia?"

"Wh-what? The fear of spiders?"  
"No. The base of the witch Arachne, one of the Gorgon sisters…"  
"Papa hasn't told me of any witch's base that is near Death City…"

Maka put a finger thoughtfully on her chin then her mouth opened wide.  
"WAIT! You're sending us to a witch?!"

Apparently, Shinigami was expecting the reaction. "Do not worry, Maka-chan! That witch is already gone. Including her base."

Maka's mouth moved uncertainly. "Then what for…"

"You are to see what caused _this problem._ Seeing the culprit is enough."  
"Problem?" Maka asked.

"Well~ it should have been managed already…"

- . - . - . - . –

"Aren't you worried about Maka?"  
"Spirit-kun, as I have told her, seeing the culprit is enough."

"But still… If they ever get in a fight… The culprit could be in a stage near being a Kishin."  
"Those two are strong, too, you know?"

"I know that. But that just makes it worse."  
"I don't think so~"

"Crona's black blood… Shinigami-sama, you know the effects, right?"  
"There will be _no_ effects on Maka-chan~ From what the others told me, she has the anti-demon wavelength and blood."

"Are you sure that is enough for protection?"  
"Spirit-kun… I understand that you're worried for your daughter. But have faith on her. Even on the boy with the black blood."

"Tch." Spirit hissed in disagreement. "But I got to agree with Soul this time. Crona isn't the rightful meister."  
"Well~ Who is to say that it wasn't destiny or fate that brought them together?"

"Fate?" Stein tapped a foot thoughtfully. "Maybe the madness has even played with our fates…"  
"Hmm~ Where are you getting these thoughts? It isn't like you, who usually thinks about Chupacabra."

Sweat appeared on the sides of Spirit's face.  
"Shinigami-sama, are you accusing me?"  
"Perhaps~ But it is the truth."

Spirit hummed quietly. "I love my daughter very much. She has grown up."  
"That is good to hear~ Do not worry. The two of them could have some backup."

"Backup?"  
"One is obviously restless for another fight or a problem. Two are concerned for the partners. Others will be following."

"They are the backup?"  
Spirit smiled.  
"I think they are better called as teammates.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Getting serious… Diving into the main plot...  
Trying not to mix this with the manga since I based it on the anime… Hmm…**


	10. Strange Incidents

Chapter 10: Strange Incidents

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Read.  
As simple as that. =P

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere_

"_You."_

This is bad.  
You were never like this.  
Or is this an illusion?

The shape of madness.  
I see it.  
I see it in you.

I never fall.  
But you.

You had enough already.

I don't know how to help.

"Wooolf, wolves… wooolf, wolves…"

.

_Illusion! Illusion! Illusion…_

_This is not real. Not real!_

_The Kishin is dead. I'm just imagining!_

_Illusion! Illusion… Illusion…_

What is happening to me?  
Why is it pitch black?  
No… There are blurred lines in front of me.

It's not pitch black.  
_Free… If this is your doing!_

The blurred lines in front of me shake like an old film.

_I'm scared…_

Then everything was suddenly white.  
What is happening?  
I…

Really want to cry.

Everything turned black again.

_Free… I'm never going to forgive you!_

I curl like a little baby.  
In that place.  
I'm confined by space.

_Free… Is this your spatial magic?_

Everything was white again.  
Then black…

White.  
Black.  
White.  
Black.

No matter where I turned around…  
I hate these two colors.

Plus the blurred lines.  
_Somebody help me…  
_My lips shake nervously.

Black.  
White…

With a little black.

_AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

_Gekoooo!  
Why can't I draw out tadpole Jackson?!  
My pets!_

_Somebody help me!_

Why can't I even flail?

_It's the eyes of the Kishin!_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Ruins of Arachnophobia_

"Maka… Do we know where we are going to search?"

Maka looked around, her mind having _glimpses on events.  
_She swore to herself that she was imagining things.

_Baba Yaga Castle._

What kind of a name was that for a majestic type of building?

_Arachne._

She felt some connection.  
But she had never seen and had never known the witch until moments ago.

_The competition for Brew._

What is a Brew?  
She had brewed some juice but Brew seemed to be a big figure.

_The sound of a piano made by the fingers of –_

"Maka."  
Crona's voice broke her trail of thoughts.

"Ughh… Wh-what is it? Is Ragnarok bugging you?"  
"Maka… I was asking if we know where to search," he muttered.

"No… But it's easy to see the culprit, right? This is an open place."  
"I hate open places…" Crona scratched a shoulder. "It's kinda hot this time of the day."

"Crona, if you continue complaining…"  
Crona fidgeted at Maka's stern look.  
"I… I'm sorry."

"No! I wasn't threatening you," Maka said, realizing Crona's misinterpretation.  
She transformed herself to two sickle-shaped fans?

Crona caught her two forms carefully on the handle.  
"Maka… How come you are _two weapons?_"  
"It's just an ability… I think."

"So, what are these for?"  
"Use the other side. Wave me like a normal fan."

"Ah…"  
Crona shook a fan beside her face, leaving one in defense if things happen suddenly.  
He smiled at the comfortable air he was receiving.

"There. It's better, isn't it?" Maka asked.  
"Yeah~ Thank you, Maka."  
Crona's face colored a little.

"Now, we're going to face our problem," Maka stated.  
Crona nodded. "But how are we going to search?"

"Just walk around," Maka suggested.  
And walk they did.

"But Maka… I think this gives us another problem…"  
"What could it be?"  
"If we are spotted first by the enemy… There's no place to hide."

"We'll fight, Crona!"  
Inside her weapon form, she raised a fist.  
"But as best as possible… Stein-hakase told us seeing is enough, right?"

"Try not to be too serious about the outcome."  
"I can't help it… I had grown with Medusa-sama that way…"

"Oh." Maka came to a silence.  
Crona followed.  
Fortunately, Ragnarok wasn't active at all.

But sometimes, silence was just unnerving.  
"Let's talk about other things, Crona."  
"Other things? I don't know if I could handle some more…"

"Don't worry, it wouldn't be a problem."

"**Indeed."**

The two of them looked around.

"**Talk about your death wishes, please."**

.

Free ran after Eruka even though doubtfully.  
The events were just getting weirder and weirder.

And worse.

"Just where are you going? You usually weren't the one who leads the way."  
"I am now," said Eruka as she looked back for a short time.

With the Magic Eye or not, Free swore that something was different with the witch.  
Besides the fact that her eyes flashed white for a second…  
There was her grin that seemed to have been pasted on her face.

"_Where _are you going?"  
"Ask me that again and I'll tell you."

Free raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are you going?" he repeated.

"Free, stupid as always…"  
"What is wrong with you? You got a power that you can't control or something?"

For a moment, rough steps on the ground were the only sounds heard.  
Free wasn't sure whether to be patient anymore.

"I sense someone," she said, not actually answering his question.  
"So, what's with that someone?" he asked, leaving his questions behind.

"Someone that pisses me off."  
"Namely?"

She jumped from the elevated land for some reason.  
She went out of view.

"Hey," Free called as he ran. "You know that someone, right?"

"Indeed. Talk about your death wishes, please."

"Death wishes?"  
Free reached the tip of the elevated land and looked down.  
Looked down to see three figures.  
All were familiar.

.

"I know you!" Crona exclaimed as the stranger landed from above a few feet away from him.

"I know you, too!" the stranger's hands formed a circle.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Crona muttered nervously, especially at the sight of a big grin.

Violet energy appeared on the hands, forming a ball.  
The said figure seemed to shake violently as if keeping a creature inside.

"Crona, defend!" Maka screamed from her weapon form.  
"Wha-?"

The stranger seemed to be chanting something.  
"That's the witch's language!" Maka shouted.

"I know she's a witch…" Crona replied weakly.  
"You know?! Crona, we got to get away from here now! She's the culprit of the problem! Believe me!"

"Geko."  
The stranger pushed her hands to the two of them.  
The hands never reached them.  
But the ball of energy was quickly advancing to them.

"Crona!"  
Maka transformed to a human and exposed her back to the energy.  
"Maka!"  
Crona held her waist and forced her around.  
"No, you ca-" Maka failed to complete the statement.

"Fools," the stranger muttered. "Instead of dodging, you made some senseless argument."

The ball of energy had reached them.  
It separated into two…

And entered their bodies.  
The two fell to the ground, instantly unconscious.

.

Free saw Eruka release a ball of energy to the two familiar faces.  
Too late.

He wouldn't be able to do anything.  
For he had a feeling that he should help someone…  
_Anyone_ from the three.

He saw the ball of energy split into two and vanish as they entered two bodies, that dropped to the ground, lifeless as a toy.

He jumped down to the land and neared the group.  
"Eruka. What did you do?" he asked, rather roughly.

Instead of looking back at him, Eruka knelt to the ground heavily.  
Her hair and dress followed slowly.  
And her head turned down.

"Eruka?"  
Free came to her cautiously.  
"What happened?"  
A little bit of worry was coming out with his voice.

"Did your powers backfire or something?"  
"Hey, answer me."

He touched the shoulder of the witch and flinched badly.  
There was like electricity that very quickly went around his nervous system.

"What the…"  
Free shook himself.  
"Eruka?"

Now that he knew he wouldn't be able to touch her…  
He didn't know what to do.

"Man, this is frustrating. You're getting all weird," he muttered to himself.

Then his senses alerted him of presences.  
A lot of people were coming to them.

And when he looked around, he knew they were people who were approaching to fight him.  
He had always hated Shibusen, even the students.

"Man, this is frustrating!" he repeated as he adjusted himself for doing magic.

He looked once more at Eruka and the other two.  
He spread his arms and smiled as he did something familiar.

It was his spatial magic.  
He was forming a magic box.  
And the casting location was…

Around them.

He was forming one so that no one would be able to fight them.  
At least, for a while.  
Eruka would have to wake up already.

It was the Independent Cube, all right.  
Even he was feeling the space being distorted.

And he was just materializing a magic key…  
He focused intently on the process.

And with a little hesitation, he locked the cube.  
And the four of them was left inside. With nothing to see but space.

Then suddenly, the ground shook.  
"What is happening…" he found himself muttering.  
_That _had never happened before.

Perhaps, something was mis-  
"Eruka!"

He realized that the last time he had performed the magic, there had been some assistance.  
Subtraction Magic.  
Magic Calculation.  
Now, there was none.

The ground was shaking.  
He felt it…  
The cube was moving.

To where?

Plus…

The cube was shrinking.  
Shrinking…

It was getting smaller than a normal bedroom.  
It looked like just one bed would fit.

The unconscious occupants were being pushed closer to each other.  
He didn't know what to do.

The place kept getting smaller…  
Then it stopped.

The size was…  
Bad.  
The others were leaning on him like he was a tree.

He raised an eyebrow.  
Now, he could touch everyone.  
But they were so compressed.

He wouldn't be able to move from his lying position.

He was starting to feel…  
Claustrophobis, perhaps.

Did he really have to wait for time to pass?  
In the awkward position?  
Doing nothing?

He had been imprisoned for a number of years.  
Waiting inside the cube, it kind of felt like those years for him.

Then Free wondered…  
"What has she done?"

- . - . - . - . –

"I sense a witch's presence. We have to hurry!"  
"We would have hurried away already if it weren't for your senseless complains."

Kid instantly cried at Black Star's words.  
"But the picture frame! A stray cat entered the house this morning. It could have moved the frame! I got to make sure!

"Kid, Maka and Crona are likely in trouble!" Liz said.  
"Kid, no cat could enter the house," Patty followed. "Or at least, no cat leaves the house without a scratch Ehehehe."

Kid knelt and shook his head. "This will not do! Please! Please let me return!"

"Kid, whenever you cry like a _kid,_ you're losing symmetry," Black Star pointed out.  
"Wha-" Kid quickly shifted his body but still knelt.  
"Now, the picture frame! Let me return, please?"

Liz and Patty just decided to drag him, disregarding his cries.  
Black Star whistled as he walked.  
Tsubaki sighed, "I thought we were in a hurry."

"I wanna hurry home!" they heard Kid scream.

Black Star punched Kid on the head.  
Kid fell face-first to the ground.

Everyone else gasped.  
"Hoy!"  
"Black Star!"  
"Ehehehe."

Black Star smiled as he turned the body of Kid around.  
Everyone saw the bloody nose.

"Why did you do that?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Idiot!" Liz shouted. "We are on a mission!"

"Kid's ready." Black Star shrugged. "Kid." He shook Shinigami's son.

"Ughh…" Kid scratched his head with his two hands.  
"What happened?"  
Black Star's smile turned into a grin as he said, "A witch with a tattoo on her right arm attacked us."

"What?!" Kid immediately stood up. "Just the right arm, you say? Where did she go?!"  
"Just the right arm," Black Star repeated in agreement. "She went that way." He pointed a finger.

"I sense the witch there! Indeed!" Kid raised a hand and made a skateboard out of thin air.  
"Liz, Patty. Weapon form."  
"Aye!" the two chorused.

Kid deftly caught his weapons and rode the skateboard.

"Kid, you wanna look like a vampire or a Shinigami?"

Kid stopped and looked at Black Star, completely puzzled at the strange question.  
"Wha-what do you mean?"

Black Star reached Kid. "Your collar."

"Huh?"

"Stay still." Black Star touched his shirt and fixed its collar. "There. Good thing Tsubaki teaches me things."

"Oh." Kid smiled a little.  
"May I ask why you were so kind?"

"If you want to be a Shinigami, you'd have to make sure everything's perfect, starting from yourself."

"Is it all about symmetry?"

"Never mind that. Let's see to Maka and Crona now."  
And Black Star proceeded ahead, Tsubaki currently a short blade.

"Wait, let's stick together!" Kid quickly moved with his skateboard.

"If sticking together is what you want, ya gotta follow me already!" Black Star screamed back.

.

"I think I know what that cube is," Liz muttered.  
"Oooh… It's perfect and has the same measurement for each side!" Kid commented.  
"But, it's small," Tsubaki said weakly.  
"Tsubaki has a point. They wouldn't fit there." Black Star frowned.

"I sense _five _souls inside," Kid informed.  
Black Star narrowed his eyes. "Five? That makes it more unlikely."

Everyone else nodded slowly.

"But I trust my perception, my feelings. Besides, Black Star, _you _do not have strong senses."  
"You don't need other senses if all you can sense is your triumph!"

"Pointless," Kid uttered.

They went near the cube.  
Its size was like 1/4 of an elevator.  
"Five souls, huh?" Liz mused aloud. "That wouldn't be comfortable."

At closer look, they saw that the surface seemed to be shaking with energy.  
"It's magic," Kid stated. "I think this is similar to the one made by the enemy on Shibusen's foundation party some time ago."

"So that's why it is familiar…" Liz grunted to herself.

"Black Star can you destroy the cube?" Kid asked.  
"I'll try." Black Star turned to his weapon. "Tsubaki, Demon Blade mode!"

Black Star adjusted to the long black sword.  
Figures began to mark his face.  
And he charged at the cube.

One strike was delivered and Black Star said, "This cube is tough! Oy, Kid! Aren't ya going to help me?"

"Ahh…"

"Kid?" Black Star looked back.

"But… I don't wanna… It's a cube, you know… I won't shoot." Kid looked down.

"Kid! Unbelievable!" Black Star exhaled in disbelief.  
Kid's weapons had to agree among themselves.

"Kid, give me Patty!" Liz transformed back to being human.  
Kid lifelessly gave the gun to her.

"OK! Black Star, I will help you."  
Liz raised the gun and fired at the cube.  
"Did you notice any effects?" she asked.

"Who cares about that? I'll just slash and attack!" Black Star yelled at the cube.  
"Fool…" But Liz fired some more anyway.

Kid seemed to be muttering prayers to himself.  
"…"

"Just don't leave a scratch. It's a perfect cube. Please."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

Was the turn of events sudden or quick?  
Or is it good that I've changed my pace?  
Maybe it's just plain weird. Forgive me...  
***sigh***

Please leave a comment/review and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Soul Eater is not mentioned/ did not make an appearance in this chapter.  
You'll see why.**


	11. Moving Madness

Chapter 11: Moving Madness

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Now, I am wishing that you would enjoy this chapter and enjoy! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Somewhere_

_He was getting…_

Mad.

_He was feeling it…_

The madness.

_He was losing…_

Himself.

_He was suffering…_

From the pain.

_He was enjoying…_

The pain.

_He was grinning…_

It was insane.

_He was shaking…_

It was ecstasy.

_He was vanishing…_

Along with sense.

_He was holding on, trying…_

The madness is overpowering.

_He was gripping…_

His head.

_He was crying…_

Control is being lost.

_He was feeling…_

His wild blood.

_He was forgetting…_

His identity.

_He was getting…_

Bad.

_He was getting…_

Sad.

_He was getting…_

Mad.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Deeper Than the Independent Cube_

"I don't know what to do…"

"**Really?"**

"Who is it?"

"**It's the Demon God, Asura."**

"Asura? You know… Medusa-sama really wanted to have you."

"**Calm now, eh?"**

"What did you do to Maka?"

"**She's experiencing the same numbness you are feeling right now."**

"Numb?"  
Crona's face remained blank.  
"But my ears are ringning. It's so noisy…"

"PIYEEEAAAHHHH!"

"I don't know what to do about it…"

"**Do you want to know what to do?"**

"Why would I think of it? I cannot move after all…"

"**But you should think. Or do you want Maka Albarn to die?"**

"You wouldn't dare…" Crona said weakly but a threat was obvious.

"**Do what you have to do."**

"I said I don't know what to do…"

"**The answer is **_**inside**_** you."**

"PIYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

"Is it the noise?"

"**The noise… is a part of the answer."**

"Answer? I hate puzzles… I don't know how to handle them."

"**It's just the way to find the answer. You don't have to handle the answer itself…"**

"Stop confusing me… You're worse than anyone I have met."

"**Perhaps I really am."**

"And it's dark, too…"

"**Your path is dark since the beginning, Crona."**

"You… Why do you know me?"

"PIYYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!"

"Did you leave me already?"

Silence.

"I hate this noise around me. Plus the dark you know…"

"Because of the resemblance…"

Crona felt the urge to grin.  
"My blood is black."

- . - . - . - . –

"Where am I? It's… Pure darkness. I'm… Floating."

"**You're inside me. How disgusting…"**

"Who are you?"

"**I am the Kishin, Asura."**

"Kishin?!"  
Maka's eyes widened at the voice.

"**Are you surprised?"**

"You're… supposed to be dead."

"**And why do you say that?"**

"I…" Maka's mind became blank.

She raised a hand to touch her head.

But she couldn't.

"Wh-why can't I move?"

"**Answer my question, first, Maka Albarn."**

"I…" There it was again.  
She was feeling like something _big_ was missing.  
She couldn't grasp it.  
"I…"

"**Perhaps you don't know?"**

"It's gone…"

"**What is gone?"**

For some reason, Maka could _feel_ that someone's grin.  
"My…"

"**Your… whaaat?"**

"My…" A sharp pain came to Maka's head.  
Unable to move, she had to suppress it just by her thoughts.

"My…"

"**I am not patient, you know?"**

"Impossible…"  
Maka could now feel the ecstasy on the atmosphere.

_Ecstasy?_

"You…"

"**I am the Kishin, Asura."**

"Did… Did you take my memories?"

"**There. Now, we're going somewhere."**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shibusen Library_

"Hey, what is wrong with you?"

There was just a continuous shake from the other side.

"Did someone do this to you?"

The other side wasn't responding well.

"Stein?!"

"Senpai…"  
Franken Stein turned his head around with a grin.  
"I'm fine."

"But…" Spirit put a hand on the Professor's back.  
"You're sweating a lot."

Stein shifted on his seat.  
That action alone seemed to be taking a lot of energy from him.  
"I'm just… tired."

"Your breathing is shaky," Spirit pointed out grimly.

"I learned a lot of dreadful facts. I have… done a lot of reading," Stein said.

"Nobody gets tired on reading as if he had run 10 kilometers."

"It's…" Stein stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.  
"Nothing."

"Stein, why would I believe you?"

Stein turned to the exit and walked quietly.  
"Because I've been testing my mental strength."

Spirit narrowed his eyes.  
"And how do you do this _mental training?_"

"You avoid being the prey of your own self." Stein walked out of the library, leaving the Death Scythe behind.

"It's not like you could eat your own soul…" Spirit muttered to himself.  
"Even mad people can't do that."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Ruins of Arachnophobia_

"I WON'T GIVE UP!"  
A sound of a blade hitting a solid surface heavily was heard.

"_We_ wanna give up."  
Another sound of a blade was heard.

"JUST A LITTLE MORE!"  
This time, along with the blade, a shot of a gun was heard.

"Patty, I'm tired…"  
"Kyahaha… Uhhh…"

"BOW DOWN TO ME, YOU CUBE!"  
A dull sound of a blade was heard.

"Cubes do not have legs, you know?"  
"SHADDUP, KID! Ya didn't even help."

A sharp sound of a blade was heard along with a gun dropping to the ground.

"I really give up," Liz cried.

Someone hummed playfully.  
"I realized your efforts would be in vain, since from the start."  
"Ya just didn't want to hit the cube!"

"That's out of the point," Kid said stubbornly from the back.  
Black Star laughed at the comment. "This is the order you want, eh?"  
"I believe it sounds and looks agreeable." Kid nodded to himself.

Black Star continued to attack.  
The cube wasn't even scratched.  
"IT"S BEEN ALMOST AN HOUR!"

"If you had just used that time to rest, you would have been more fit for the battle later," Kid said as if he was completely reasonable.

"I DO NOT REST!"  
Black Star breathed deeply.  
Sweat moved beside his head.  
"Black Star, I agree with Kid-kun. Let's rest for now," said Tsubaki, a little worried.

"UWWAAAHHH!"  
Black raised the blade with a hand and pointed it to the sky.

"What are you planning?" Kid muttered.

Black Star put the other hand on the handle.  
"TSUUUUBAAAKIIIIII!"  
"What is it?" the now alert weapon asked.

"UWWWAAAAHHH!"  
Black Star brought the sword down.

Down to the ground.

Black Star quickly lied down with his back on the ground.  
"I WANNA REST! THAT CUBE IS JUST OUT OF MY TIME!"

"Ehhh…" Everyone else muttered weakly in disbelief.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Deeper Than the Independent Cube_

"Talk to me…"

"Why won't someone respond?"

"PIYEEEAAAAHHH!"

A light of knowing passed in Crona's eyes.  
"Ragnarok… Is that you?"

Suddenly, a sense of feeling returned to his back.  
Now he knew that his back was moving.

Because Ragnarok was shaking wildly.

"Ragnarok… What is wrong with you?"

"PIYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"Ragnarok?"

"**It's useless. He's **_**mad **_**already."**

"Asura, isn't it?"

"**I'm back."**

"What did you do to Ragnarok?"

"**It's his reaction to the madness around you… Don't you feel it?"**

"I really don't believe anything you say… Asura… Your voice sounds like a girl's."

"**Maybe I **_**am**_** a girl."**

"Don't lie to me. I know you are a male…"

"**Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I can change genders if I want to."**

"No one can do that…"

"**I am Asura. I see myself in different ways. But how about you? What **_**is **_**your gender?"**

"Do you really want to know?"

- . - . - . - . –

"You have my memories, right?!"

"**Hmm… Let me think."  
**Something like tapping of a finger on a desk was heard.

"Is that why…"  
Maka felt ready to cry.

"Suddenly everything makes sense…"  
"This is why at first, people would stare at me like I'm a ghost…"  
"Then they would sometimes speak to me in an awkward way…"  
"They would mention some moments with me that I don't even know…"

Maka would have clenched her hands if she could.

"I'm not who I am now…"

"**Really?"  
**The interest in the mysterious voice was obvious.

"I am certain…"

"**Do you know what my madness is?"**

Maka didn't answer, busy with her own stream of realizations.

"**Madness is insanity. And it is something wild that is inside every one of us."**

"**It affects the mind of a person."**

"YOU!" Maka instantly cleared her mind. "You're tricking me!"

"**HEHEHE! Now you realized?! You have such a weak soul! I can easily devour you!"**

"KISHIN!"  
Maka put all her strength to raise a hand.

"**Hmm… Maybe not."**

And Maka raised the other hand.  
Then it became easier.  
After a few moments, she managed to stand firm in the middle of the darkness.

"Where are you?!"

"**Now, this is **_**really **_**interesting."**

Suddenly, a threesome of eyes appeared in front of Maka.  
But she wasn't affected at all.

"KISHIN!"  
Maka began to run ahead.

"**You aren't going anywhere…"  
**There was an evil chuckle behind the darkness.

"KISHIN!"

"**You are getting annoying… Are you sure you want to continue doing this?"**

Maka continued with her quick steps.

"**If you continue this… Your only destination will be…"**

"AHHHH!"

Maka's voice was weakening.  
And her presence was vanishing.

"…**Down."  
**The three eyes in the background went up.

To reveal a mouth with big teeth as a grin.

The blurred lines in the place shook.  
And all was black again.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shinigami's Room_

"Hello, Shinigami-sama."

"Stein-kun, you do not look well~"

"Do you also have to say that? I'm fine."  
There was a quiet laugh from Stein as he put a palm over his face.

"Well then~"  
Shinigami turned to the other person in the room.  
"Spirit-kun, please call Soul-kun."

.

"Shinigami-sama, is something wrong?"  
Soul looked around to see two of his teachers.  
"…or is this a mission?"

"To tell you the truth~ One of us is _feeling _the problem."

"Could it be the crack in your skull? It still hasn't healed…"  
"Soul-kun…" Shinigami's eyes seemed to stare deeper at Soul's figure.  
"You are the first one to mention this… erm~ _crack_, this week."

"I…" Soul's lips turned down in mild fear.  
"Oh, no need to worry. It's just family matters. Like that~"  
"Uhhh…" Soul gritted his teeth.  
"Soul-kun~ Do you want to know something?"

"As long as it would be cool, I guess." Soul showed a small smile.  
"It is about the flaw that you are seeing in my face."  
It was obvious that the mood became serious.  
"It is about kid-kun, to be more precise~"

.

"A new Shinigami?"  
"Yes~ That is correct."

"And what he needs is his three lines to connect?"  
"That is correct again~"

"Connection, huh? That would make him symmetrical," Soul said smugly.  
"That's not the important fact~ When time comes, he would be the one to manage the "order.""

"But you said he couldn't be the new Shinigami unless…"  
"Unless I vanish. I still haven't given my powers to him. And that would be a lot~"

"Not that I want you… errr… Why is that?" Soul dared to ask.  
"Because he is still young~"

"Kid could manage a lot of things. It is in himself, even when Black Star's around."  
"He's quite grown~ But being The Shinigami is totally different."

"…"  
"I don't want to put a lot behind his young years."

"Don't you trust in him?"  
"Trust? That's a big word~ But I do, Soul-kun, the crack in my skull signifies that."

"Really… I'd like to see him as the new Shinigami."  
"That's the spirit~ Kid would be proud of you."

"He'll have to wait until I become a Death Scythe."  
Soul grinned.  
"Death Scythe, huh? That would be a name to carry~"

Shinigami sighed. "Going back~ I did call you here because of a problem."  
"Seems like I have to know what it is…"

"Did you see Stein-kun here?"  
Soul nodded.  
"Did you _observe_ Stein-kun?"  
Soul took a moment to look at the Professor.

Soul's eyebrows crossed at the sight.  
"Hakase…"

"We believe you may know something about this~ Having the black blood…" Shinigami stated.

"Black blood? It's already gone. I ate the demon."  
"Ate it?"

Shinigami paused.

"Well, that gives us another problem~"

- . - . - . - . –

"Stein-kun, Soul-kun~ Let's test something, shall we?"

The two mentioned persons looked up in attentiveness.

"Stein-kun, you have already looked into his soul, right?" Shinigami asked, pertaining to Soul.  
"Yes."

"Well then~ Soul-kun, transform into a weapon and let the Professor hold you."

Soul obliged and after a moment, became a sharp object in Stein's hands.

"Try to move around while swinging the scythe~"

The two of them breathed in a steady pace as the meister stepped around the room.  
If this was some training, they better do it in a proper way.

"Wait a second~" Shinigami turned to Spirit.  
"Join the practice and be my weapon~"  
Spirit ad some doubts but he followed the order.

Shinigami took the weapon form of Spirit and spun it around just like what Stein did a while ago.  
"Now, we fight~ Just some attack and charges."

They quickly made a fight and battled calmly.  
Three people were unsure of what was going to happen.  
About the other one… he was planning something.

Sweat rolled over Stein's cheek.  
"Good~" Shinigami remarked. "Does anyone want to rest now?"

"If this is a special training, I'd rather continue," Stein stated.  
"Yeah. I'd need this if I would become a Death Scythe." Soul grinned to himself.

"Is that so?"  
Shinigami gripped Spirit more tightly.  
"Then we go to phase two~"

Stein didn't move away from his fighting stance.  
"And that is?"

"The two of you should do the Soul Resonance~"  
"Okay."

Stein stood straight and breathed calmly along with Soul.  
"Soul…"  
"This will be my first time to do Soul Resonance with a meister like you."

"Weren't you satisfied with Maka?"  
"I'm just saying this should be cool."

"Soul Resonance!"

Soul instantly felt power surge throughout his body.  
The Professor was indeed stronger than Maka…

But they had to be strong like that.

He and Maka had to be like –

His right hand instinctively reached for his chest.  
"What the… UGGHH!"

"What is happening?!"

Stein was breathing heavily but rapidly.

"Hakase… You…"

He felt it.  
Their soul wavelengths were expanding a lot.  
But Stein's was also…

Was that even possible?

_Devouring him?_

No, it felt different.  
Different yet familiar…

Then something like a magnetic force was pulling him.  
He looked back.  
Since he was in his weapon form, he expected just darkness.

But there was more.

"I thought you were gone!"

"I thought so, too. But you just put me deeper into you. I'm still here," the new voice said.

Soul turned around.  
"Shinigami-sama!"

"Soul-kun… We are one after all."  
"Besides, that girl meister with the anti-demon wavelength isn't here to help you now."

The little demon grinned in the darkness as his fingers reached his lips.

"This should be fun."

.

"Shinigami-sama! Stein is…"  
Spirit transformed to being human and went for the convulsing meister."

"Wait~"

Spirit stopped.

"I realized what was going to happen, Spirit-kun~ What you shall do instead is call Marie-chan."

"Marie?"  
"Hurry."  
"Right!" Spirit ran outside.

"Soul-kun ate the black blood, he says?" Shinigami thought aloud to himself.  
"You can't eat blood~"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

*The second part of Crona and "Asura…"  
Yep, that was just for fun.  
How would I show proof of his/her gender?  
I just assumed. =P

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****…I'm  
A…  
…Mad  
One…**


	12. An Image of A Page

Chapter 12: An Image of A Page

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Read this chapter. =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Deeper Than the Independent Cube_

"**Maka Albarn. That is your name, right?"**

It was another kind of darkness.  
It seemed _very dark_, if that made sense.

She was standing…  
But couldn't move again.

The situation was so irritating.  
It wasn't making any sense.

"**Maka, pay attention to me. I know how to get you out."**

She opened her eyes.  
It felt weird standing in the middle of nowhere, being unable to move almost her whole body.

"**Could you kindly speak for me?"**

"Hmmph."

"**Progress… Although it's kind of slow."**

The three shaking eyes returned in front of Maka.  
She still didn't get surprised at all.

"**You know… I didn't even answer your question a while ago then you just ran to nowhere. You're making a mess of yourself."**

"My memories…"

"**Eager for information? Too much knowledge can make you mad."**

"How can you say that? You _are _a mad god."

"**It's all for a reason. Not everyone sees it in my way."**

"Why are you like this?"  
At least, Maka could cross her eyebrows.  
That she did.

"**It gets boring. Nobody appreciates me."**

"Who would?" she said sarcastically.

"**Now, now… Wouldn't you appreciate me if I help you in your current state?"**

"You're tricking me again…"

"**Really? Do you even remember the question you asked me that gave you the drive to run around?"**

"What? _Did you_…"  
Doing it automatically, she found out that her eyes could widen.

"**You know… You are getting mad, Maka Albarn. The low state."**

"Crona will save me! The others!"

"**Oh? You mean people like him?"**

A vision of a lying blue-and-spiky haired guy appeared in front of Maka, the three eyes vanishing.  
"I don't know him. But if he's a Shibusen student, he could come and save me."

"**You don't know him?"  
**The voice heavily pronounced each syllable.  
**"His name is Black Star of the Hoshizoku clan."**

"That clan was exterminated already by Shinigami-sama. Papa said so."

"**Oh? Then do you remember your Papa?"  
**A figure of a man in a lab coat was shown to her.

"Papa… What did you do to him?!"

"**Your… Papa?"  
"You are amusing, Maka."  
**Indeed, amusement was even felt from the voice.

"Just get me out of here! I am getting infuriated."  
The images disappeared.

"**Fury? Rage? It's a kind of fear of a person."**

"Fear… I don't even fear you even if you're a Kishin."

"**Really?"  
**Something in the voice suggested a smile.

"Get me out now," she said, dreadfully quiet.

"**Don't you want to get your memories?"**

"Memories? What are they for when I would be stuck here forever?"

"**What are they…" the voice repeated in a tone.**

"You-"

"**But this is your home. You don't even remember that?"  
**Suddenly, the darkness turned into a blurred room.

"**Feels familiar?"**

It _was _familiar.  
She was toured in that place by a white-haired boy who smiles like a maniac.  
And she had to wonder why there were pictures of her…

"A relative's place, then?"  
**"An apartment… But a relative's place? Let's see the next image…"**

It was like she was inside a book.  
It was like her eyes were pages that were being turned.

"I have a cat, right?" she asked as the place became dark once more.

"**Nya~"  
**There was a light chuckle.

"Getting casual now, are we?"

"**It's just getting interesting… I like playing with you."  
"Chapter Two."**

What appeared next was a bright red symbol.  
It looked like a lantern.  
No, more like numerous shapes put above the other.  
Or maybe an eye…

"**What do you think when you hear the Immortal Clan?"**

_Free…  
What?  
_What was the connection?

Maka shook her head mentally.  
She believed she had to focus on the symbol in front of her.  
But she didn't know what it was…

"I'm thinking of being free… If that made sense?" she said doubtfully.  
But the voice seemed to agree when it said, **"Close enough."**

The symbol disappeared.  
And Maka was to wait for another _chapter._

She didn't know what to think.  
The Kishin seemed more like a psychologist to her.  
Or a doctor who treats mad people.

It didn't sound exactly like making fun of her…

"**Now, now. Before your thoughts get deeper, think about this…"**

Coloured hills and pointed mountains appeared in Maka's vision.  
Blue.  
Pink.  
Black.  
White.  
Red.

"**Who is your partner?"**

'_Partner?'  
_Maka realized something.

The land forms were actually hair!  
Blue hair.  
Pink hair.  
Black hair with the noticeable three stripes.  
White hair.  
Red hair.

Partner, huh?

The blue hair was Black Star's.  
The pink hair was Crona's.  
The black hair was Kid's.  
The white hair was Soul's.  
The red hair was Death Scythe's.

Did one have to ask?

"Pink hair!" said Maka, absolutely sure.

Everything vanished and became pink.  
It was like being inside something sweet and edible.

"**Pink? I didn't know you have such taste."**

"What's wrong with Crona?"  
A puzzle seemed to be solving itself inside Maka's mind.  
"My memories!"

"**You're regaining those memories, already? I'm impressed."**

"What happened to Crona?!"  
And Maka found herself able to move again.

"**Being able to move means a lot more memories. So much for my interest."**

"KISHIN!"

"**A moving body… A **_**stone heart.**_** You can't run with that. Do you understand?"**

Indeed, Maka didn't run.  
She focused on something else.  
Her Soul Perception.

"Where are you…" she muttered to herself.

"**I still hear you… And I'm happy I got to meet you. I shall devour you now."**

Something gripped Maka's shoulder.  
It was sticky and disgusting.  
Somewhat like saliva.

"**Ehehehe!"**

"Where are you…" Maka continued quietly, trying to dismiss the substance around her body.

For some reason, the action felt familiar…  
Maka felt that she had done it before.  
To see a certain soul, too.

"Find Crona…"  
"No, find the Kishin…"

Her head was buzzing already from the saliva that was coming from above.

"**Too late."**

Suddenly, everything seemed to enter quickly into Maka's eyes.  
It hurt.  
It was painful.

It wasn't a stream of thoughts.  
It was a continuous shot of _darkness._

It hurt.

It hurt.

IT HUUUURRRRTT!

"AHHH!"  
Maka clawed at her face as she felt different shades of _black_ enter her mind.

Then she felt something else from the outside.  
A dark and sinister soul.

"Ki- Kishin…"  
Maka tried to reach out for the soul but her body was getting heavier and heavier.  
Her eyes…

Were currently seeing something else in a flash.  
Electricity.  
Wavelength.  
Food.  
Chains.  
Guns.  
Headset.  
Stripes.  
Books.  
Piano.  
Exam.  
Scythe.  
Spikes.  
Blood.  
Tears.  
Hands.  
Dress.  
Souls.  
Jail.  
Arrows.  
Grins.

But it was all blurred.  
Her mind would explode sooner or later…

Sooner or –

It stopped.

"**Lucky you…"  
**The voice echoed for a while until no trace of it was to be heard again.

And the background was back to pure darkness.  
The sound, too.

"**Goodbye, Maka Albarn."  
"Let's say, for now."**

It was all so sudden.  
She was just half-conscious when it came.  
She lost her hold in reality and collapsed, sinking in the water.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Ruins of Arachnophobia_

"Why do you keep on trying?"

"5 SECONDS OF REST SHOULD BE ENOUGH! HYAHAAA!"

Tsubaki sighed.  
This was her meister, all right.

"SHUT UP, YOU CUBE!"

"It isn't even speaking…"

"IT'S SHAKING! MY POWER MADE IT TREMBLE!"

"No, it isn't…"  
"But yes, it _is _shaking," came the amazed voice of Liz. "Is it actually working?"

Then the cube was blinking in and out.

"I see four bodies!" Tsubaki mentioned.  
"I thought you said five, Kid?" Liz asked.  
Kid's eyebrows rose in a brief moment of thought.  
"Consider Ragnarok the fifth one."

Black Star stopped his attacks.  
They surrounded the cube warily.

"They're all… Ehehehe…" Patty said unhelpfully.  
Sweat rolled down the others' cheeks.

Then the cube was suddenly gone.  
Gone.

Black Star raised a hand forward to check.  
He jabbed at the air.  
"Nothing."

"Hey, watch out!" Liz advised.

They saw a particularly big mouth that was opening and closing lazily.  
_Lazily?_

"Sorry, I cannot believe this…" Liz muttered. "That man is sleeping.  
"And so are the others," Kid observed.

"WHAAAT?!" Black Star gripped his sword tighter.  
"NOBODY IGNORES ME!"  
Black Star charged and swung the sword firstly to the man.

"Wooolf… Wolves… Wooolf… Wolves…"

Black Star just glanced a grin, just realized that the man was awake already, before he went up.  
"What the…"

"That is an ice pillar! It's bringing you up!" the man said.

"…"  
"…"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING UP ALONG WITH ME?!"

"… Slight problem? It happens…"  
Free stopped casting the magic.

"You're just stupid, I can easily beat you!"

"Get Maka and Crona!" Free heard someone say from below.

"Tch…" Free looked down and saw a black-haired boy approaching the three other bodies left below.  
He pointed his hands at the bottom.  
"Ice block!"

Free turned around just in time to realize that he had to dodge a sword.  
Never mind what happened below…

Free raised a claw, his body quickly turning into a werewolf.  
And a sword hit the claw with a strong force.  
"This will be fun…"

.

"What?!"

Kid stepped back quickly just to avoid an ice cube coming out of the ground.

The cube went up diagonally and it dragged three unconscious bodies.

"Another symmetrical cube!" His eyes turned dreamy.

"Kid! Follow the cube!"  
Patty ordered, now a weapon like her sister.  
"Maka and Crona are being brought away!" Liz stated.

"You're just forcing me to break the cube!"  
"Kid, the cube flew in a 37 degree angle!" Liz yelled.

"How did you know?!"  
"I do not care how! Follow it!"  
"Okay!"

Kid once again brought his skateboard out of thin air, having it hidden almost an hour ago.

"Wait for me, Maka!"  
Liz narrowed her eyes. "We also have Crona, you know."

When the skateboard was only a few meters away, Kid couldn't help but open his mouth in shock.

The cube was already out of the view.  
What was easily noticed were the three bodies rolling on the ground helplessly.

"That man! Hurting even his partner!

Kid stopped near the bodies after doing a 360 degree spin.  
"Maka! Crona! Support me!"

Liz and Patty got the last part.  
They turned to humans and followed Kid's lead.

Meanwhile, Kid suppressed a groan of disgust as he remembered the asymmetrical human forms of his weapons.  
But that would have to pass for a while.  
Why did it even appear in his mind?

"Maka! Are you fine?" Kid said as he shook the respective body.  
"Crona…" Liz already had the boy on her shoulder.  
"Patty, help me."  
"Yes, Onee-chan!"

"**Now, the underlings ignore me, huh?"**

The three looked around to see a person rising.  
Kid identified it as a witch.  
Her eyes were pure white.  
But something seemed to blink inside the eyes themselves.  
A set of eyes?

"**Save me. Save her. Save him. Save yourselves. To what will this come to?"**

"Who's that?" Liz muttered nervously.  
"She is a girl!" Patty yelled, as if not believing.

"**Save me. Save her. Save him. Save yourselves. To what will this come to?"**

"I don't like this, guys," Liz whispered.  
"Liz, lay Crona down again for the moment," Kid ordered. "Weapon forms, please."

"**Kaerog…"**

"She's doing a spell!"  
Kid fired at the witch.

The witch jumped up as she grinned.  
**"Froeru…"**

Kid tossed one of his guns upward. "Liz, fire using Patty! I'll distract her by my fighting skills. Two versus one is always handy."  
"Right!"

"**Gekoeru…"  
**The witch spread her arms.

"You!" Kid ran to her, aiming a kick.  
"Patty, fire!" Liz said.  
"DIE, WITCH!" Patty screamed happily.

"**Frog…"  
**The witch's teeth seemed to be getting longer as he kept grinning.  
As she kept dodging the attacks.

"**Save me. Save her. Save him. Save yourselves. To what will this come to?"**

Kid and his weapons saw her fingers stretching out like a travelling ray of light.  
Then pillars growing out of the ground in front of them.  
Ice pillars.

"Black Star, this is our fight!" Kid shouted at the air above them.

"This wolfreak just keeps running away from my might!" said Black Star as he hit his sword against the lengthened claws of the werewolf.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Free kept creating ice pillars out of the ground to be able to jump around the heights.

Until Kid couldn't see the witch in front of him.

It was a mess, indeed.  
But on the other side, the witch pointed her rays at the ice wall in front of her.  
The rays slowly burned the ice…

"Eruka, is that a kind of power you just got from the machine? So now, it's not just frogs and tadpoles…"  
Free said when he managed to look down before returning his attention to the kid in front of him.

"Rays…"  
Tsubaki muttered as Black Star did a spin in mid-air to make an artful slash of his sword.

Black Star's eyes widened in a realization.  
He screamed as loud as he can, "KID, GET DOWN!"

"What?" Kid looked up questioningly.  
"KID!" Liz pushed him to the ground.  
"What are you do-"  
"SHUT UP and follow Black Star!" Liz screamed.

They both crouched to the ground just in time as the air above them became pure light.  
The light that could have penetrated through their skins and made some deep wounds.

"Clumsy… Clumsy…"  
Free muttered then he realized that the ice wall that he had created was falling.  
"What the!"

He slipped on the tilted ground and saw the blue0haired boy's blade going down to his body, along with some menacing shadows.

"I lose! Gotta run!"  
He made some shapes and figures with his hands as he muttered a spell.

"INDEED YOU LOSE!"  
Black Star swung his sword.  
His shadows sliced the air.  
Just to hit nothing else.

Abruptly, the werewolf was gone.  
Black Star landed on the ground below and realized that the place looked _calm._

"What happened…"  
"That werewolf guy had some teleportation spell!"  
Kid said as he went back to Maka.  
"His Eye!" Liz added helpfully.

"Did they really have to go away? I STILL WANNA FIGHT!" Patty yelled.  
"He even brought the witch… Cowards…" Black Star observed thoughtfully.

"Maka…"  
Kid offered a hand to the girl, realizing that consciousness had returned to her.

Maka seemed to be having a hard time blinking at first.  
"Whe…"

"You're back." Kid smiled assuredly.

"Oh… Kid."  
Naturally, she took the hand.  
Her cheeks colored a bit.

"Maka? Focus for a while! What happened here?"

In the contrary, Maka lost her focus at the sight of Shinigami's son.  
Kid grunted as he pulled Maka more forcefully to make her stand.

'_Holding the white-haired guy. Who was on the ground… Pulling him up…'_

Maka let Kid catch her body.  
She let herself be lifeless for the moment.  
To think of what her mind had just flashed.

When did she ever hold Soul's hand?

"Maka? Are you fine?" Kid shook her. "What is wrong with you…"

"Hey, Maka, Crona!" Black Star waved a hand as he came closer, followed by the weapons, all of them in human forms.

Maka still seemed to be in a daze.  
Crona was mumbling about his itchy back.

"This is so…"  
Liz couldn't find a word.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

*Did you have a problem with the slight changes in the POVs every short moment?  
*I hate it when there is no Soul T_T

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****is a freak  
that likes peace.  
Can't you see?  
(It's rhyming.)**


	13. Some Clever Ideas

Chapter 13: Some Clever Ideas

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shinigami's Room_

"A professor is different from a doctor. A doctor is different from a healer. A healer is different from a soul redeemer~"

Two hands glowed as each of them touched a different chest.

"Marie-chan is so helpful in her ways~"

"But I'm not sure if this will help. … Madness isn't really an illness, if you know what I mean."

"You're doing your best, Marie-chan~ That is enough."

Marie closed her eyes as she poured out her powers to the bodies of Soul and Stein.  
They had dropped to the ground and convulsed for a while before Marie had the chance to help them.

She still had no idea what happened but got the feeling that everything would be explained.

"Marie, what exactly are you doing?" Spirit asked slowly, to be a little polite.

"I'm trying to calm or maybe _heal_ their souls. But this is a different state of madness, just like what Stein had after the battle for Brew… I don't know if I could help them."

"You already helped them," Spirit assured her.  
Marie nodded as she just finished her actions.

"That's it for a while…"  
She sighed as she stood up.

"They definitely look calmer. Nice~"

"Can I know what happened here?" Marie asked Shinigami quietly.

"Yes, of course~ It is necessary to know this, after all."  
Shinigami exhaled tiredly.  
"I was observing them. As simple as that but risky in the actual moment."

"So, Shinigami-sama…"  
Spirit turned to the Death God.  
"_What_ were you observing a while ago?"

"How mad those two can get…"

- . - . - . - . –

"You…"

"**Nice to see you again. Soul **_**Evans.**_**"**

Then the vision was gone.  
There was nothing but light.  
A soothing light.

"Stein, Soul… Are you two okay?"  
A woman's voice…

Soul realized that he was lying on the floor, even with his eyes closed.  
He suddenly raised his own body and sat up straight.

"Ow… My head is spinning."  
Soul held his head.  
"It's not the head that is spinning because that would never happen," someone attempted a joke.

Soul looked up.  
The voice came from Sid.

"Not literally, Sid-sensei…" Soul groaned.

"Never mind that~ How are you, Soul?" Shinigami asked.

"I'm, uhh… Fine."  
Soul turned his head around.  
"But why am I surrounded by the school staff?"

"You're having problems inside you," Spirit said.  
"Uhh…"

"I'm sure you got a feeling what it is," Spirit continued.  
"But I thought it's gone…"

"_It _is indeed gone. But since you connected with an _almost mad _Stein…"

"Why? What?"

"You saw some _colorful_ illusions, I can guess. And I'm sure there are still a lot to explain. But we'll give you the two of you advices, first."

"That's right~ I'm taking over the discussion," Shinigami announced.

"Uhh… Just go on," Soul muttered weakly.

"Stein-kun isn't going to teach for a few days… We'll let him rest for a while~ Sid-kun and Marie-chan will take turns in handling the class."

"Soul-kun… Since he is still a student, we'll let him study. But with precautions~"  
"Avoid being near students~ Especially Maka Albarn."

Everyone's attention was caught.

"What?"  
"What's with my daughter?"  
"Is something wrong with Maka?"  
"Wouldn't it be better if Soul stayed close with Maka? With her anti-demon wavelength…"

That last statement came from a standing Stein.

"I agree with him."  
"He's right."  
"It sounds agreeable."

"There are no demons connected here. But I think I know what is wrong with Maka-chan~ It's connected with the madness."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Death City_

"I love this place."

"I think you do not love it."

"Yes, I do. I really really really want to stay here."

"I'm sure you meant it the other way."

"GOOD THING _you_ can distinguish sarcasm!"

"Errr…"

"Of all the places, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN DEATH CITY?!"

"I… It's not my fault?"

"Wow! You know that?!" she asked very sarcastically.

"Uhh…"  
It wasn't his fault that he was in the enemy's territory.  
He had just planned to take them far away but…  
Oh, maybe it was his fault.

"I'll just turn into a frog and leave you in this city!"

"You can still turn into a frog?"

"Well, what do you expect? Everyone has his or her own ways of escape."

"So… You still have your tadpoles? Your pets?"

"Pets, of course! Tadpoles, bah! They're such weak-willed creatures."

"A frog and a tadpole are practically the same."

"NO, YOU'RE SO DUMB!"

"Would you be quiet? Calm yourself for now. Someone might hear us."

"Calm? In this city near Shinigami himself?"

"Yeah…"  
Free expected another retort from Eruka but there was just silence.

"Hmm?" he asked uncertainly.  
He looked at the witch and realized why there had been a pause.

She was grinning.  
"Some witches have tried infiltrating this whole city, right?"

"Yeah…."

"I'll follow their example. Hehehe… I'll do it a whole lot better."

'_There she goes… Crazy again…'  
_Free scratched his head.

"Watch out for me, Shi-bu-sen."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Shibusen/ DWMA_

"It's good to be back in this room again."

"Don't be so confident, Liz."

"Kid, way to spoil the mood."

"SPOILED MOOD?! JUST LOOK AT ME AND YOUR MOOD WILL EVEN GET GLORY!"

"What the…" Liz muttered angrily. "Somebody help Tsubaki silence that child in the middle."  
"Hehehe… Come to think of it, Maka is usually the one who stops him by her Maka Chop," Patty said.

"Maka Chop, indeed… Who would have thought that I would miss it?" Kid mused aloud.

"What is it about me?" a new voice asked.

Kid looked beside him, startled.  
He saw a girl smiling at him nicely.

"Ah… Maka, good you're here now," he said and he gave a nod to Crona, who sat quietly.

"What is it about a chop? Shinigami-sama has his own chop, right?" Maka imitated her imagination of the mentioned chop.

"Hmm… No. You give it more force," Kid stated.  
Maka continued chopping the desk in front of her childishly.

"Oh, you may want a book."  
Kid offered his own book.  
"A book?"  
"Yeah. You don't know the kind of pain it could bring."

Kid smiled as if he knew just how it felt.

Maka took the book carefully and began _chopping _using the book.

Kid sighed. "That is just the small version of Maka Chop."  
"Small just like your breast, Maka."

"HIYAAHH!"  
Maka angrily slammed the book on Kid's head.  
Kid's head lolled around as his nose bled.  
That was probably the first time he was hit by the famous chop.

'_This feeling really feels familiar,'_ Maka thought to herself.

"Maka…" he said weakly.  
"Tha- that wasn't me."  
And his face kissed the desk in front of him.  
"So hot, so painful…" he muttered.

"Maka. You're back with your chopping skills?" a voice asked from behind.  
Maka looked behind and upward to see a familiar person.

"Soul, what are you doing up there? Sit next to us."  
"I'd rather not for now. I'm still admiring the view from here." He laid his back to the chair, his arms behind his head.

The truth was…  
Soul was _advised _not to sit next to people.  
At least for that day.  
He shivered at the memory of his past meeting with the Shibusen staff.

"The teacher is here," a deep voice bellowed from the entrance.  
"Why do you talk about yourself as if you are someone else?"

"Black Star, just be quiet for a while. I am not in a good mood. And believe me. Even if I will be the man I was, it's not good to disturb me."

"Sid-sensei, just look at me more closely and you'll have a brighter day!"

"See you under my dead body!"  
A sound that was obviously a punch was heard.  
Every student looked at the two and saw Black Star smashed to the ground.

"Well, technically, you are now under my dead body," said Sid as he looked at Black Star, who twitched at some parts of his body."

"Now, everyone! Class will start in 3… 2… 1… Kill-kon-kan-kon… That's the school bell, all right. Now, sit properly and _I _will give you a lesson."

Rarely diligent but for the moment he was, Black Star asked, "Hey, I thought Stein-hakase is the one who'll teach us today."

Every student nodded.  
Though it was going to be another dissection class, they found it necessary to stick with the school's schedule.

"And how about Marie-neechan? Where is she?"  
"She is busy."  
"But she is our teacher."  
"You naughty kid… Just get back to your seat!"

Meanwhile, Maka was smiling in her seat while she watched the senseless arguments of Black Star and Sid.

And she was muttering things to herself.

"Why is Sid-sensei's skin colored blue?"  
"He was not really that way," Kid said, since he heard her. "He's just a zombie, something like that."

"What?"  
"Figures. Something with Stein-hakase and my Father."

"Well, he looks old. He must have been handsome when he was young."  
"Don't you know him? Haven't seen him anywhere until now?"

"…"  
"…"

"I just heard things…"  
"Just hope he doesn't take you to a grave."

Some noisy steps of two people were heard.  
"I'M GREATER THAN GOD!"  
"You're still a student, so sit back there!"  
Sid was trying to punch Black Star again.

Maka chuckled. "Sid-sensei must have raised Black Star. They seem so close."  
"As a matter of fact, he did raise him. Since Black Star is the last of his clan, and he was a baby back then, someone had to volunteer to raise him. Sid-sensei did."

"He looks nice like Papa."  
Kid smiled. "And this time, looks are very deceiving."

"But the color blue is okay for me…"  
"I think something else that is dark suits you better, since your eyes are green."

"Well, this isn't like we're shopping for clothes…"  
"Errr… I was influenced by Liz."

"Then, how about you?"  
"Hmm?"

Maka stared at him.  
At first, Kid wondered why then Maka said, "Your eyes are a really bright gold! Wow…"  
Maka removed her gaze on those beautiful eyes.

"It's symmetrical." Kid huffed with pride. "That's what makes it wonderful."

"Silence for now! Everyone!"

All of the students, who were talking to themselves while their teacher's time was occupied, looked at Sid.  
Then at the board behind him.

Black Star, with a bloody nose, was hung by the collar on a nail.  
Tsubaki was just below the platform, looking up at her meister with shock.

"Since my business is done, we will continue to the third lesson!"  
"THE THIRD LESSON IS FIGHTING THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

Obviously, Black Star was back.  
But before that, there came a loud ripping sound as he forced himself out of his hung position.

He raised a thumb for the audience and grinned like an idiot.  
Perhaps he was an idiot.  
For the back of his shirt was ripped from the collar to the bottom.  
Thus, that part was hanging loosely behind him,

"You…"  
Sid kicked the boy hard that made him rocket towards his seat.  
His head hit the desk in a harsh way.

But Black Star quickly gained composure.  
He tore his shirt away, becoming bare-chested, but still sat with his whole dignity.

"Heh! Why does the Black Star have to be this low-profile? A student? Come on! Give me some fight!"

Sid threw a chalk at Black Star and it hit the forehead harshly.  
Clouds of white chalk dropped to his body and he resembled a dove in its color.  
He was unconscious once again.

"There…" Sid rubbed his hands. "Now, if any of you want to face the same fate as he did…"

Everyone politely became quiet.

"Okay. Stay quiet and we'll proceed with our short lesson."

Maka nudged Kid with a shoulder.  
Kid whispered first, "I guess this is it."  
Maka giggled. "Thanks for the conversation. AAHH!"

That happened because another cloud of chalk appeared beside Maka.  
She would have thought it was just a powder from Liz but Sid exclaimed, "No exemptions even for new students!"

"I… Is he always like that?"  
Maka whispered very softly.  
Kid managed a short shake of the head.

"Okay. Today, we'll practice reading from our books."

This time, Kid raised a hand.  
"What is it?" Sid asked in a controlled voice.

"I thought reading is done in our homes, while training our skills and abilities is the main focus here…"

"Ah, that… I decided to take a break. Since the Kishin is gone."  
"There are still witches to beat, right?"  
"Uhh… Let's say I'm doing this to quiet the _naughty kids_. Besides, you young meisters could take a break, too, and avoid some curses and deaths. I hope you get the point."

Kid nodded. "Fair enough."  
"I DISAGREE!"

"Won't he ever shut up?" Sid muttered. "Won't he ever stay unconscious?"

"GOD'S DON'T READ! THEY'RE ALL TOO POWERFUL AND SMART FOR THAT!"  
"I assure you, every being needs and finds it necessary to read. There's knowledge in that and it helps you avoid get ZERO in tests."

"I intentionally make them zero!" Black Star grunted self-satisfiably as he stood, chest raised proudly.  
"They're not for my time!"  
"Time for monsters, eh?"  
"A MONSTER IS DIFFERENT FROM A GOD!"

Maka sighed. "I thought the matter is closed already…"  
"Apparently, it isn't," Kid said.

And as if sensing the possibility of another long argument, especially since it was a long distance argument, the students found another time for chatting and laughs among themselves.

"Now, it _does_ make me wonder. Does _he _ever shut up?"  
"Maybe. When he eats food. You should check him out on parties. And it doesn't bother him when people see him devour the food, just like Patty actually."

"Party?"  
Kid slammed his two hands at the desk. "Ah! That's what we forgot!"

"What?"  
"Party!"  
"Patty?"  
"No, party! Since you were the one who usually plans th-"

"Me? Planning parties?"  
"Ah… nevermind. But we could plan one now…"

Maka narrowed her eyes.  
"For what?"  
"Let's say… For you and Crona being able to connect?"  
The truth was… Everyone was grateful that Maka _was _still alive, at least, after the fight with the Kishin. After all, she did it on her own.

"Don't worry. It's easy to get the food and we'll find someone to bring some songs and records."

"Soul has a lot of them. He came from a musician fami…"  
Kid raised two eyebrows.  
"When did you learn about that?"

"It's…"  
Maka found it hard to continue.  
"Well, he toured me in his apartment. I saw some records?"

"Maka."  
Kid stared at her eyes.  
"You got it right."

That stare was unnerving Maka.  
Fortunately, Kid dropped the act and smiled.  
"Nice choice of someone who can help."

"Hehehe…" Maka laughed nervously. "We talked about all of this just because I want Black Star to shut up."  
"Don't worry again. Tsubaki is a great cook. Liz and Patty could make it a big party. Invite the other students, like Kim, Ox and Kilik… It would be fun."

Maka hummed with interest. "But still? Not one of them could stop Black Star's stream of words?"  
"Of course, Tsubaki finds a way since she is his weapon. But among the others, you do have the power." Kid smiled.

Maka wondered at first.  
Kid gestured in front of her.  
Maka looked down to her desk and saw her book.

Wait…  
For a moment, her book seemed to be shining, seemed to be giving her an idea.

"Well…" Maka grinned. "It might be worth a try but I prefer him to be the Black Star by name. Not by the stars in his eyes before the faints."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

One of my lighter chapters.

Don't worry. The main problem is inside the city itself. It's easy to go on with the plot again.

I don't see it as a problem but perhaps you do…  
I'll try another moment for Maka and Crona. In fact, I already have plans. That's why I prepared a party! ; )

Please leave a comment, review and follow, favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie**


	14. Memory Lane

Chapter 14: Memory Lane

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Telephone Call_

"Maka, are you and Crona free today?"

"Yes. What is it, Kid?"

"Well… As I have said yesterday… We planned a party."

"For real? So, when's it going to happen?"

"I just said today."

"No. I meant the time, idiot."

"Can you be ready for about 8 hours?"

"Of course. But we can make it for half an hour."

"Don't _you_ still have to… take a bath, pick your clothes, comb your hair, eat some more, watch TV, read a book or magazine and walk to your destination?"

"Kid, the first three things you said can be done by 15 minutes. Then, I don't eat much. About the TV, the book or the magazine, I'd rather go to a party with you guys and I can walk fast, you know?"

"But since you're a girl…"

"What has being a girl got to do with this? Besides, if I come to the party 8 hours after now, that will be in the middle of the afternoon, which is an inappropriate time."

"Are you sure? If you are to be compared to Liz, she'll be hours late."

"Really?"

"OY, KID! IT'S YOU WHO'S ALWAYS LATE SINCE YOU TROUBLE YOURSELF WITH THE CANDLES AND STUFF!"

"Liz, what I'm doing is reasonable. What _you _are doing isn't. Make-up? It doesn't even fit you."

"It's part of being a woman!"

Maka found herself listening more intently to the two persons arguing from the other side.

"How about Patty?"

"I'm not like her who only cares about food and action."

A voice behind them laughed.

"Well then, shoo. Go decorate the party venue. Shoo."

"Shoo? Besides, why are you holding two telephones?"

"It's symmetry," Kid said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"There isn't even someone speaking from the other telephone! You should be crying now that only your right ear hears something!"

"Well, since you fill the left ear, it's fine now."

"Whatever, Kid! Patty, we're going to the mall."

"Haaaaii!"

Kid cleared his throat.  
"So Maka, as I was saying… 8 hours and we'll give you a good party!"

Then Kid wondered why the other side was laughing.

"Maka? Is someone there?"

"No, no…" Obviously, Maka was trying to stifle her laugh. "Cr- Crona is still sleeping. No, _you guys_ are so funny!"

"What? We just stated our priorities, something like that."

"Do – don't worry… hehehe… Just- just wait for me and Crona."

"Okay. Prepare yourself for this moment and go to the basketball court later."

"Basketball court?"

"You'll see."

"But… a party _there?_"

"I told you, you'll see. Goodbye, Maka. Have a nice day."

"Kid, make sure Crona and I will not be standing there for nothing!"

"I assure you. In the name of me being The Shinigami's son."

"That's kinda…"  
Maka realized Kid had already dropped the phone.  
_Phones, _in his case.  
"Big."

Yet, she was still smiling.  
"I'll hold on to that statement."  
She dropped her own phone.

"Maka…"

Maka looked around.  
"Oh, Crona."

"Wh- why are you smiling?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

Crona showed a scared expression. "No- no! Don't get me wrong…"

"Joking… Joking…"  
Maka stood up.  
"Come on. We'll be going to a party."

"Pa… Pa- party?"

"They have planned one for us. Isn't that sweet?"

"Sweet? I thought sweet is just the taste of food? Does sweet mean other things?"

"Fool." Maka chopped him on the head softly.  
"Oh, it's becoming my habit."  
She laughed softly.

- . - . - . - . –

For half an hour, the two of them prepared for the party.  
Then they went out of their apartment to go to the basketball court.

"Isn't that a weird venue…"  
Crona muttered as they walked.

"You know? I said that to Kid, too! He said we'll just have to believe them."

"But the place is too open. I hate crowds."

"Aren't you already friends with the people here?"

"Uhmm… I just don't know how to handle _people…_"

"Well, I think you're a good friend! If someone doesn't see that, that would be unbelievable!"

"Thank you, Maka…"

They continued walking along the road.

Maka would always try to prolong a conversation over a topic.  
And Crona would reply cheerfully, grateful for her effort to lighten his world.  
That was it, actually. She was his light and he wouldn't want to lose her.

He blushed at his own thoughts.  
But Maka noticed the color on his cheeks.  
"Crona? Are you thinking of someone?"

"Ahh… Tha- that's not it! It's…"  
"It's what?"  
"Let's le-leave it for later…"  
"You're liking someone from your friends, right?"

"Uhhmm…"  
"Hmm?" Maka insisted for a reply. "Stop walking for a while. We can sit on a bench and walk, right? We went out from home early enough."

"Maka, it's…"  
Maka mumbled something.  
Crona asked what was wrong.

Maka raised two hands. "I think it's going to rain."  
"What?"

"Let's find a cover. Waahh! It's starting!"  
Indeed, rain was beginning to fall and it quickly became a heavy downpour.

"Why haven't I brought an umbrella?"  
Maka yelled as she ran, with her hands above her head.

"Maka, wait!"  
Crona held her shoulder and stopped her.

Maka looked back for an explanation.  
Crona just looked down and closed his eyes.  
Then large black wings sprouted from his back.

"Maka… I'll cover you."

Maka silently went under the wings, quite amazed and touched.  
She said a word of thanks.

And it was silence among them as they walked.  
"Uhmm… Do you have an idea where we are?" Crona asked, a little louder to be heard over the rain.  
"I don't know… But as long as I'm with you… it will be fine, right?"

"I… I'm not sure. But… You're the strong one, the bright one."

"I am still not that good of a weapon!"  
"It's not just being a weapon… You have a strong heart."

"Crona." She maka-chopped him weakly.  
"Ow…"  
"I appreciate the words."  
She smiled.

Maka looked behind him then her eyes turned upwards.  
"Crona, you have a beautiful pair of wings…"  
"I… It's actually my blood. My blood is black."

"Then, you have a beautiful blood."  
"But… is there such a thing?"  
Crona smiled, getting shy.

"YAAAHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!"  
A head appeared somewhere on the wings.  
"Crona, I am not your personal umbrella!"

"Ra- Ragnarok! I- I'm sorry…"  
"Hehehe…" Maka giggled.  
"Ragnarok's head is cute!"

Two fists showed up from the wings.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! YOU CALL ME CUTE?!"

"Stop it…"  
"Crona, let me punch that brat!"

Sensing Crona's disagreement, Ragnarok grinned.  
"Do you want to get her wet?"  
"NO! Don't…"

"Punch, punch! Lemme punch-"  
That was it.  
Maka chopped him with a book and Ragnarok hung lifeless as a toy.  
Fortunately, the wings were still out.

"EH?!" Crona said, startled.  
"Maka… Why do you still carry a book?"  
"I wonder why… Ehehehe."

And they made it to the basketball court.  
Just to see nobody.

"It's raining…" Crona began.

They looked around.

Crona continued, "Obviously, people would not go outside."

Maka seemed to have muttered something but he didn't hear it.

"Besides, the rain is strong. I also don't know how to handle it…"

Maka pulled him to a nearby bench and sat.  
"You don't have to spread your wings so much. Let's sit here for a while."

Crona sat beside her.  
"But the rain…"  
"We have a big tree above us. Only drops of rain would come down so shrink your wings for a bit, if you can. I just don't want you to be tired for me."

"Okay…"  
The wings became small and Crona willed them to make a circle above them, to quite resemble an umbrella.

"Wow… You can do that?" Maka asked.  
"Y- yeah…"

They didn't think about the rain for a while.  
Just about that moment.  
And then,

"So, there is no… party?" Crona asked.  
Maka smiled. "No, there is."  
"But…"

"There." Maka pointed a finger at somewhere.  
Crona looked at the direction it was facing.  
He didn't know what was to be seen but he quickly noticed something different.

On the wall, just ahead of them was an arrow sign surrounded by lights.  
It was pointing right.  
Then it was followed by another arrow.  
By another arrow.  
By another arrow.

"They are some crazy friends, eh?" Maka asked happily. "There, there, there… Those arrows will lead us to the real venue."

"Hmm… Why don't we go now? The rain has lightened a bit…"  
"We can wait for it to stop completely."  
"But…"

Something growled loudly.  
"Crona, is that you?"  
"No, it wasn't me!"  
"You're hungry, eh? Why didn't you say so?"

"It's Ragnarok. His stomach is actually vibrating my back."  
"_His _stomach? Aren't you two connected or something? He can do that?"

"Maybe… Y- yeah. Yeah."  
"Okay."

Maka stood up.  
She offered a hand to her meister.  
"Let's go."

.

"I'm starting to get tired again…" Crona muttered.  
"I think we're near enough. We'll go on. Besides, the rain has stopped. Maybe the little sunlight can motivate us."

They walked beside the walls, following the arrows' direction.  
Occasionally, some arrows would have messages and logos.

_=P Maka and Crona together :3  
YOUR GOD IS WAITING! –Black Star's signature-  
Tsubaki's food rocks! I'll never leave you some!  
I made sure there would be 8 steps for each arrow._

And Maka would laugh.  
"They're very nice… I am really happy that I have them as friends."  
Crona smiled at the sight of Maka's happiness.

Maka looked ahead of them.  
"There are still a lot of arrows."  
"A lot? Umm…"

"A lot of them, huh?"  
_'Sounds scary…'_

'_Wha-?'_

_A lot of arrows…  
All of them were sinister and deadly black…_

_A lot of arrows…  
Coming from a grinning witch…  
Who stands by her snake tail…_

_A lot of arrows…  
She had to pass it._

"_**Stop it!"**_

_A lot of arrows…_

"_**I can't pass all of them!"**_

_Then the arrows hit their mark.  
Her body._

"Maka!"  
Maka shook her head.  
"Wha- what happened…"

"Maka, are you tired? Don't force yourself…"  
Crona was supporting her by the arm.

"I… I saw…"

_The witch was grinning.  
It was a mocking grin for her._

_Crona…  
Lying on a pool of blood.  
Crona…  
Losing her circle, territory.  
Crona…  
Happy to raise a sword.  
Crona…  
Muttering things on a corner.  
Crona…  
Getting mad.  
Crona…  
Sad, crying, wailing on the desert sand._

_The witch was grinning.  
It was a mocking grin for her._

_Medusa is her name._

Maka slammed a fist on the wet ground.  
"Ma… Maka."  
She was already kneeling by her two knees.

"Maka, what's… what's wrong?"  
Maka breathed shakily.

And she wondered why rain was reaching her cheeks.  
Then her mouth.  
It tasted of tears.  
But there was a pair of wings above her…

"Maka… Why are you sad?"  
Crona shook her softly.  
"Are you getting wet? Aren't my wings enough?"

"Maka…"

_Buzz…_

Maka heard something.  
It was irritating.  
And it was coming near to her ears.

_Buzz…_

Maka turned to where the sound came from.  
And saw a…

She slammed it harshly to the ground.  
And she knew it was dead…

_Mosquito.  
Hundreds of years old.  
Servant of Arachne, the leader of the Arachnophobia.  
Strong.  
Tough._

_Sound.  
Piano.  
Fingers._

_Kid.  
Black Star.  
Soul._

_Demon Hunter._

They were all very quick flashes in her eyes.  
And they seemed to be making her mind heavy.

A rainbow was nothing compared to the colors that she was seeing.  
And by the pool of raindrops on the ground, she saw her reflection.

She saw her shaking green eyes.  
_'What am I doing here?'_

Maka looked up to see the very worried face of Crona.  
"Crona!"  
She hugged him tightly.

Crona was startled by her reaction.  
But he managed to say, "Maka, why do you cry?"

"Crona, I saw things…"  
_Why am I crying?_

"I saw people…"  
_I knew people…_

"They seemed so real…"  
_And alive._

"They…"  
_The people._

"Are people that I do not know…"  
_Know._

"But the colors…"  
_Bright and dark._

"They're like a rainbow…"  
_Joy and grief._

"And I believe in rainbows…"  
_Because they're real._

"But I saw yet again…"  
_It's impossible._

"A lot of arrows…"  
_Vector._

"Pointing me to my death…"  
_Dead body._

"An ugly mosquito…"  
_A big and strong insect._

"A mass of people…"  
_All serving one power._

"A circle in the sand…"  
_In the desert sand._

"I saw you when you were young…"  
_Sad and lonely._

"Your lifeless body…"  
_Pool of blood._

"Your mad self…"  
_My mad self._

"I don't want to think that they're real…"  
_Perhaps they really aren't._

"But the feeling…"  
_The feeling._

"Is like diving into a pool…"  
_Getting deeper._

"To a pool at the back of my mind…"  
_At the back of my brain._

"Memories…"  
_My memories…_

Then her eyes closed by themselves, and her body slackened.  
Leaving Crona to carry her.  
Along with his own grief.

It was hard to hold everything at the moment.  
But he would do it for Maka.

A crying Maka.  
_'Maka…'_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Thompson's Mansion_

"Why is Maka leaning on your shoulder?"  
Kid.

"We're so sorry. We didn't know it will rain."  
Liz.

"Ehehehe… Yeah! Fighting!"  
Patty.

"Are you two fine?"  
Tsubaki.

"I'LL GIVE HER SOME ENERGY!"  
Black Star.

"BLACK STAR!"  
Almost everyone yelled.  
"EH?! Nobody wants my support?"

"Crona, what happened?"  
Kid asked as the two newcomers entered the building.

Crona's wings dissolved into his body and he sighed.  
"Maka is seeing things…"

Everyone suddenly understood what happened.  
"How did it happen?"

"It all started with those flashing arrows…"

"I KNEW THOSE ARROWS ARE A BAD IDEA! We should have just used –"  
Although it was rarely done, Tsubaki was the one who punched Black Star.

"And…" Crona continued quietly. "Maka cried a lot."

.

Her consciousness was stirring itself to life.  
Her feelings were getting alive again.

She…  
Was lying on a sofa.  
Somewhere.

She sat up straight.  
"Crona?"  
She looked around.

"Maka!"  
Numerous voices called her.  
And numerous people came near to her.

"How are you?"  
"We didn't know it will rain."  
"Weee! Again and again!"  
"We're sorry, Maka-chan."

"Guys… It's okay."  
Maka looked at each of them.  
"Where's Crona?"

"Maka…"  
The boy spoke from beside her.  
"Eh? Why didn't I see you?"

"You were looking up at them. I was right here. Maka…"

"The rain beat you hard, eh?" Liz said.  
"Come on and eat some food!" Patty said happily. "They totally rock!"

Maka eyed all of them closely.  
"Where is Black Star? Soul?"

"Ahh… That." Tsubaki scratched a cheek. "Soul said he's been having _bad_ stomach aches."

Black Star gave a muffled "Mye" from somewhere.  
Maka turned around to see him by a table, holding two chicken legs.

And his mouth had a lot of food inside. "Kanyo bilib dhot?"

'_I can't believe that…'_  
Maka smiled as she half-consciously heard someone attempt a joke.

'_I can't believe that… those things.'  
_Maka couldn't help but laugh at Kid' reaction when he saw Black Star holding only one chicken leg.

'_This is the real moment.'  
_Crona helped her stand up.

'_This can't be fake.'  
_I stretched myself for a few seconds.

'_It is a part of my life. And it's happening…'  
_Crona guided me to the food.

I looked down at a variety of cuisines.

'_But am I missing something?'_

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

And Maka Albarn sees parts of the other side…

This fanfic would have a number of chapters…  
Around 20.  
More probably, it would be less than 20.

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie**


	15. A Door of Truth

Chapter 15: A Door of Truth

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Thompson's Mansion_

"MYE! MILE BHE GREIDER DHON GHOOD!"

"That's got nothing to do with our game," Liz muttered.

Black Star gulped down the food inside his mouth.  
"I'm TRUTH ITSELF AND DARE ME ANYTHING, I'LL DO THINGS PERFECTLY! This game is a piece of cake!"

"You just ate the whole cake. There isn't a _piece of cake_ left," Tsubaki said lightly.

"Ok. It's Black Star's turn, then," Maka said.  
No one disagreed.

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE ME!"

"Uhh… Do a-"  
Kid interrupted, "Be quiet for a-"  
Liz yelled over Kid's voice, "No! What you need to do is get Maka and ki-"  
But Patty's voice was the loudest. "Kick Kid on that part!"

Black Star did the last dare quickly enough.  
Kid froze in pain.

"Patty, that's not fair!" Liz complained.  
"Ehehehe!"

"ALRIGHT! NOW, IT'S KID'S TURN!"  
A weak voice came from the recovering young Shinigami. "Dare…"

"Good! Wear the clothes that Liz brought for you."  
Black Star grinned.  
Kid narrowed his eyebrows.

"it's in that dark room."  
Black Star pointed at the place.  
"Don't turn on the lights. Get the clothes from the back of the door and wear them. Then go out if you're done."

Kid couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Oh, don't forget. Blindfold yourself. I'm sure you would feel a _square handkerchief._ Use that. Don't worry. It's a real square."

Obviously, this moment was prepared by the other guys…

Kid whispered to the one nearest to him, who was probably innocent, "Crona, do you have any idea what kind of clothes they would be?"

Crona shook his head.  
_'Oh, this is bad… He's too innocent.'_

"Go on, Kid!" Everyone else urged.  
_'I shouldn't have picked dare…'_

Kid walked slowly to the dark room.  
The door itself seemed to be glowing grimly.

Knowing that this was Liz and Patty's mansion, why couldn't he remember what's inside that room?  
Perhaps, it was asymmetrical?

But they turned off the lights in the place.  
_'They knew I love symmetry.  
Perhaps, I do prefer darkness than a random place._

_Nothingness is somehow near to symmetry.  
Tch. Perhaps, they know me too well.'_

Before closing the door, he was sure he heard two people cackling with glee.  
Then the moment had come.

He closed the door, deepening the shade of darkness in the room.  
Indeed, he was tempted to turn on the lights.  
The light switch was surely just near.

But he wouldn't do that.  
Who knew what would happen if he cheated?  
A harder dare?  
Would they force him to tell a truth?

Kid moved his hands around the back of the door.  
He felt clothing.  
It was soft.

Suspicions and imaginations appeared in his mind.  
Every image that showed up looked bad.  
The situation _was _bad.

What if he walked out, claiming that there wasn't any set of clothes?  
What if he told the others that it didn't fit?  
Would they immediately see through the lie?

He was beginning to sweat at the thought of what could happen.

.

"What's taking Kid too long? He's even worse than you, Liz!"

"Black Star, I'm not sure about the part that you said about me but of course he is! Probably, he's thinking about being asymmetrical inside that room."

"What is he going to wear, guys?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at Maka.

"Oh, you still don't know?" Tsubaki asked.  
Maka nodded. "Crona doesn't know, too."

"It will be totally hilarious!" Patty laughed.  
Liz agreed. "The two of you will see. Don't worry. He'll choose what we have prepared over any other set. It's symmetrical but…"

She stifled a laugh. "… I gotta stop! You'll see later!"

"Ok then!" Black Star slammed a palm to the floor and looked at a girl with a mischievous smile.  
"Maka, truth or dare?"

"Hey, isn't this unfair?" Maka protested.  
"Why did Black Star choose the person again?"

"Since Kid is still inside that room, even though I'm excited, I'll do this. I can't wait much longer and I was the last one dared."

"Eh? Uhh…"  
Maka did a quick reflection of the…  
Day's events.

"Truth!"

'_No!'  
_"No, dare!"

'_I only said that because…'_

Black Star shook his head teasingly. "Maka, only the first statement is acceptable. Truth!"

"No, I only said that because-"

"Don't worry. This will bring another taste to the game!" Black Star looked around. "Who's gonna ask the question?"

Liz raised a hand. "I wanna know a truth."

'_I also want to know a truth…'_

Liz invited Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona closer and they whispered among themselves.  
Joy was obvious even with just the release of their breaths.

"Wait…"

"OKAY! A QUESTION IS READY! HYAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled as he turned around and broke their circle.

"Nice!" Liz clapped hands with her younger sister.

Obviously, Tsubaki was the one who'll ask the question since she had set a firm smile and was coming near to Maka.

Crona rubbed his hands nervously.

"Oh no…"  
_'Not now.'_

Maka closed her eyes then opened them.  
_'Why am I having a daze?'_

Tsubaki knelt next to Maka.  
"Every one of us suggested something and this one is what we have agreed upon to ask to you."

"Go on."  
Maka willed her headache to go away.  
_'Hmm…'_

"Among Crona, Black Star, Kid and Soul, who do you like the most?"

"What?!"

"That's the question." Tsubaki chuckled.  
"Kyaaa~!" Someone shrieked from the back.  
Black Star was cackling on his position.

Maka looked at them with confusion. "Even _Black Star _agreed to the question?"

"Maka…" Black Star started. "It's either you choose me because I'm a God, or not because I'm too mighty for you. No problems!" And he slammed a hand against his chest in laughter.

Patty was whispering loudly, "She will choose-"  
Maka hoped to hear what they would bet on but realized that Patty mouthed the name.  
And she didn't see the mouth.

Likewise, Liz did the same.  
"No, idiot! I know she likes –"

Tsubaki encouraged Maka to answer.  
"Wait… Who suggested the question?"

Someone stuttered something from the back.  
Tsubaki laughed at the boy's reaction.

"Crona?"  
"Maka… I'm curious," he said weakly then put his face to his knees to hide himself.

"Hurry, hurry!" Black Star urged. "Before Kid hears this!" He laughed playfully.

Liz and Patty widened their eyes in mock threat then laughed again to themselves.

Tsubaki patted her shoulder helpfully.

"Uhh…"  
Maka put a finger on her chin as if thinking.  
But she already knew the answer.

The boy was the one who didn't know that she was to tell a truth.  
Yes, he currently wasn't in the room.  
He was somewhere else.  
He was on another room.

Maka blushed.

"THE ANSWER IS COMING! BRACE YOURSELVES!"  
"Too bad _Kid_ wouldn't be able to hear this," Patty said.  
"Too bad _Soul _wouldn't be able to hear this," Liz argued.

Tsubaki tilted her head with a smile.  
Crona seemed to be mumbling things to himself.

"I hear some loud noises!"  
A tiny body appeared on Crona's back.

Everyone turned to him to see Ragnarok.  
"What? Is there another food parade?"

"That has ended a while ago," Liz said, irritated at the interruption.  
"Yeah!" Patty yelled. "Go away mothe-"

"WAIT!" Ragnarok demanded.

"What is wrong with you?" Black Star asked rudely.

"Crona was telling me what was happening."  
Ragnarok licked his lips then turned them into a grin.  
"I know who Maka likes!"

"SHUUUT UUUP!"  
That came from Maka, who was thinking very quickly.

'_Does Ragnarok really know?'_

"SHUUUT UUUP!"  
Maka shouted as she went to Ragnarok.

'_Why did it have to be that noisy weapon?'  
'I do not mutter things to myself.'  
_But Crona was the one terrified.

'_I just think about him.'  
_For Maka had pulled out a book from somewhere.

'_Did he hear me say it to a mirror?'  
_"NYENYE! CRONA, RUN!"

'_I never did that.'  
_Crona obviously, didn't want to be hurt.  
Ragnarok is still a part of him.

'_What's wrong with liking a person who freaks over something childish?'  
_So, Crona ran.  
But the room was actually small for running.

'_After all, he is responsible at times.'  
_Crona reached for the door and struggled to open it.

'_That door opens inwards, you know?'  
_Maka was ultimately getting near to Crona, who was muttering frightened words.  
"Ragnarok, why'd you have to do this to me?"

'_That door opens inwards…'_

_A church._

Maka suddenly found it hard to walk fast.  
Her head was getting heavy again.  
And Ragnarok's voice seemed to be slow, "I heard you one time in your sleep!"

'_My blood is black…'_

Step…

_Crona, raising a sword._

Raising a hand…

_Blood all over them._

Swinging it.

_Soul with a chest wound._

Ragnarok pushed Crona down to dodge the book.

'_That's no good.'_

_Santa Maria Novella Basilica._

"Why won't this door open?"  
Crona was already kicking the door.

'_Those doors only open inwards…'_

Maka swung her book again.  
The two probably realized that they wouldn't be able to dodge this time.  
It was coming from the side swiftly…

Ragnarok opened his mouth, "What the… The one I heard her say that she likes in her sleep isssssSSS-"

BAM!

The book hit Ragnarok and the force even went to Crona's body.  
Thus, the two of them was forced to the floor, getting unconscious.

"Guys, is this still a good idea?" Tsubaki asked the others.  
"I don't know! A mad Maka is different."  
"We all know that! Ehehehe!"  
"MAN, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HEAR SOMETHING!"

"SHUUUT U-"

_Ding. Dong._

Maka heard it.  
The others heard it, too.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

"Hey, Liz. Patty…" Black Star grunted. "You two do have a doorbell for this building, right?"

"Yeah," the two confirmed in unison.

"Let me check it."  
Black Star jumped out of the room and walked with quick strides.

"Let's all follow him," Tsubaki suggested.

"What about _Crona?_" Liz asked.  
"What about _Kid?_" Patty asked.

"Leave them here."  
The other three girls looked at Maka.

"I sense something different with the newcomer's soul…"

"Hmm…"  
They all nodded to each other.

.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
Black Star yelled as he kicked the front door.

The door went flying away, almost hitting a man's face as it spun.

"Black Star, you didn't have to break the house!" Liz yelled from the inside.

"Who are you?" Black Star continued talking to the man.

"Doesn't matter. But is something important happening here?"

"What do you want?"

"I saw the flashing arrows from somewhere and followed their path. They led me to this place."

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU!"

"No? I thought it was addressed to every citizen of Death City."

"WHAAAT?! We are having a party here, just for friends, not strangers."

Then Maka and the others caught up.  
They looked up at the large, finely-muscled man's face.

There was an eyepatch on his left eye.  
Other than that, they looked down…

The man looked like an ordinary citizen.

But Maka sensed something about the soul.  
"Have we met before?"

The man seemed to think for a while.  
"AH! YOU GUYS ARE THE PEOPLE THAT ERUKA AND I -"  
The man closed his mouth.

"What?" Liz asked.  
"The hell was that?" Patty followed.

"Eruka…" Tsubaki muttered to herself.

"Is something the matter here?" a new voice asked.  
Everyone looked around to see Kid.

"…" The man stared at him, puzzled. "Why is he blindfolded? … And _why _is he wearing a dress?"

"It's symmetry. I made sure I have folded the handkerchief correctly. And I measured the dress inside the room. They made it as a dare but if only for a few seconds, I wouldn't mind."

"Knew it," Liz whispered to Patty. "Give me my money."  
"Wait. We still haven't heard Maka's answer."

Then the two of them suddenly laughed.  
The others smiled at the sight of a blindfolded Kid in a pink dress.

"How did you manage to go down?" Maka asked.

"Hoy, hoy…" Black Star called for attention.  
He wasn't smiling at all.

Everyone turned at him.  
Just in time to see, excluding Kid, his hand moving to punch the man's chin.  
But the man managed to dodge.

"EHH?!" Liz wondered in shock.  
"What did you do that for?!"

"Tsubaki, Demon Blade mode!"  
"Hai!"

"What's happening?" Kid asked.  
Patty quickly removed his blindfold.

Black Star held on to his blade.  
"Free is your name, right? I remember you."  
"Where is the witch?" Tsubaki asked from her weapon form.

"Black Star, you never learn!" Kid said.  
"What?!" Black Star turned around.

"That's not real!"

"Kid!" Black Star pointed a finger to himself. "Your God knows everything!"  
"Don't underestimate a Death _God!_ Liz, Patty, weapon forms!"

Kid moved to a stance but was stopped by his pink dress.  
"Ah! Stupid dress!"  
"Why don't you just tear it?" Liz yelled.  
"The symmetry…"

Maka did the job for him, her scythe-shaped fingers tearing through the fabric.

Hmm…  
Luckily, Kid hadn't removed his original clothes.  
It looked like he had just put the dress over them.

"Good./"  
The dress dropped to the ground, instantly useless for the moment.

"OK!" Kid grunted. "Let's go!"  
They ran to the man, who was turning into a werewolf.

'_Why can't Kid feel it?'_

"Maka…" Crona muttered. "Why don't we fight, too?"

'_What does this mean?'_

"Maka… They are now fighting the werewolf."

Indeed.  
And the man was creating ice pillars to block some of the attacks, sometimes to attack.

'_His soul is a blur.'_

And the werewolf's claws almost hit Black Star's face.

'_His soul seems to be far away.'_

An ice pillar grew from the ground and bruised Kid.  
"He's real!" Black Star argued. "How could an image wound you?"

'_But he's using magic._'

Kid fired and the werewolf blocked the shots with a big tail.  
"Why would an enemy be so careless as to enter Death City?"  
Smoke appeared.

Black Star thrust his hand in front of the man.  
And released his wavelength.

The man literally flew backwards and his body slammed against a wall.  
"Ugghh…"

'_How did the body react? He can't be real.'_

"THAT PROVES IT!" Black Star shouted.

'_I sense the same soul somewhere else.'_

Kid gave up. "Finally, I have to agree."

- . - . - . - . –

"Finally, I have to agree."  
A voice passed through the smoke, made by the witch near them.

They watched the witch throw a bomb at the werewolf, sending him flying away.  
Then the creature casted an ice pillar behind him.  
Thus, he slammed against it painfully.

"That werewolf is fighting somewhere else," the cool and creepy voice continued.  
"I'm guessing there is an image of him somewhere. Since his eye is glowing. He had to make the image believable. Going to the extent of hurting himself…"

"Stein, to your right!"  
"Yeah, Senpai."

Stein quickly spun Spirit to block the ray.  
And then he swung Soul in front of him to hit the grinning witch.

"To think that the two of them would be so bold as to fight _Death City_ right now…"

The witch jumped, leaving a small frog behind.

"Jump! It's a bomb!" Spirit shouted.  
"Soul Resonance!"

"What a-"  
"Do it. Soul, follow him."  
"Hai."

And the two weapons that Stein was holding, one for each hand, glowed with power as their wavelengths connected.  
It was almost like Team Resonance but Stein had to adjust to the weapons.

"Witch Hunter!"  
Stein sliced the frog in half using Spirit as he jumped flexibly and then reached the edge of the witch's dress by Soul's scythe form.

"Soul, do you have an idea where Maka and the others are?"  
"Huh?" Soul wondered at the sudden question. "Liz and Patty's mansion, I think. They're having a party or something and I declined their invitation."

"If I remember correctly…"  
Stein swung Spirit to the werewolf, who was just staring ahead.  
But the creature made an ice pillar from the ground and he was sent up high.

"Their mansion is right behind us, right?"  
"Stein, the others are here!" Spirit informed.

Glancing back for a while, Stein saw his other students.  
They were ready to fight.

One had pots covering his arms.  
One had a lance crackling with energy.  
One had a furnace.

Then Stein glared at the witch. "So… What do you plan to do here?"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

Cliffhanger?  
Maybe.  
My plans?  
You'll see… =)  
The chapter may seem a bit too quick or rash but there's more to come!

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie**


	16. Fights of The Souls

Chapter 16: Fights of The Souls

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

AN: This fanfic is anime-based.  
But this is a slightly manga-influenced chapter.  
If you're new to reading manga, I may spoil you. xD

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Death City_

"Kilik, disturb the werewolf," Stein ordered.

"Me?" Kilik asked. "Alone with the werewolf?"  
"He's currently looking over two places."

"What do you mean?"  
Stein gestured at the werewolf's glowing eye. "He's projecting an image of himself somewhere ahead of him to trick the others."

"Others?"  
"Maka and her company."

"Ox, support us," Stein continued. "Kim, go to the Thompson's Mansion and tell them that what they're fighting is an image."

"Hai!" Two voices said in unison.  
And Kim ran away.

Kilik grinned as he connected his two knuckles.  
"Fire. Thunder. Let's go!"

Ox tightly gripped his lance.  
"Harvard, you ready?"  
"I'm ready to go for the kill."

"From the right!" Spirit said.  
They all jumped to dodge a beam of energy.

"What is that?!" Ox asked.  
He was looking at a gigantic red statue of a frog. Its size paralleled to the houses nearby.

"Dunno," Kilik said as they landed. "Dude, you're going to fight that. Good luck." He smiled as he raised a hand.

Ox highfived his friend.  
"Thanks for the moral support."

Kilik moved away to fight the werewolf.

"Ox, that came from the witch. Be careful."  
Stein grinned.  
"Why are you grinning, Hakase?"

"I am not grinning!" Stein's voice was getting shrill.  
Ox was wondering why.

The Professor swung Spirit to the frog that was just opening its mouth.

"This kind shoots the beams! Destroy the others!"  
"Destroy? There's only one."

A distance away, the witch slammed her hands to the ground and she brought out three similar frogs from the ground.

"Now, there are three…" Ox ran his hand through his smooth head. "Okay, I get it."

"HEHEHEHE! I'M DISSECTING THEM ALRIGHT!"  
"Tch…" Soul went out of Stein's grasp and turned into a human, a hand on his chest. He laid a knee to the ground.

"Soul, you alright?" Ox asked after doing a _raiosen_ to one of the frogs.

"HEEEE!" Stein held Spirit with his two hands and brought the weapon full force to the head of a frog.  
The frog exploded.

"Hakase…" Soul breathed.  
"He's getting mad again."

- . - . - . - . –

"Last time, it's a green cube! Now, it's an ice cube! This guy is so lame!" Black Star yelled.  
As he struck the ice with Tsubaki.

"Likewise, the cube this time is tough, too," Kid said calmly as he fired using Liz and Patty.

"Guys, that werewolf isn't real!" Maka said from behind them.

"Maka, he was _hurting _us!" Black Star said loudly.

"Maka, I also didn't believe him at first but there were proofs," Kid said firmly enough.

"GET OUT OF THAT CUBE!" Black Star shouted.

"But…"

"Crona, try your Scream Resonance."

Crona was startled by Kid's mention. "Huh, ah!"  
He didn't expect to be called.  
"Crona, steady yourself!"  
Ragnarok punched his head.

And Crona ran to the cube awkwardly.  
"Scream Resonance!"  
And he bended his body backwards to bring the _scream _in front of him.

But the cube remained standing.  
Only a few shards were telling of how effective their attacks were.

"What?" Crona muttered.

"I hit him with my wavelength and he went hiding!" Black Star said distastefully.  
"He's got powerful defense," Kid observed.

'_Someone help us…'  
_Maka was thinking to herself.

"Kid, there is another witch in the city!"

"I felt it," said Kid as he knelt to start his _Death Cannon._

"I sense Free with the witch!"

Kid halted on his attack.  
"What?"  
He knew Maka had a stronger perception than him.

"He is indeed with the witch Eruka!"  
Everyone turned to where the new voice came from.

"Kim!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Jacqueline!"  
"Hai!"

Kim put her two hands on her furnace and muttered some words.  
Then scarlet fire surrounded the ice cube.

"Fire may lose to water," Kim stated. "But fire naturally beats ice."

Kim turned to the others. "Everyone, they're in the middle of Death City! Stein-hakase and the others are engaged in a fight! Follow me!"

"But the werewolf…" Crona mumbled.

"He's now fighting Kilik!"

"Hold on!" Black Star raised two hands. "The werewolf inside that cube bruised Kid and I forced my wavelength to him. He flew away! That proves he's real, right?"

"You wouldn't believe the extent of how he tries to make his image believable. He even let the witch throw a bomb at him!"

"What?" The wonder and shock was obvious in Kid's voice.

"He's just near. That's why he can use magic," Kim informed. "Follow me _now._"

Kim ran away and the others followed, although reluctantly at first.  
Maka was the last one to run away,  
She glanced back at the melting cube and saw no werewolf.

The blurred soul was also gone.

- . - . - . - . –

"I thought this werewolf is busy!" Kilik yelled at the others.  
"Wolf, wolves. Wolf, wolves."

The werewolf pointed his claws at Kilik and they increased in length.  
Kilik dodged and then laid his pot of fire on the ground.

The ground in front of him resembled lava but the werewolf covered it with very thick ice so that it didn't melt quickly.  
The werewolf landed on the ice.

"Hey, hey…"  
Kilik broke the ice using his pot of lightning and shards of ice flew upward.

The werewolf smiled and he swatted the shards to Kilik by his tail.

"Woah!"  
He blocked his face by his pots but got bruises on his arms and feet.

"What the…"  
Kilik saw the werewolf jump and muttering another chant.  
A small rectangular ice appeared from the furry hands and it flew to pierce his body.

Kilik grunted, "This will be painful."  
He used the pot of fire to block the rectangular ice directly.

"Arrgghh!"  
Blood came out of the hand as the ice went through the pot for a few inches.

Kilik removed the ice by his pot of lightning.  
But another ice pillar was approaching his body.

"So quick!"  
His eyes just stared at the sharp tip as he realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything.

His hands instinctively went up to shield his chest.

"Move a hand to the face!"  
Someone shouted.

"What?"  
But Kilik followed.

Just in time for another set of shards to bounce weakly against his pots.

Someone broke the ice and saved him  
He turned around.  
"Kid!"

And he saw the others moving in to help battle the witch.

"Breaking an ice can never be symmetrical!" Kid muttered. "Tch."

"So, you realized, huh?"  
Free spoke to the young Shinigami.

"That was pretty impressive, I got to admit."  
Kid continued his answer with shots from his guns.

.

"What's with that witch?!"  
Ox exclaimed.  
"Now, I'm hating frogs!"

"I think they're actually toads," Stein stated.

"Whatever," said Ox as he changed his grip on his lance. "Please tell me there wouldn't be another dissection of a frog in class."

"Request declined." Stein adjusted his glasses. "Where's Soul?"

"Recovering. What happened to him?"

Stein breathed deeply as if to relax himself.  
"I did something bad."  
"I quite got that already."

"Guys, from the side!" Spirit warned.  
"Alert as always, Senpai," Stein remarked as he jumped upward.

Ox jumped to the left.  
"OX!" Spirit shouted. "The beam is coming from that side!"  
"What?! I thought it will be from the right."  
Ox looked at his left and saw the incoming beam.

He knew he was going to be hit.  
He did the only defense he could think of.  
He pointed the lance at the beam and yelled, "RAIOSEN!"

A wave of lightning came out from the tip of his lance and it fought with the beam.

"That will not work!" Someone warned.

And Ox saw the witch's beam break the wave of his lightning.  
"AH!"

"OX!" Someone dragged him by the arm and tossed him away from the beam's path.

Ox tumbled on the ground but was still thankful.  
Someone had saved him.  
He looked up to see the boyish face of a girl.

"Kim!"  
"Ox, are you fine?" Kim shook his shoulders as she stared at him intently.

"Ki- Kim… I'm fine! You saved me!"  
Kim smiled. "I'm glad to."

"Is everything okay there?" Stein asked as he slammed Spirit to the ground, sending shocks to its path in front.

"Yes, Hakase!" Kim replied.  
"Don't take too long," Stein said then he continued fighting.

Kim turned back to Ox, who grinned, "That was pretty quick of you."  
"I studied magic, you know?"

"Kim!" Jacqueline's voice echoed on her weapon form.  
Ox narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I studies _magic_ to fight witches! I already know how the magic reacts to things!" Kim quickly said.  
"Hmm… Kim, I never knew you were into studying."

"I know." Kim laughed.  
Ox could sense something different, however, with the laugh.  
"What's wrong?"

"Ox, why are you so insistent in knowing?" Jacqueline complained.  
"Ox, I'm fine," Kim said.

It was Ox's turn to stare at Kim closely.  
"Is it wrong to worry?" Ox raised a hand forward.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jacqueline warned.  
"Uhh…" Kim breathed.

And Ox touched the cheek of Kim, who let his fingers slide.  
"For a girl, you sure don't care when you sweat."  
Ox chuckled.

Ox pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat.  
Kim raised her eyebrows as she looked at the bright pink cloth.

Ox saw the reaction and smiled. "This is the handkerchief that I wanted to give to you. Remember? You totally didn't accept it."

Then Kim's eyes widened, and her mouth was left open, seemingly in shock.

"Hmm?" Ox wondered what was wrong.  
He looked at the handkerchief.

And it was his eyes' turn to widen.

What he felt and touched was not sweat.  
It was blood.

"KIM!"  
And the girl reacted by swaying weakly like a leaf.  
"You were losing blood!"

Ox put an arm on her back for support.  
"Hold on!"

Kim's eyes were rolling around.  
Jacqueline voiced her worry. "Kim!"

And Kim's weight was beginning to burden Ox, which means…

"Hey!" Ox realized that Kim's wounds were from the fact to a foot. It was a long wound.  
And blood was coming out from the length.  
The sight was quite sickening.  
"Kim…"

"uhh…"  
Kim raised a hand slowly.  
"He… Help me."

"What? How? I'll call Hakase!"  
"No!" Kim gritted her teeth as if having pain inside.  
"My…. Hand. Lay it on- my face first."

Ox helped her.

"By the… wound."  
"Kim… I don't like where this is going," Jacqueline murmured.  
"Ja… Jacqueline. I'd rather not… die." Kim smirked.

Obviously, there was something that only the two knew.  
But Ox didn't know what to ask and how to ask.

Ox moved Kim's hands to her face and laid it.  
Kim muttered a short word of thanks.

"Tanukoon…  
Ponpon…  
Silcoon…  
Raconcoon…"

And her hand glowed.  
Along with the wound.

Ox spoke in wonder, "You're…"  
And the wound on Kim's face vanished.

"Kim…"

Then she moved her hand to the length of the wound slowly.

"The girls' dormitory's…"

And when she was done, Kim waved her hand in front of Ox as if greeting.  
She said, "Witch. A witch since birth."

.

"How about Kim and Ox?"

"Leave them, Soul. Kim is wounded. Ox will handle it."

"Maka…" Soul stared up at the standing green-eyed girl.

"Besides, why are you on the ground?"

'_Her tone is coming back.'  
_"Something about Hakase," Soul muttered.

"Well, you've rested for a long enough time. Soul, get up." She offered a hand.

'_I remember a moment like this. Maka helping me up…'  
_"Hakase was in a bad condition." Soul stated as he took the hand.

"What happened to him?"

'_Should I turn into a scythe now? Now that Maka is holding me? It will prove that she is a meister…'_

"Is Stein-hakase okay?" Maka continued asking.

When he managed to stand, Maka released his hand.  
Soul blinked.  
"Yeah… He's one of the best techinicians, after all. Where are the others?"

Maka shrugged. "Look around."  
And Soul easily noticed the new people around who came to fight.

"Maka…"

A woman screamed badly behind them.

"Who was it? That isn't Ragnarok."  
"Soul, the witch!"

They ran to the fray.  
Sharp blades came out of Maka's hands, curving inward.  
Soul turned a hand into a scythe.

.

"I don't like this," Stein said in a low tone.

"HYAHAAA! I'VE BEATEN HER!" Black Star raised two fists, that were each holding a side of a chain.  
"WOOHOOO!"

They watched and heard the woman scream, clawing at the ground.

Yet, Stein was seeing something different.  
Something that Black Star would never be able to see.

The soul of the witch is expanding to the size of a cloud inside her body.  
Then, it looked like there was a vacuum in the air above.

Her soul was being removed from her body.  
Still…  
The process didn't seem forced.

Then the soul was gone.  
The witch's body dropped to the ground, apparently lifeless.

Stein saw no more life in the witch.  
Was she really gone?

"Hakase!" a girl's voice called.

Stein looked around to see Maka Albarn.  
Soul was following her.  
Spirit quickly turned into a human and hugged his daughter.

"Maka, Maka, maka! Are you fine?"  
"Papa! I'm fine." Maka smiled genuinely.  
Spirit's chest swelled in happiness.

Then Maka pushed him away, as gentle as possible, to talk to Stein.  
"Uhh…" Spirit left his mouth open and froze, nevertheless.

"Hakase, where's the witch?"  
"Gone. All that's left is her body…" Stein gestured to the dead witch.

But the Professor still had a foreboding feeling.  
Maka and Soul still doubted the witch's death.

Stein adjusted his head's screw.  
"If you don't believe me, try to sense her soul."

Maka was just thinking along those lines.  
And she did what the Professor suggested.

She instantly sensed the people around her.  
Then the people behind her, who were still fighting.

…

But there was nothing to sense in the witch.

"Who did this?'  
No one replied.  
Maka thought she had asked it the wrong way.  
"Who defeated her?"

"I don't know what's making everyone doubt it," someone announced. "Of course, it's me! THE BLACK STAR! HYAHAHAHA!"

"I really can't believe this," Maka said shortly.  
"Same for me," Stein's cool voice agreed with her.

"Well then, what do you think happened?" Black Star asked.

"Something…" Maka searched around with her eyes. "An illusion, perhaps?"  
"My sixth sense is really weak! I believe you had already known that, Maka."

"But would a witch like her die from just a wavelength's force?"  
"I'M JUST THAT STRONG!"

"Baka…" He received a Maka-chop for his _stupidity._

Maka was feeling something else…

"Guys! Is everyone okay?"

They turned around to see two female Death Scythes and a partnership coming to them.

Marie.  
Azusa.  
Sid. Nygus.

"Apparently," Stein said and looking back, "Kilik and Kid managed to bind the werewolf. _More accurately,_ the werewolf suppressed himself."

On the side, the werewolf was indeed bound by ice.  
It looked like an ice coffin.

They were hearing casual words from the group.  
"This is just so clumsy of me!"  
"This makes our job easier!"  
"Where can I tickle you, werewolf? Now's the time for your payment!"  
"Stop it! You…"

"You guys did it," Sid muttered. "Shinigami-sama would be utterly pleased… And sorry, I could guess. He wasn't able to help you."

Stein smirked.

But Maka was having a sense of dread…  
It was her sense…

She was feeling it…

Suddenly, everyone's head ached.  
It was an excruciating pain.

Curses and screams of pain were simultaneously heard.  
**"Now, I'm loving this."**

"**The more the merrier."**

"**For me, of course."**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
**The end of this chapter.**

Cliffhanger, I think…  
But I didn't want to make it long.  
Plus… Ideas.

MANGA-INFLUENCED.  
And perhaps for the next chapters…  
(A bit of the manga.)

And I realized I was getting tired from writing battle scenes…  
Who knows how you were imagining them? ; )

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie**


	17. A Different Attitude

Chapter 17: A Different Attitude

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

AN: Knock. Knock.  
Just wanted to tell you that this is a little manga-influenced chapter.  
The next ideas may not be original but this will be my way to the ending.  
You'll see… =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _Death City_

"**Ehehehehe…."**

That was the witch's voice, everyone knew.

"**No one will be able to beat me now…"**

But where was the voice coming from?  
No one knew.  
It was just around them.

Vibrating.  
Echoing.

Just like their heads.

Vibrating.  
Echoing.

In pain.

What was the witch doing?  
Everyone else found it hard to breathe.

No, not to breathe…

To control the senses.

There were blurred lines.  
Random images in front of them.  
And the feeling of giddiness.

Especially for a professor, who was convulsing happily.

Some had their two hands pressing their heads to counter the ache.  
Some had fallen to the ground, thinking about nonsense.

And no one would think of nonsense.  
Unless there was madness.

.

At first, Maka Albarn swore that someone broke a lot of beehives and forced the insects to scatter.

There was that annoying and sinister buzzing.

It wasn't a tickle in her body.  
It was more like a chilling cold was spreading around her body.

No, it was more like _prickling pain._  
All focused on her head.

No insect could give that kind of pain.

Not even a slam of a hammer.  
One would be dead already.

This _something _wasn't deadly.  
It was something that could control the senses.

Maka was losing it.

The witch…

The witch…

The witch…

Maka stared at the lifeless body of the witch.  
Even though her vision seemed to shake, she knew the body had no soul.

Maka deepened her focus and gave more power to her Soul Perception.  
The witch had to be somewhere.

She was having that _sense of dread._

The witch should just be around.

Black…

A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.  
A soul.

Of familiar weapons and meisters.  
One was of an enemy.

She still hasn't seen the witch!  
Was she just around them?  
That was it?

The witch became the air?  
Impossible…

Her Soul Perception was still on.  
Hope was still within her.

She would find her.  
One way or another.

Even with the darkness around her.  
But…

She should be able to see everyone's forms.  
She was just peeking into their souls.

Why is the place black?

No…  
There was something else.

The color black was moving and shaking.  
It was dancing on her vision.  
It was burning.

Like a soul.

'_Impossible!'_

"**It's possible."**

A set of teeth appeared before her.  
It showed a grin of someone.  
Of the witch.

"**I am now madness itself!"**

The witch appeared in her sight.  
An evil aura was around her.  
Her dress was glowing.  
She was grinning.

And she charged at Maka Albarn who screamed.

…

Someone held her hand.

…

And everything was black again.  
Almost like a calm black.

A faint buzzing in her head.

She realized she had been kneeling already.  
She turned her head around.  
And her eyes slowly went from the hand to someone's blurred face.

She couldn't see who it was since the witch's soul was overwhelming.

He was lying down but she knew he was conscious.  
He was gritting his teeth as if focusing on something.

.

'_Hehehe…'_

'_He. He. He.'_

'_Hehh…'_

'_Heeeehhh…'_

There was a lot of rumbling around him.  
A lot of grumbling.

Not that stupid broken radio again…

'_Someone fix it!'  
'It's so annoying!'_

His head was itching.

'_Where's that machine?'_

'_Heehhh…'_

…

'_Who turned it off?'_

For everything became silent.

'_Who's playing with me?'_

'_I remember a moment like this.'_

'_I would see light.'_

'_Hehehe…'_

'_Why is there no light?'_

'_Just silence…'_

'_So annoying.'_

'_Get me out of here.'_

His vision suddenly spun around him.  
And his eyes seemed to absorb the darkness.

The next moment, he was staring at the face of a woman.

"Stein!"

'_Marie…'  
_She had a hand on his chest, like she was giving a power or something.

"I don't have much power left!"

The Professor's hands were itching to hold his screw.  
He smiled weakly for no reason.  
"La…"

"Stein!"

"Marie, you just had to save me again…"  
Stein's head lolled to one side.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Am I getting old?"

"Everyone is in danger!"

"Of course… But can't I defend myself anymore?"

"Focus!"  
Marie slapped the man in front of her with her free hand.

Stein's thoughts were…  
_'Pain.'_

'_Just like the pain that was eating my head a while ago.'_

'_Eating my soul.'_

'_Ehe…'_

Stein blinked.

"I'll turn your screw a lot of times!" Marie threatened.

Actually, she didn't know if that was a threat but nobody else did that for the Professor.  
She thought it was just something personal.

"Nevermind…" Stein murmured.

"Stein, you have to see the witch!"

"Marie, if that was why you healed me… I'm afraid I can't be of any help. The witch's soul is gone from her body."

"How is that possible? She's speaking to us!"

"It looks like a new spell. I don't know any way how to counter it. Eehe…"

"Stein, don't lose your self!"

Stein looked at Marie closely and peeked at her soul.  
"Marie, we're _both _losing it."

"I know! But isn't there something else to do?"

Stein looked around in a daze.  
The others' souls were easily seen.

They were all suffering inside.  
Even the hyper soul.  
But two souls in particular were calm enough.

'_Maka…'_

'_And Soul…'_

Focusing more intently, he saw that the boy was grasping the girl's hand?  
For support?

No, it was because of the anti-demon wavelength, he assumed.  
The wavelength…

Was Soul trying to connect?  
No way…

No matter how stubborn the student was, he wouldn't be able to connect.  
He already knew that.

His _cool soul _didn't have a chance for the _hot-headed soul_ of the girl.  
There were changes…

The cool soul was flickering weakly.  
While the hot-headed soul seemed to be moving around in confusion.

It must be the effects of the madness.  
Wait…

Stein realized…

There was that cool soul, alright.  
But there was no hot-headed soul.

It was a different soul.  
It was a calmer soul, and the confusion was natural.

Stein didn't know what to think of it.  
His thoughts wandered around his head for an explanation.

He remembered the first time he met Maka Albarn, his Senpai's daughter.

After beating a quite different blue-haired boy, he had fought the girl.  
He had looked into her soul.  
Hot-headed indeed but determined.

Looking back to her _current soul…_  
It was just different.

Was it possible for a soul to change?

'_Think, Stein…'  
'Think…'_

He wasn't hurt by Black Star because he managed to match his wavelength to the kid's wild soul.

'_Dissect your own mind if you have to…'_

Come to think of it…  
Since when did he take a look at her soul?  
Since when?

It was probably the time when she and Soul were fighting.  
Their souls were getting enraged.  
Why had he looked back then?

Perhaps…  
To see how their personalities would clash.

Now, he remembered something.  
The first time he met the girl, he had stated some words.

Perhaps not…  
But when he judged the girl by her soul…  
He instantly knew her attitude.

Attitude…  
A different attitude means a different soul.

Maka Albarn was a determined and brave girl.  
She may not be that strong compared to her current _monstrous _friends, she had skills.

She had even defeated the Kishin by herself.

She was supposed to be even more powerful but she lost her memories.

Lost her memories…

Well, she didn't know that something's missing.  
Only the people around her did.

She didn't know that she had changed.  
That her attitude had changed, even towards her stupid father.  
Her attitude had changed towards her friends.

It was pretty obvious for the Professor.  
She kept giggling with Soul.  
She kept blushing with Kid.  
She kept getting angry at Black Star.  
She kept chopping Crona.  
She kept acting like a girl with the others.

Her attitude had changed…  
She was different.

…

'_A different attitude means a different soul.'_

'_Ehhe…'_

Stein felt his eyes closing.  
But someone slapped him awake.  
There was a gentle but urgent feeling with the force.

He realized that Marie was watching him.  
And she wasn't disturbing him, like she knew that he was thinking of a lot of things.

'_Hehehe…'_

'_Since she has lost her memories, wouldn't it be clear that her soul has changed, too?  
For the soul is affected by the attitude of a person…'_

'_There.'  
'Wasn't that reasonable?'_

'_So what?'_

Stein was thinking, amused.

'_Nothing really… Why was I thinking?'_

!

Stein reached for his pocket and got a cigarette.  
Then from the other pocket, he got a lighter.

He activated the lighter and heated the other end of his cigarette.  
And he smoked.  
He watched his breath form circles.

"Stein?" Marie asked warily.

The Professor made another figure with the smoke and sighed.  
"I don't know how much time we have left…"

"Don't-"

Stein raised a hand, firmly telling her to be quiet for a moment.  
"I think I have found a way…"

"What is it?" Marie asked slowly.

"Help me go near Maka and Soul. I'll have some word with them."  
Stein grinned for no reason.

.

"Poop! Open the door!"

Soul was kicking at the door of a room.  
That had his faithful piano inside.

"**Is someone calling me?"**

"Move it! I'll play something!"

An image shimmered in front of the door.  
To form a blurred form of a small demon.

"**Play?"**

The demon grinned as his hands reached for his teeth.  
He chuckled to himself.

"**We don't do play."**

And the image vanished.

"YOU!"

Soul kicked the door once more and realized that it was just wasting his energy.

He turned back to his surroundings.

Hopefully, it wasn't a mistake.  
_'Ahh !...'  
_His head began to hurt again.

He looked around quickly.  
Just as how quick the black dots in his sight began to appear.

And he was the one nearest to him.  
The one whose hand he was holding.

'_That's right!'_

He weakly tightened his grasp on the hand.  
It took such a big effort.

'_Maka…'_

'_Can't you feel me?'_

Soul jerked his hand away as a sudden sharp sensation came to it.

He was just trying to connect to her soul.  
Why can't he still do it?

'_Maka… Wake up.'_

He saw that her eyes were unfocused.

'_Why won't you…'_

But even then.  
Why couldn't he connect?  
As stubborn as he was, there just had to be something wrong.

"Something wrong?" A cool voice asked from above, a little sarcastic.

He turned around, along with Maka who did it as if hypnotized.

"Hakase…" he managed to mutter, as he saw Stein and Marie, supporting each other.

Stein raised his eyeglasses on his nose.  
"I was asking if something's wrong."

"I can't connect…"

"You _can _connect. You don't know how."

"I'm not that dumb…"

"I know. Want me to help?"

"May the best technician do something good."

The boy and the man grinned.

"Besides dissection, I guess," Soul added.

"Well, as far as I know, I can see her soul clearly."  
"The witch's?"  
"No, I was talking about Maka's soul."

"… your point?"

Marie squeezed Stein's arm, showing a sense of urgency.

Stein nodded to her and turned back to Soul.  
"You can't connect with her because you're trying to connect to a new soul. _You_ are the one who needs to adjust."

"She's still the tiny-tits that I know. It's just her memories that-"  
"-is the point," Stein interrupted. "_That is the point."_

Soul raised an eyebrow, waiting for a continuation.

"When she lost a part of her memories, she changed. A different attitude means a different soul."  
Stein smirked at himself.  
He found it amusing to think about that statement again and again.

"And then?"

Soul clearly wasn't getting the point.  
"It's like you are connecting to a different person," Stein said patiently.

"So… She's not Maka?"

"She is Maka," Stein put in plainly.

"And… I'm trying to connect to her."

Stein was easily getting irritated.  
Marie sensed the change in his face.

Well, progress was going in a very agonizing slow pace.

"Soul," Marie spoke.  
"Remember your first lesson with Stein."

'_We fought the Professor as an annoying lesson. So?'_

Soul hadn't spoken but Stein kind of guessed his thoughts.  
"Then remember the time when you can't connect with Maka. On the bridge."

Soul narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Who told you that?"

"Maka has always been an informative reporter to Shinigami-sama."

'_Tch. Remember…'  
'Maka and I had an argument.'  
'We found it hard to connect to each other.'_

"Then think of how she reacted when she woke up after the battle with the Kishin."

'_Confused, at first.'  
'Then cheerful.'  
'The boyish manners were gone.'  
'Almost like how she acted the first day we met.'  
'So _girly_…'_

Suddenly, the teachers' knees fell to the ground.  
They were getting weak.  
Why wasn't he weakening, too?

"You're near enough Maka," Stein muttered shakily.  
"Time is near… Connect with her… anti-demon wavelength."

Stein held his chest and grinned like a maniac.  
"I'd rather not tire Marie to her limits."

As if on cue, Marie's hands dropped to the ground and she was unconscious.

Stein laughed at the sky above them.  
"GoOdByE wOrLd! He. eH. He. eh."

And the Professor punched his jaw _very hard.  
_And he spun around awkwardly, ending with a fall to the ground.

Soul blinked.  
That was a… _mad _thing to do.  
_'What the heck?'  
_But the Professor was really mad.  
Why would he care?

All he should care about now…  
Was Maka.  
How to connect to her.

Soul stared at his hands.  
Since when did they resemble a golem's hands?

Soul blinked once more.  
It was an illusion.  
He realized he really needed to hurry.

He groaned as he shifted himself.  
It hurt to lie on the ground on his stomach for a long time.

Now, how to connect?  
To the hot-headed girl?  
To the girl who had tiny tits?  
To the girl who was his meister?

Right now, she wasn't his meister.  
She's a different person, his teacher had said.  
And Soul couldn't help but agree.

But he had a plan.  
He had to connect with Maka.  
With the new Maka.

Soul was getting disgusted at his thoughts.  
For he was thinking of the…

Kind maka.  
The honestly caring Maka.  
The Maka who laughs like a girl.  
The Maka who uses books for their original purposes, at least usually.

'_Had I really made her into a boyish girl?  
No, maybe Black Star was at fault. Or Patty.'_

He wished to connect to a hot-headed girl.  
The feeling was different.

Now, the feeling would be different once more.  
If he would be able to connect.

He looked at the still body of Maka, who had her knees on the ground.

'_I'll take you back, Maka.'_

"Help me…"  
Her weak voice caught Soul's attention.  
"Please help me, whoever you are."

'_And you will not forget about our bond. You're my stupid meister and I think you're cool.'_

Soul knelt in front of her.  
He took her lifeless hands and stared at her green eyes.

And he closed his red eyes.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

And there I made a moment for my favorite Professor and Soul! ^_^v

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Spoiler: Next chapter is totally SoMa. = )  
Sorry to the people who wanted the other pairings! ^O^**


	18. Choosing The Keys

Chapter 18: Choosing The Keys

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Anime-based.  
Manga-influenced.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

'_Man, just getting back makes me feel good.'_

While Maka Albarn stayed quiet with her eyes closed.  
She was on the right side of the door, while Soul Eater was on the left side.

"Maka, we're going to enter."

Maka looked at the door before them.  
It was totally familiar.

_Soul...  
Dancing with the guy.  
Stepping on his foot.  
Talking to a demon.  
Reaching out a hand.  
Locked in a chest.  
Soul…_

Soul laid his right hand on the door and sighed.  
"The demon won't let me enter. Maka, I need a hand here."

"But… Why are we going to enter this room?"  
Some more images formed in her mind.  
"Soul?"

"I'll play the piano. Now, your hand."  
Soul smirked.

"I don't think this is going to work."  
But Maka laid a hand beside Soul's hand.  
Nothing happened.

"I knew-"  
"Idiot." Soul moved Maka's hand with his free hand.  
He laid it above his right hand. "This is how we do it."

"I don't-"

"Because our souls are connected already, your power would quickly pour through this door."

The door began to shimmer.  
Their hands passed through.

"And the obstacle will vanish," Soul continued.

"I…"

Soul took the first step.  
And he offered Maka a hand.  
"Care to join me?"

Maka puffed her cheeks as if she was an unamused judge.  
"I'm not great as dancing."  
But she took the hand.

"Who told you we're going to dance?"  
Soul led the way.

And as they entered, Soul's clothes changed into a dark suit and pants.  
While Maka had a black dress.

Soul smiled at the orderliness of the room.  
And he pulled Maka gently to a certain location.

"Soul, where is the demon?" asked Maka.  
"Actually, there isn't a demon. I was having an illusion and you helped me snap out of it."  
"Illusion?"  
"We still have a witch to fight, I believe."

"Oh!" An image of a running witch appeared in Maka's mind.  
She shivered slightly.

"So, what are we going to do here?"  
"Look in front of you and tell me you still don't know."

"Ohh…" Maka saw a black and majestic instrument in front of her.  
It was a piano.

Her stream of thoughts suddenly changed again.  
_Soul showing her who he was by playing the piano.  
Chain Resonance through sound waves.  
The courage they had together.  
Piano._

"Steady now."  
Soul's voice brought her back to the present.

Soul put Maka in front of him and guided her to a chair.  
Maka was confused.

"I don't know how to play. You… _You_ have the piano fingers."  
Soul arched two eyebrows.  
"Piano fingers?"

Then Soul released her hand as she shifted on the seat.  
"There. It's cozy, right?"  
"Yeah…"

Then Soul put his hands on Maka's hands.  
Left on left. Right on right.  
It was like he was embracing her from the back.

"Soul, you feel… warm."  
"Let's say I'm cool that way."

Soul moved her right hand and pointed to a key.  
"C."

Maka was about to push a finger down but Soul stopped her.  
"I'm just pointing. We'll play later."

Maka was feeling a bit _not composed._  
Out of their world, the others were suffering from madness.  
What were they doing?

Soul guided her hand again and moved a finger forward.  
"That is another C but it's quite higher in its sound."

"…And why are you teaching me this?"

"Just remember that there are 6 keys between two same keys. C. D. E. F. G. A. B. C."

"…"

"My ability with the piano affects people's wavelengths."

"I already know that."  
Maka saw a bright scythe on a brief flash of images.  
She was the one holding the weapon.

"Well, the influence on my piano differs on its keys. I believe you still don't know that."

Maka nodded.

Soul smiled.  
"Now, _lay_ a finger from your left hand to a lower C."

Maka did it clumsily.  
It was obvious that she was kind of lost.

She laid a finger on a key.  
Soul hummed with a meaning that could be considered a shake of the head.  
"That is an F. Your finger still has a long way to go."

"Whe- where?"

"Let me help you."  
Since the key was quite far from the back, Soul moved a little more forward.

"Soul, your hair…"

"Hmm?"

"My neck feels it."

"And then?"

"It's so soft."

"I make it cool that way. Okay, C."  
Soul managed to put a finger of Maka on the said lower key.

"How do I know if it's a C?"

Soul eased himself a little back.  
"Easy. Do you see the black keys, the ones for sharp and flat?"

Maka nodded.

"The farthest key to the left is a C. Notice that above it, the two black keys are close to each other."

At least, Maka could still follow what he said.

"Next group of black keys… Three black keys are close. Then a pair. Then a triad. Then a pair. You get the pattern?"

Maka nodded once more.  
But she hoped her friend would get to the point.

"The C is always before the first key in a pair."

"I… Thank you? But Soul, we have to do something about the others…"

"I know. Pick a key."  
Soul showed a trace of a smile, as if amused.

"Are you serious?"

Soul shrugged. "I am. This time, you will play the key that you chose."

"But… What if I pick a wrong key? A _weak _key."

"You're my partner now, you know?"  
Soul grinned. His breath warmed Maka's neck.  
"Whatever you do, I will be supporting with my own power."

"But…" Maka's eyes searched across the whole set of the piano keys.  
"I really don't know what to choose. Can I do it randomly?"

"That wouldn't do."  
Soul went away from his _embrace_ and stood up straight behind Maka.  
"We need to see a different side of you."

"Not fair."  
Maka closed her eyes.

Soul shrugged and waited for one of Maka's fingers to do the job.

_G._

"Typical," Soul remarked with a grin.

Then the two of them could feel the power coursing around them.  
And through the strings around them.

"Strings?" Maka wondered.  
"Those must be how the witch connects her madness to the others. She's even worse than Asura in some ways."

"This is madness we're talking about."  
Maka remembered the face of the Kishin.  
A loud blabbermouth who liked to talk about fear and imagination.

She stood up from the chair and held hands with Soul.

Soul raised an eyebrow as he allowed her to lead.  
Or rather, he followed her.  
He gripped the hand tightly for a short moment.

"Why don't you continue the piece?" Maka asked Soul as she looked at his face.  
"It's enough already. With your wavelength, she'll be suffering a lot."

"It doesn't even sound beautiful."  
"You better clean your ears. This is your soul's melody. It's perfect."

Then they watched the room get covered by the wavelength.

"Maka, let's go."  
Maka grinned and closed her eyes.  
The last thing that was registered by her mind was the pair of red eyes.

They looked so bright.

.

"Music?"  
Furry ears were raised in attention.

"Ow, my head hurts…"  
Claws scratched the head gently for comfort.  
"Why is everything calm again?"

Free saw the others getting up, obviously confused also at the turn of events.

"Anyone know what happened?" a person with a lab coat asked everyone.

"I hear music," a kid with three striped on the head muttered.

"Piano?" a woman with glasses wondered.

"Hey, hey. It can't be Soul, right?" a blue-haired boy asked.

"No. Soul can't do that kind of thing," a white-haired boy said with a grin.

"Eh? Who might that be then?" a blue-skinned man asked sarcastically.

"Believe me." The white-haired boy shrugged.

"Wait! You still offer me 15 souls!" a black figure from a boy's back screamed.

"You may want a witch's soul."

"Just who is doing it?" a boy holding a lance asked.

"Perhaps it's someone named Maka," the white-haired boy continued.

"Maka? Playing the piano?" a pink-haired girl asked.

"Ask her."

"You know how to play the piano?"

"Soul taught me the basics."

"But what does this mean?" a boy with two large pots asked.

"It means-"

"**AAAHHH!"**

Free quickly blocked his ears from the scream.  
It was coming from Eruka.

"**What are you doing?"**

"Nothing. But I played the piano," the green-eyed girl said.

"**Bah! A piano can't- AAAHHH!"**

"She's going to die now, eh?" the white-haired boy muttered.

"What?!"

Everyone looked at Free.  
"Are you concerned?" the woman beside the Professor asked.

"I don't want to be left alone in this stupid town."

"Stupid? You're the one who's stupid," the blue-haired boy said. "You're clumsy."

"He's got The Eye," the Professor said.

"Nevertheless, I cane easily beat him."  
The blue-haired boy cracked his knuckles as if stating a challenge.

"It's not her fault that she got mad."

"How so?" the boy with three stripes asked.

"We were in the ruins of Arachnophobia when we found a part of the Morality Manipulation Machine."

"And then?"

"She took it but it gave her madness," Free ended lamely.

"She's still a witch. She's on Father's wanted list."

"That girl is a witch, too. Why don't you punish her?"  
Free pointed a finger at the pink-haired girl who had her eyes shaking wildly.  
Maybe in fear.

"Kim?!"  
"Hmm…"  
"No way!"  
"You can't trick us that way."  
"Obviously lies."  
"That was a lame lie."

"It's real."  
Everyone looked at the now crying girl.  
"I never wanted to be a witch. And I never will be an _appropriate _witch. I don't have the _drive to destruction._ I heal wounds."

"Everyone, it's not good to fight each other," the boy with two spikes of hair spoke.  
"Being a witch doesn't mean one will be evil! Look at Kim! She's a wonderful person."

Everyone nodded.  
But the Shibusen staff took a moment to consider some thoughts to themselves.

.

"Soul, what do we do now?" Maka asked.

"I don't know."

Maka looked beside her to see no one near her.  
"Soul?"

"Right in your arms."

Maka looked at her hands and realized that she was holding a scythe.  
"Soul?"

"No need to repeat."  
Soul reflected a grin outside his weapon form.  
"Yeah, it's me/"

"I… I'm holding you."

"You're my meister, Maka. You're my friend. You're my partner. And you're holding your loyal weapon."

"How about…"  
Maka turned a hand into a claw.

"That means you're now stronger than before. Truth is I still want to tease you, Maka."

"Whatever, Soul."  
Maka stared at the scythe.

She was actually holding a weapon!  
Yet she was still confused why it happened.

Soul was her weapon?  
She can't remember things…

_Piano.  
A pretentious guy.  
A mysterious dark one.  
Family of musicians.  
99 evil souls.  
A cat's soul._

"Blair is not just a cat?" Maka asked suddenly.

Apparently, Soul had sensed that coming.  
"Maka, she's a very beautiful seductive cat."

For some reason, she could imagine Soul bleeding over a … tall woman.  
Who must be Blair.

"I… What about the exam? Is it true that I perfected one?"

Soul remembered that one.  
"Yeah. You studied a lot."

"That werewolf. We have fought it before, right?"

"On the bridge."

"Bridge…"  
She saw a snowy bridge for a flash.  
Then a claw over her hand.

"There. You're seeing it."

"Soul! Can you see my thoughts?"

"As a weapon that you're holding right now, yes, I can, Maka."

"How about Crona? I… Is it true that he was put in a prison?"

"Everyone acted like good friends with him. And you, Maka, are the best friend that he has ever had."

Maka looked at the pale boy, with the figure of Ragnarok on his back.

"Soul, is it true that we fought him? Does he really have black blood?"

"My answer to both questions is yes."

"Then about the poem?"

"I received two Maka-chops at that time. Why would I forget it?"

"Maka-chop…"  
She had a quick flash of Soul laughing on a table.  
And a set of people _wishing that they never lived._

"How about this Justin?"

"The guy with the-"

"-earphones?"

"Death Scythe. Remember that we prayed after he defeated the golem?"

"Yeah…"

And she saw herself for a brief moment.  
_Lying on a coffin full of flowers._  
_Soul feeding her food._  
_Black Star writing a signature on her forehead._  
_Kid making a medicine cabinet symmetrical._

"How about Medusa?"

"The witch that you hate the most. She almost killed Crona."

Maka saw the images again before her eyes.  
The ones that she saw in her path to the Thompson's Mansion, beside the arrows.

"Then brew?"

"Don't say it like the term used for coffee. It's Brew."

"Brew."  
She remembered a sinister hurricane.  
Eibon.  
Fighting with a mosquito.  
No, fighting with Mosquito.  
800 years old.

"Kishin Asura?"

"The mad one. He's real, although you killed him."

Maka imagined a mummified person, with a little adjustment.  
The one who talks a lot about pain and fear.

Her mind told her that she had attacked Asura _unconsciously_.

She had a brief flash of sharp blades all over Asura.  
Blades coming from her body.  
While she was on the ground.

Asura having crushed some organs near her stomach.

But somehow, she had found relief.  
And punched the Kishin's face.

Soul cleared his throat.  
"It was just before you lost your…"  
He gave a significant look at the Professor behind them.  
"…memories."

"Memories, eh?"  
Maka breathed deeply.  
She was letting her tears run down her eyes.

She remembered the times that she preferred Kid over Soul.  
That Crona was her meister.  
That she hugged her Papa in public.

They were all real.  
They were the past of a different side of her.  
She wouldn't want to forget them.

But having forgotten her times as a meister…  
She realized she had left Soul for a long time.  
Her partner.

"I hope memories are all real…" Maka cried weakly.

"Maka, you know you look stupid, crying all of the sudden."

"Soul, I… I'm sorry. I must have made you lonely. I didn't-"

"Obviously, you didn't know. You _lost_ your memories."

"I…"

And from the background…  
"The witch's soul! Senpai!"  
Stein suddenly shouted.  
"Everyone!" Marie ordered.

"The werewolf!" Kilik said.  
"What?!" Kid yelled.  
"They're gone," Black Star muttered.

And back to Soul and Maka…  
"It's finished."

"Soul, thank you for teaching me how to play the piano."

"I just don't want you to look like a moron compared to me."  
He turned back to a human to embrace Maka.

"…Memories, eh?"  
Maka laid a hand on his chest and traced his scar by a finger.  
"I don't want to forget you again, Soul."

Green eyes met scarlet eyes.

The Soul tightened the embrace.  
He put his head over her neck to whisper in her ear.  
"No need to make it happen again, Maka."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

He didn't even know it was possible.  
He just used his magic to move himself and the witch's soul somewhere.

They were back in the ruins of Arachnophobia.  
"Man, that was a different experience. It all started here."

He decided to bury the soul in a very deep part under the ground/  
Perhaps, it would be safe there for a while.

The werewolf sighed.  
"I might as well take care of your pets."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

I was having some inner turmoil whether I should continue this or end it here.

I imagined what I could write for the next chapter.  
I wanted to try for fluff but I believe that I wouldn't be able to make a long enough one.

I decided…  
I'm ending it here.  
I'm satisfied.  
Besides, I still stuck to my loyalty.  
Forever SoMa fan! XD

Another 'besides_,' _I am very excited to start with my other plans for Soul Eater.  
Expect a new story to come within a few days.

Please leave a review and favorite if you want to!  
All the support is appreciated! =)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH PEOPLE!

**The end of this fanfiction.  
****- ****Da Newbie**

_I remember the time when this was just an idea…  
A naughty idea in my brain.  
Now, it is a fanfiction, one that I enjoyed writing and continuing.  
Today, I ended it.  
I will miss it. :')_


End file.
